Résurrection
by Dralixia
Summary: Post révélation, Erwan un jeune homme arrive à Forks. 150ans se sont écoulés depuis la dernière fois. un étrange lien l'unit aux Cullen. Sa haine envers les vampires cacherait-elle un évènement plus sombre de sa vie? la surmontera-t-il?
1. Prologue

Résurrection

Prologue.

Quoique je fasse, je n'y échapperai pas, mon destin semblait inéluctable. Devenir l'un des leurs était la seule solution envisageable; c'était ça ou la mort! Notre ennemi commun ne nous laissera jamais vivre en paix, depuis plus d'un siècle, il se préparait à la bataille. Il avait renforcé ses troupes et son meilleur espoir reposait dans les mains de celle que j'avais longtemps considérée comme ma sœur. J'étais celui qui leur avait appris la nouvelle, cette vision, ce cauchemar se reproduisait sans cesse depuis mon enfance. Mais ma rencontre avec eux, mon don, l'avait rendu bien plus réel, plus vivace, le flou était devenu des visages et l'incertitude, une attente. Une seule chose était certaine, d'ici cinq ans, il attaquera.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

j'ai déjà publié cette fiction sur mon blog. resurrection-Twilight sur skyrock

là-bas j'en suis déjà au chapitre 9, je compte mettre à jour très vite.( demain ca devrait être bon) puis ensuite la parution ici se ferra au même rythme que sur mon blog.

C'est assez dur à suivre au début, mais j'implante les liens au fur et à mesure, normalement à partir du chapitre 7, on sait parfaitement qui est qui et leur lien. Comme c'est selon le point de vue d'Erwan, un petit nouveau, il ne sait rien des Cullen, leur histoire, etc; il va le découvrir au fur et à mesure.


	2. 1 Souvenirs

1-Souvenirs.

D'aussi longtemps que je me souvienne, les histoires de vampires ne datent pas d'hier. La première fois j'étais en camps de vacances, et pour la soirée horreur, nos moniteurs n'avaient rien trouvé de mieux que de raconter des histoires avec foules de monstres, Loup-garou, fantômes, zombies et autres créatures terrifiantes. A l'époque je n'y avais pas prêté attention, si j'avais su, si j'avais seulement prêté attention à ces histoires ce qui c'est passer ce jour là n'aurai pas eu lieu!

Je n'avais pas encore dix ans, cet été là, ma mère, ma sœur et moi étions partis en Italie. Volterra était une ville touristique, notre mère avait estimé que pour une fois nous ne passerions pas l'été chez notre père, était-ce parce qu'il venait de se remarier ou pour une autre raison, n'empêche visiter une telle ville était incroyable du point de vue de ma sœur. Victoire qu'elle s'appelait, toujours à vouloir quelque chose, curieuse, impulsive et surtout très égoïste, elle désirait devenir riche, belle et avoir le pouvoir; moi, j'étais tout le contraire de ma jumelle, j'étais curieux certes, mais surtout très réservé, prudent et calme. Elle avait les yeux aussi noirs que ses cheveux, grande et plutôt belle (tous les gars de l'école voulaient être assis près d'elle) alors que moi j'étais petit pour mon âge, mes cheveux d'un fauve éclatant, comme du bronze et mes yeux d'ambres révélant une intelligence stupéfiante, mon nom correspondait à merveille, Erwan. Mon apparence rendait encore plus difficile mes rapports avec mon père car c'était là un des problèmes, je ne ressemblais à personne de ma famille, bien que ma mère soit vraiment ma mère.

Cela faisait un moment, que je nous sentais suivi, ma sœur et moi. Brusquement celle-ci disparu de mon champ de vision. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je me mis à suivre un étrange individu: il portait des vêtements sombres, sa capuche rabattue sur sa tête. Lorsqu'il rentra dans un bâtiment, je l'y suivis, me cachant derrière les meubles tels une souris. Être invisible m'étais facile, j'étais très agile, marchant sans bruit. J'aperçois un balcon qui semblait surplomber une vaste pièce, j'y entrai et jetais un coup d'œil. Mon cœur s'arrêta, ils étaient là tels des statues d'un blanc pur, Victoire était là aussi, discutant avec un vieillard, je n'entendais pas ce qu'ils disaient mais elle semblait ravie. Dans ma tête, je me remémorais une histoire parlant de tels êtres, des Vampires, des buveurs de sang, des tueurs. Je ressentis une présence derrière moi, je n'eus que le temps de hurler, déjà ses crocs s'étaient plantés dans mon bras. Je ne compris pas ce qui ce passa par la suite, était-ce la douleur, ma brusque anémie, ou tout simplement on m'effaça la mémoire. Néanmoins des voix m'étaient parvenues.

**-ne le tuer pas! J'ai accepté de devenir l'une des vôtres, ma mère en mourrait si elle venait à nous perdre tous deux.**_ Victoire?_

**-il n'a aucun don, il ne nous sert à rien. Autant le tuer!**

**-non, je refuse. Il est quand même mon frère. S'il te plait Aro!**Aro? Qui est Aro?

**-Très bien, Corin! Enlève-lui toute trace de venin, efface sa mémoire, puis dépose-le devant une clinique qu'il est une chance de survivre. Démétri ne fait pas cette tête, occupe-toi de faire en sorte que l'on croit notre jeune amie morte.**

Plus tard en me réveillant, j'avais eu peur, où étais-je? Que s'est-il passé? Ma mère en larmes m'était alors apparue, me serrant contre elle, elle m'annonça la triste nouvelle, ma sœur avait été enlevée puis tuée et son cadavre brulé. Le peu qui restait d'elle ne permettait pas une identification exacte, seule le bracelet qu'elle portait avait permis ma mère de la reconnaître. Je du rester deux semaines à l'hôpital bien que je fusse transférer à Florence. De retour à Albuquerque dans le Nouveau Mexique, nous l'avons enterrée. Ma mère la suivie, 3 mois plus tard. Elle ne faisait plus rien, ne mangeai plus, ne sortait plus, la disparition de ma sœur, sa Fierté, l'entraîna au suicide.

Je fus confié à mon père, un policier sévère, répondant au doux patronyme de Jean Charles Delfan. Ma vie continua, en une longue monotonie, dans L'Oklahoma, aucun amour de la par de ma famille, pas d'amis, rien sauf cet étrange pouvoir, ce don. J'étais capable de faire comme ma sœur, une sorte de barrière physique invisible, comme un mime ma demi-sœur l'avait testé croyant à une farce de ma part, ou ce brusque changement d'attitude chez mon père, il se préparait à me sermonner pour une faute dont comme d'habitude je n'étais pas le responsable, il avait subitement oublié comme si on lui avait effacé la mémoire. Mais c'était surtout ma brusque sensibilité à leur présence qui m'avait montré le taux incroyable de vampire qui existaient, je les sentais à 5km à la ronde.

7 ans sont ainsi passés sans rien pour me rendre heureux, mon permis en poche, j'avais pu enfin utiliser ma moto et vraiment m'échapper de cet enfer. Si j'avais su, si j'avais imaginé ce qui m'attendait j'aurais fuis au loin. Mon père était muté dans une petite ville au nord de l'état de Washington pour début août. Pour ne pas m'avoir dans les jambes, il m'expédia en camps. Là-bas nous étions près d'une réserve indienne. Un soir, une vieille femme commença à nous raconter des légendes anciennes, mais pas si anciennes que ça, elle parlait de loup et de vampire, s'alliant, protégeant les humains, ils vivaient au Nord du pays, il y a 150ans. Je n'écoutais pas la suite, me levant, je partis avant de connaître le lieu de villégiature. Si j'avais su, si j'étais resté et avais écouté l'histoire en entier, ma réaction lorsque je les croisais la première fois n'aurait pas eu lieu d'être, mais ma haine envers eux, envers les vampires était sans appel, ils devaient tous être tué. Je les tuerai avant qu'il ne me tue moi!


	3. 2 Première rencontre

2-Première rencontre ou comment ne pas perdre son sang-froid.

Mon réveil venait de sonner, mais je ne voulais pas me lever. Pourquoi devais-je aller au lycée, surtout vu mon niveau. Cette année sera comme les précédentes, je serai en matières avancées, les autres me regarderont comme une bête de foire, et puis arriverais-je à me faire enfin des amis? Pourquoi mon père ne voulait pas que je saute de classe franchement! Ce fut sur ces interrogations muettes que je me préparais. Dans la cuisine, mes parents étaient entrain de manger. Comme d'habitude, Emma, ma demi-sœur de 6ans, avait encore pris mes pancakes; dans un soupir je me servis un bol de céréales.

**-Ne traîne pas cet aprèm, tu as tes corvées à faire**, me lança mon paternel, **et puis t'as pas intérêts à mettre le bordel au lycée comme à chaque fois!** Mettre le bordel? Et puis quoi encore, c'était toujours les autres qui me cherchaient des noises, moi je ne faisais que me défendre et ne répondais que si eux m'en flanquaient une. Bien entendu, c'était toujours moi le fautif, malgré que les autres furent plusieurs, grand et costaux, et moi seul, petit et malingre.

**-oui, je ne ferais pas de bêtises,** sur ce je pris mes affaires et sortis. J'entendis mon père soupirer, il ne me m'aimait pas, je le savais mais il se demandait aussi ce qui n'allait pas chez moi. Parfois je me le demandais, étais-ce le fait que j'avais frôlé la mort et rencontré des vampires? Je n'en savais rien, j'étais une énigme pour moi-même.

Le trajet jusqu'au lycée était court et reposant, enfin reposant jusqu'à ce que j'arrive à Forks même. Le lycée était un peu à l'écart, mais déjà ici leurs odeurs étaient fortes. Plus je me rapprochais du lycée, et plus son intensité augmentait. Je m'arrêtais à l'accueil afin de récupérer mon emploi du temps et les divers papiers que j'aurais à remplir. En entrant, je fus bousculé par une fille, elle s'éloigna sans un mot, mais quelque chose, en elle, me gênait. Ce fut lorsque je ressortis que je compris ce qui m'avait choqué, sa chaleur pénétrante et une touche de parfum vampirique mêlée à la senteur plus forte de chien mouillé. Reprenant ma moto, j'allais me garer sur le parking. La fragrance tant haïe me piqua derechef le nez, tournant la tête j'en cherchais la source.

Et je les vis, ils étaient trois, un gars et deux filles, discutant avec deux autres jeunes dont la fameuse fille que j'avais croisée. Ma colère explosa brusquement, que faisaient-ils ici, que comptaient-ils faire des deux filles avec qui ils parlaient? Comment osaient-ils venir aussi près des humains en plein jour, pires les côtoyer! _Tueurs! Buveurs de sang! Monstres! Avaleurs d'âmes!_ Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de les insulter, d'imaginer une façon de les tuer, en silence bien sur. Le garçon releva brusquement la tête et me toisa, je lui rendis son regard mais avec haine et dégoûts. Je le vis murmurer aux autres, ceux-ci me jetèrent un coup d'œil désorienté et inquiet, tient étrange, ils étaient inquiets. Me refusant de les regarder plus longtemps, je me dirigeai vers mon premier cours.

La biologie était l'une de mes matières préférées, simple et exacte, la plupart de mes condisciples étaient déjà installés. Seules trois paillasses étaient libres, je m'installais à l'une d'elle et me remis à penser à ces vampires. Pourquoi étaient-ils au lycée? Pourquoi n'avais-je pas de chance! J'étais si absorbé dans mes réflexions que je ne les vis pas entrer mais je les sentis, je les fixai aussitôt. Le garçon semblait agacé, énervé. Je continuais à le fixer, lui! Je savais que les vampires pouvaient avoir un don, il en avait un, j'en étais sur sinon il ne m'aurait pas regardé ainsi tout à l'heure, comme s'il avait lu dans mes pensées. Il tressaillit, je ne pus m'empêcher de vérifier mon hypothèse. _Alors sale buveurs de sang, j'ai découvert ton secret c'est ça!_ Il me lança un regard glacial, ainsi j'avais raison, je ne pus m'empêcher de lâcher un petit ricanement.

Il ne devait pas savoir que faire car il regardait ses voisines tout en désignant les places libres dans la salle. Je compris brusquement, l'un d'eux devra s'asseoir à ma table. Je reportais mon attention sur les deux humaines qui les accompagnaient, la première celle que j'avais croisée avait l'air de s'ennuyer, mais la seconde me dévorait des yeux. J'en fus surpris, encore plus lorsqu'elle me prit au dépourvue en s'asseyant à côté de moi. Je me retournai aussitôt pour voir leur expression, l'autre fille se contenta de hausser les épaules puis alla s'asseoir, la plus petite des vampires la suivit, son attitude semblait dire «_et puis zut qu'elle fasse comme elle a envie!_ », Je frissonnais légèrement, ce n'était son attitude, je l'avais clairement entendu penser ça. J'observais les deux derniers, la fille essayait de calmer son compagnon, celui-ci était furieux, puis soudain il soupira et parti rejoindre la dernière paillasse. Était-ce parce que ma voisine lui avait sorti les bons arguments ou l'entrée du prof, je n'en savais rien.

Mr Zakady fit l'appel. J'écoutais attentivement les noms afin de savoir comment s'appelaient ces foutus vampires. Ce fut les deux filles qui furent appelées en première: Kelliane et Eléanore Black. J'entendis ma voisine marmonner en soupirant:

**-Satané prof, il nous avait déjà l'an dernier, pas capable de se souvenir que c'est Kelly et Ella voir El, c'est plus court.**

Je reportais mon attention sur l'énumération, Isabella Cullen, la vampire brune répondit aussitôt; Erwan Delfan, en soupirant je levais la main. Le prof continua son appel, Alice et Edward Masen, les vampires, le garçon et la fille aux cheveux noirs levèrent vite fait la main.

Sitôt leurs noms appelés, je me focalisais sur eux, le garçon surtout. Il m'intriguait plus encore car comment allais-je pouvoir me débarrasser d'eux s'il lisait dans mes pensées. Lire dans les pensées? Suis-je bête je peux le faire aussi! Je retiens un ricanement sauf qu'à chaque fois je touchais la personne et encore je ne le contrôlais pas, mon don ne fonctionnait que quand il voulait. Il n'est pas encore mature. Je me concentrais et tentais de lire les pensées du gars, j'y réussi difficilement, des brides m'apparurent:_ Aller d'ici une petite centaine d'années je pourrais reporter le nom des Cullen …. Je n'aime pas savoir Kelly près de ce gamin, il est dangereux. Il en sait trop sur nous. Pourtant il n'est pas un vampire, ni un hybride, seulement un humain. Je préfère encore le faire disparaître plutôt que de le laisser nous attirer des ennuis. _Brusquement son attitude changea, je n'étais pas à coté de lui, mais le grondement qu'il poussa ne m'échappa guère. _Ce n'est pas possible, il peut lire lui aussi dans les pensées? Pourtant tout à l'heure il ne l'a pas fait ou du moins je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte._ Il marmonna avec sa voisine, mais j'entendis tout,_ Bella lève ton bouclier sur nous, il semblerait que ce gamin soit assez spécial…_.. Je fus soudainement couper. Je réessayais sur ses voisines mais rien. Lui pouvait toujours lire, enfin je le croyais jusqu'à ce que je le regarde à nouveau, il était furieux, énervé mais surtout frustré.

Durant tout le reste de l'heure, j'essayais d'oublier leur présence, à cinq contre un, je n'avais aucune chance, je devais les isoler avant. Mais quatre paires d'yeux étaient vrillées sur moi dont deux de sur, le garçon et ma voisine. Celle-ci finit par prendre son courage à deux mains.

**-salut, moi c'est Kelly.** Elle semblait nerveuse, ses yeux chocolat montraient toutefois une curiosité débordante et un soupçon d'espoir. Je me contentai d'un reniflement, peu désireux de m'engager dans une discussion surtout que le Vampire m'observait toujours.** Euh! Je peux te poser une question, rien d'indiscret. Je soupirais puis acquiesçais. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à Ed? Il est furax, je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça avec personne, pas besoin de le connaître pour savoir qu'il te déteste.**

**-tant mieux je ne l'aime pas non plus!** Marmonnais-je

**-Pourquoi?** Me souffla-t-elle,** tu ne l'as jamais vu avant. Il est sympa, je t'assure.**

**- je n'aime pas les gens comme lui, ils sont contre nature. Lui et les deux filles qui lui ressemblent n'ont rien à faire ici. Ce n'est pas leur place.**

**-les gens comme lui? Que veux-tu dire par-là?** Brusquement anxieuse.

Je la regardais stupéfait, elle savait et pourtant elle traînait avec eux. La cloche retentit. Sans un mot je me levais et filais mettant le plus de distance entre nous. Elle savait, elle une humaine, et pourtant c'était ses amis, impossible! Les vampires traquent les humains, ils ne savent que tuer. Comment pourraient-ils rester aussi près lorsqu'ils ont faim, sans les tuer ?

Je ne pouvais pas y croire, c'était impensable. Tout en y réfléchissant, je me rendis en chimie et m'installais au premier rang. Le professeur, une certaine Mlle Servin, nous présenta son cours. Dès que je l'entendis, je sus qu'avec elle on ne s'amuserait pas.

**-Prenez une feuille! Vous répondrez à un maximum de questions dans le temps imparti. Cela me permettra de vous mettre par binôme de même niveau. Donc surtout répondez bien! De plus,** Sourire sadique, **ce sera compté dans votre moyenne.**

Je grimaçais, mais les soupirs alentours m'indiquèrent que je n'étais pas seul à ne pas apprécier. Je me penchais sur ma copie et analysais les questions. Trop facile! J'entrepris d'y répondre. Lorsque la cloche sonna, la prof ramassa les copies. Moi ça faisait bien dix minutes que j'avais finies! Je me retournais pour voir comment s'en sortaient les autres. La plupart était encore sur leur copie essayant de marquer une ou deux phrases en plus, prises chez le voisin. Je continuais mon tour de salle, et je la vis. Zut, je ne l'avais pas vue, elle. Bella, je crois. Je la fixais, étrangement sa présence ne me faisait pas le même effet que celle du garçon. J'étais plus à l'aise, comme si mon corps savait que je ne craignais rien en sa présence. Enquêtant sur ce phénomène, je sortis à sa suite, mais lorsqu'elle s'arrêta devant une porte, moi, je continuais mon chemin.

J'entrais dans la classe de français, et m'installais au dernier rang près du mur. Ainsi j'aurais le moins de voisins possibles. J'observais cette fois la porte, je préférais encore savoir à qui j'avais affaire plutôt que de me retrouver avec un vampire dans le dos. Elles rentrèrent à ce moment là, Bella et ma voisine «pot de colle» de Biologie, Kelly. Celle-ci se précipita sur la chaise libre à coté de moi, sa camarade, quant à elle, s'avança calmement pour s'assoir à côté d'elle.

**-T'avais quoi comme cours avant, moi j'avais informatique. C'est cool qu'on ait français ensemble. C'est quoi ton emploi du temps?** Elle enchaînait les questions à une vitesse alarmante. Elle trépignait d'impatience, ce que je n'appréciais pas.

**-J'avais chimie…**, elle enchaîna aussitôt.

**-oh, donc tu étais avec Bella! Dommage, moi je l'ai cet aprèm, Mlle Servin est assez stricte. Tu as l'air de t'être calmer par rapport à tout à l'heure.** Je fulminais, calmer moi? Non, ma fureur était toujours là, mais bizarrement cette fille commençait à me taper encore plus sur les nerfs.

**-Ben, dis donc, il semblerait que tes amis soit assez spéciaux, ce gars là, Masen, il lit dans les pensées, Cullen, elle, elle les bloque. Et toi c'est quoi? Hein? Tu fais chier le monde, tu les colles. Je sais ton don c'est que tu es un Pot de colle!** Lâchais-je brusquement.

**- je ne suis pas un Pot de colle!** Marmonna-t-elle. Je continuais à la fixer, son sourire avait disparu, et des larmes brillaient dans ses yeux. Un mouvement attira mon attention. Bella avait bougé, elle était maintenant devant moi, bien que ses affaires soient toujours deux tables plus loin.

**-t'étais obligé de lui sortir ça,** me murmura-t-elle. Elle n'appréciait pas d'être aussi près de moi, ça se voyait sur son visage. Je tentais de lire ses pensées comme le gars le faisait mais rien. Je songeais à l'autre méthode, il me suffisait de toucher sa peau et avec un peu de chance ça marcherait. Mais d'un autre coté je tenais à ma tête. Non, valais mieux répondre à ses questions.

**-je ne lui ai dit que la vérité. Bon certes j'ai manqué de tact, mais c'est vrai quoi, c'est une enquiquineuse.**

**-Profitons du fait qu'Edward n'est pas là pour aller au plus profond du problème.** Lorsqu'elle avait prononcé son nom s'était comme si elle s'était illuminée. Intéressant, information à conservée, le gars c'est son petit copain ou du moins un truc du genre. J'aperçus la bague à sa main, bon rectification, c'est son fiancé ou époux. **Pourquoi nous détestes-tu? On ne s'est jamais vu auparavant. On ne t'a rien fait et vice versa.** Je reniflais.**Bon d'accord tu nous as insulté et Ed t'en veut, mais bon passons.**

**-Je pensais que la commère de service vous avait déjà renseigné sur le sujet.** Lâchais-je en jetant un coup d'œil à ma voisine. Sur le coup elle se ratatina encore plus, mais elle reporta son attention sur le livre devant elle. Elle nous entendait bien que notre discussion soit à la limite du murmure. J**e n'aime guère les gens dans votre genre, en fait, je dirais plus que je les déteste, je les hais. Ce sont des raisons personnelles par conséquent je n'en dirais pas plus!**

Sur ce, elle rejoignit sa place. Le prof venait d'entrer. Cette fois je ne suivis le cours qu'à moitié. Bella n'avait pas apprécié ma réponse et mon comportement envers Kelly. Je focalisais mon attention sur celle-ci. _Pot de colle? Enquiquineuse? Commère de service? C'est pas vrai je ne suis pas comme ça! Mais s'il avait raison ? Papa et Dad n'arrêtent pas de me dire de me calmer. Pourquoi faut-il que le seul garçon qui n'ait pas peur de Dad et des siens, déteste ce qu'ils sont?_

Zut alors, elle était triste. Et puis qui est ce Dad? Je soupirais. J'avais promis à mon père de ne pas faire de bêtises et qu'avais-je fais ? J'avais fait pleurer une fille, une simple humaine en plus, bien qu'elle soit amie avec des vampires. Et je m'étais attirer leur attention. La fin du cours arriva assez vite, j'attendis qu'elles soient parties avant de me lever à mon tour et de me diriger vers la cafétéria. Avec de la chance, les vampires n'y seraient pas. Mais avais-je de la chance? Non je ne crois pas.

J'entrai dans queue. Quitte à attendre, j'observai les alentours. Ils étaient là, c'était d'une telle évidence. Plusieurs autres jeunes étaient avec eux, des garçons pour la plupart. Je les aurais observés tout le long de la queue, s'il n'y avait eu cette conversation quelques mètres devant moi.

**-J'ai bien envie de tenter ma chance avec Ella cette année, vu que son copain est à la fac maintenant.** Lâcha un jeune homme, son copain surpris ne pus que le dissuader

**-T'es malade! Je te signale que son copain n'est pas du genre à lâcher prise. Je crois savoir qu'ils étaient déjà ensemble au collège. Et puis tu as vu comment elle a viré Fangus qui la collait l'an dernier.**

**-oh ça, Il n'était pas prudent et puis son copain était encore là. **Répondit-il plein d'espoir.

**-N'empêche, elle tremblait de fureur. C'était limite si elle lui donnait une gifle, voir plus. Non, t'aurais plus de chance avec Kelly. Quoique, ce n'est pas du gâteau, elle a largué chacun de ses petits amis avant une fête. Elle est jolie, mais son caractère, bonjour! C'est comme si elle cherchait quelque chose qui n'existe pas.** Déclara l'autre sûr de lui.

L'Indien qui se trouvait devant eux ne put se retenir plus longtemps, à voir son expression, il appréciait beaucoup Kelly.

**-Bon, maintenant ça suffit les commérages. Quant à Fangus, il l'a échappé bel l'an dernier. Car si Ella risquait de lui foutre une gifle, Seth, lui, l'aurait massacré si Masen et Wolfe ne l'avaient retenu.** Sur ce l'Indien récupéra son plateau et alla s'asseoir à coté de Kelly. Celle-ci l'accueillit mais sans entrain. Je le vis interroger les autres. Ella me désigna, il me jeta un coup d'œil. _Pas étonnant qu'elle fasse cette tête. Il est plutôt beau gosse, n'empêche c'est quoi son problème à ce gars?_ Je n'appréciais pas qu'on parle de moi comme ça, prenant mon plateau, je sortis manger dehors.

Sitôt que j'eus fini ma pizza, j'allais m'installer en anglais. Tout devant cette fois, comme ça pas de risque si ces vampires venaient, ils seraient au fond et d'autres élèves s'intercaleraient encore nous. Je ne fus pas déçu car c'est bien un vampire qui se pointa peu avant la dernière sonnerie. Mais elle n'était pas seule, les deux filles étaient avec elle. Elles prirent places comme je l'avais prévu au fond de la salle.

Le cours débuta, et une fois encore je fus pris au dépourvu. _Pourquoi faut-il que ta présence perturbe encore plus l'avenir qu'il ne l'est déjà? **Alice? **_Je ne sais pas ce qui me poussa à écrire la réponse. «_**Comment le saurais-je? N'est-ce pas votre existence qui n'a pas d'avenir?**_ _Non, avec ton arrivée, les possibles se sont multipliés, Trop même, beaucoup trop. Si bien que l'avenir en est devenu flou._ _**Laisse-moi tranquille**_ écrivais-je. _Si c'est ce que tu veux._ Le silence revint, ou alors mon foutu don avait enfin accepté de m'obéir. Tout le reste de l'heure se passa sans problème si ce n'est que les livres que nous étudierons je les avais déjà lus. Tant mieux après tout. A la fin je fus heureux de constater qu'elles ne se dirigeaient pas dans la même direction que moi pour le cours suivant, je me rendis en sport.

Je me changeais dans les vestiaires, et je fus le premier à rentrer dans le gymnase, enfin je le croyais. Il était là devant moi, il portait un polo beige et un jogging, pas un centimètre de sa peau ne dépassait, hormis ses mains et sa tête. _Masen! Edward Masen_, celui que j'avais considéré comme le chef des vampires. Il reporta son attention sur moi, mon cri silencieux m'avait démasqué. **_Alors la souris ne danse plus quand le chat est là?_** Je frissonnais. _**Tu as peur?**_ _Un peu oui, mais qui ne serait pas assez stupide de ne pas craindre un buveur de sang comme toi!_ Il sourit. _Je suis certain que si les autres n'étaient pas entrés à cet instant, j'aurais pu dire adieu à ma tête._ **_Imbécile! Bien que je meure d'envie de t'apprendre les bonnes manières, ce n'est guère ici que je le ferais._** Sur ce il rejoignit un petit groupe qui l'attendait plus loin, je reconnus l'Indien de la cafétéria, il était avec une fille, plus jeune, de seconde sans doute.

Le professeur nous demanda de faire des équipes de quatre. Bien entendu tous les groupes furent constitués en un clin d'œil vu que tout le monde se connaissait, des secondes aux terminales. Moi, je me retrouvais sur le banc de touche. Aucun groupe normal ne voulait de moi. L'une des raisons que j'entendis me surpris: _Il ressemble trop à Masen, il ne lui manque qu'une peau toute aussi blanche et on pourrait alors croire qu'ils sont jumeaux._ Je sourcillais, moi ressemblant à Edward, non impossible. Aussi lorsque le prof me désigna mon groupe je grimaçais. _Et si je me faisais porter pale?_ **_Rêve pas gamin!_** Edward me lança un regard mauvais. _**Le Chiot et sa copine ça passe, mais le Gamin, non!**_ Il fit un sourire sadique qui correspondait bien à sa pensée:_** je vais lui en faire baver. Ça lui apprendra à faire pleurer ma petite Kelly.**_ Pour en baver, j'en bavais. Ni lui, ni aucun des deux autres ne furent tendres avec moi. Nous avions Tennis de table, les seules fois ou je réussissais à renvoyer la balle ce fut contre la fille. Les balles d'Edward me parvenaient avec une rare célérité et celles de l'Indien étaient d'une traîtrise sans égales. Aucun d'eux ne me laissa une chance.

Je ne fus que trop heureux de quitter le lycée pour rentrer chez moi. J'étais à cran, j'étais épuisé mais j'avais survécu. Survécu? Combien de temps me restait-il avant que le vampire ne vienne me trouver pour me tuer? Mes corvées et le repas furent un réel plaisir, c'était la première fois que je m'appliquais en les faisant. J'avais tenu, j'avais fait face à trois vampires dont un particulièrement terrifiant. Quoiqu'il le fût beaucoup moins que les vampires qui hantaient ma mémoire. J'espérais que cette nuit ne fusse pas la dernière, et sur cette pensée je m'endormis.


	4. 3:Migraines, divulgation et découverte

Voilà, désolé pour le retard, je compte mettre les 8 autres chapitres assez vite mais comme j'écris une autre fic, et selon un modèle différent, c'est pas facile.

en effet pour celle ci j'étais partie sur une base d'alternance de couleurs pour les dialogues, chose impossible sur FFN. je suis actuellement arrêtée au chapitre 11, j'espère avoir le courage d'écrire le chapitre 12 rapidement comme je l'ai promis sur mon blog mais c'est dur. Surtout pour le chapitre 12 et 13, après ca devrais mieux se passer.

bonne lecture.

**3-Migraines, divulgation et découverte.**

Où suis-je? Est-ce un rêve? Non, ça ne pouvait qu'être un cauchemar. Comment expliquer sinon la présence d'autant de vampires, de Victoire aussi? J'étais dans une clairière sans couleurs, des formes semblables à des arbres l'encadraient, mais pouvais-je vraiment en être sur, tout n'était que gris, la terre, le ciel, vraiment tout, où est le bas? Où est le haut? Seules les silhouettes des vampires se détachaient clairement sur le fond gris. Pourtant je pouvais facilement délimiter trois zones, celle de Victoire et des vampires italiens, celle de Kelly et des siens, j'y distinguais plusieurs vampires, bien plus nombreux que ceux que j'avais croisés au lycée. D'autres formes se cachaient encore derrière, des animaux, non plus que des animaux des hommes-bêtes! Et puis ma zone à moi, j'étais pris entre les deux camps.

**« -viens mon frère, viens à moi! Tu as un tel potentiel. Viens avec nous, tu auras le pouvoir, tout ce qu'un homme peut désirer et la vie éternelle pour en profiter. »**disait Victoire.

Je ne savais que penser, elle qui m'avait abandonnée, elle qui en faite n'était pas vraiment ma sœur. Elle voulait que je rejoigne ceux qui m'avaient volé ma vie. Tout en me parlant, elle se rapprochait et moi, dans un synchronisme parfait je reculais, me rapprochant de plus en plus de Kelly et d'Edward.

**« -non, ne l'écoute pas. Si tu vas avec eux, tu ne seras qu'une marionnette pour eux, un pion qui peut être sacrifié. »** s'écria Edward.

Je regardais Edward, ses paroles tintaient si juste dans mon esprit. Bon sang! Dormais-je ou était-ce la réalité? Un cauchemar, oui, ça ne pouvait qu'être un cauchemar, jamais je fraterniserais avec un vampire. Pourtant ce fut dans les rangs du clan D'Olympic que je terminais.

**« -Jamais, je ne serais votre chien! Votre esclave! Je n'ai nul maître autre que moi. Je suis incapable d'oublier la souffrance que j'ai subit par votre faute. »**déclarais-je.

Les Italiens s'élancèrent vers moi et ce fut le contact entre mon bras et la main de Kelly qui me réveilla.

Je me réveillais en sursaut, un cri muet sur mes lèvres. C'était bien un cauchemar, pas l'un des plus terrifiants de mon existence mais presque. La douleur dans mon bras était revenue, et la migraine qui pointait, n'allait pas arranger les choses. Je jetais un coup d'œil au réveil. Trop tard pour me rendormir, d'ailleurs c'était peu probable que je réussisse, et trop tôt pour me lever. Je soupirais, comprendre les rêves n'était pas mon fort. Je l'examinais sous toutes les coutures mais rien, rien que je puisse interpréter. La seule évidence que mon rêve me fournissait, était que je devais faire un choix. Choisir entre Victoire et ces vampires italiens qui m'avaient condamné à cette vie ou Kelly, la fille pleine de vie et ses étranges amis vampires. Mais pour moi vampire contre vampire, où était le choix? Je refusais cette voie. Pourtant chacun de mes cauchemars, tous les cauchemars semblables à celui-ci n'avaient débouché que sur une chose: un croisement, une bifurcation de mon destin. C'était à moi de choisir la direction où j'orientais mes pas.

Je regardais de nouveau l'heure, il n'était que six heures, c'était mieux que la première fois mais il était encore tôt. N'en pouvant plus je me levais et allais prendre une douche. Peut-être qu'elle me débarrasserait de toute cette sueur et calmerai mes migraines, elle n'en fit rien. Je descendis manger mon petit déjeuner, au passage je pris deux aspirines afin de calmer cette douleur sourde qui ne me quittait pas. Je décidais de partir avant que le reste de la famille ne se lève et ne me voit. En effet, je serais bon pour rester au lit le reste de la semaine, la douleur au bras, à cette morsure n'était que le précurseur à la crise. Cette crise qui me frappait tous les ans depuis cette époque, un à trois jours de fièvre et puis j'étais guéri. Avec de la chance, cette année, elle passera inaperçue.

J'arrivais tôt au lycée, j'étais le premier. Mais je ne prêtai aucune attention à l'heure, la pluie tomba, je me mis à l'abri. Je n'accordais aucune attention à mon environnement, y eut-il une bagarre que je m'en serais pas rendu compte. Toute mon attention était tourné vers mon bras, je souffrais vraiment, pire, la douleur semblait s'être déplacée, enfin disons plutôt étendue à mon avant-bras. Je le fixais, un tatouage semblait se dessiner sous mes yeux. Il apparaissait puis disparaissait pour de nouveau réapparaître sans fin. Le temps séparant chaque apparition était aléatoire et avec lui la douleur. J'aurais très bien pu ne pas être au lycée, tant j'étais absorbé dans mes pensées, la biologie, la chimie passèrent sans que je m'en rendisse compte bien que je fusse en cours. Je sortis suffisamment de ma torpeur en histoire, pour constater qu'Edward et Alice partageaient mon cours. « _On dirait qu'il se réveille enfin, a ton avis, il est malade?_ » Ils ne parlaient pas mais avec leur don, il n'en avait pas besoin, Edward se contenta d'acquiescer tout en haussant les épaules. « _J'avoue c'est à ce demander si c'est le même Gamin? Je ne l'aie pas entendu de toute la matinée, pas un mot à Kelly ni à Bella qui sont pourtant ses partenaires de labo. D'ailleurs Bella m'a dit qu'en cours lorsque Mlle Servin avait rendu les copies et donner la listes des binômes, il n'a pas bronché, c'était comme s'il était là sans être là._ » pensa Edward.

_« Chimie? »_ Je me revis une heure plutôt, je me sentais mieux qu'à l'heure de biologie, j'avais repris de l'aspirine juste avant le cours. La prof avait réussi un tour de force en corrigeant aussi vite nos copies. Comme je pouvais m'y attendre j'avais eu une très bonne note, quoique j'aie eu peur pendant un moment lorsqu'elle rendit les copies, les notes allaient décroissantes, la première note énoncée avait été un 13 sur 20, et moins de cinq notes après, elles étaient sous la barre des 10. Nous en étions à 3/20 lorsqu'elle nous appela Bella et moi:

**« - Excellent, ce n'est pas souvent que j'ai d'aussi bonnes notes, et ce dès la rentrée. »**

J'étais stupéfait mais le 19/20 écrit en rouge était sans appel, ma collègue ne me surpassait que d'un demi-point. Aussi lorsque la prof entreprit de faire la correction, je sombrais à nouveau, je l'entendis à peine faire les binômes, aussi lorsqu'elle dit mon nom suivit de celui de Bella, je ne m'en offusquai pas, je n'y pouvais rien, autant faire avec.

J'aurais souhaité pouvoir les espionner plus longtemps mais la migraine m'en empêcha. Je suivis le reste du cours, j'étais plus attentif et lorsque l'heure du déjeuner sonna, je récupérais mes affaires. Je n'avais pas faim, mais je me forçais à avaler un truc, loin des vampires évidemment, leur présence augmentait ma migraine, c'était si simple que je ne m'en étais pas rendus compte. En biologie, elle m'avait terrassée car ils étaient là tous les trois, en chimie, ça s'était calmé car il n'y avait que Bella mais en histoire ça avait de nouveau empiré, car ils étaient deux, mais surtout, ils avaient tous les trois un don, et ces dons faisaient que mon propre don me donnait la migraine. Je me rendis en cours de math.

Je rentrais dans la salle et m'installais comme à mon habitude près de la fenêtre. Comme j'avais chaud, ce n'était pas mon genre surtout à cette latitude, j'enlevais ma veste. J'étais de nouveau alerte, mais aussi plongé dans mes pensées, si bien je n'entendis pas lorsqu'on m'appela. Ce fut le contact brûlant contre la marque glacée sur mon bras qui me rappela à l'ordre. « _Je comprends ceci explique cela.»_ Je regardais ma voisine.

**« -tiens-tu as meilleure mine que ce matin, Erwan, comment tu as eu cette cicatrice? Et quand? **

**-Kelly, et si tu t'occupais un peu de tes oignons, »** lâchais-je un sourire crispé sur les lèvres. « _C'est pas encore ça mais presque, allez un vrai sourire c'est pas si difficile! » __**«-**_**Alors?** »

Je soupirais, avec elle impossible de se défiler, elle ne n'arrêterait que lorsqu'elle aura satisfait ça curiosité.

**« -Cette cicatrice**, dis-je en la désignant du menton, **c'est un chien qui m'a mordu quand j'étais petit, »** cette fable avait toujours marché avec les gens «normaux».

**« -Oui, et moi je suis la Présidente des États-Unis**, rétorqua-t-elle pas dupe pour un sou, **je te signale que je côtoie des vampires depuis mon plus jeune âge, et ça, cette marque, c'est clairement une morsure de vampire. Un croissant de lune, cette froideur au toucher, je suis sur que si je montrais cette marque à Edward ou même à Bella, il dirait la même chose. Alors ou l'as tu eu et comment se fait-il que tu sois encore humain?**

**-tu en sais long dis donc! Tu en as souvent vu des marques comme ça? »**

Elle secoua la tête en signe de négation.

« -**Bon, j'avoue c'est un vampire qui m'a fait ça, mais ce n'est pas un croissant mais un cercle complet dont le centre est vide**. »

Pour lui montrer, je remontais légèrement ma manche, et tournais le bras de façon à dévoiler totalement la marque. Elle pâlit_. « Bon Dieu, un peu plus et il se faisait arracher un morceau de chair. »_ Je hochais la tête avant de continuer.

**« -Ça c'est passé, il y a sept ans, ma mère avait gagné un voyage en Italie, comme mon père venait de se remarier, elle nous a emmenés avec elle, ma sœur et moi. »**

Des questions se bousculaient dans ça tête mais je lui demandais de se taire**. **

**« -Nous avions fait plusieurs villes de la région lorsqu'elle apprit qu'il y avait une fête dans une vieille ville du coin, Volterra, je crois, je me souviens plus de son nom. Mais les événements qui s'y sont passés, je m'en souviens à peine, Victoire qui disparaît, moi qui suis un homme bizarre, une grande salle surmonté d'un balcon, moi qui regarde en bas, j'aperçus Victoire en bas, je veux l'appeler mais avant que je le puisse, je ressens une brusque douleur au bras, mon appel se transforme en un hurlement. Je me souviens de cette douleur, elle est comme une brûlure, un feu me dévorant, des voix autour de moi qui se dispute, ma sœur qui supplie leur chef, lui m'autorise à vivre, mon réveil à l'hôpital, ma mère qui pleure. »**

Plus je parlais plus je grimaçais, pour ne rien arranger la brûlure sur mon bras recommença, comme si parler de cette histoire la ravivait. Sans le savoir, je répondis à l'une de ses questions**.**

**« - je n'ai retenu que deux noms, deux personnes qui sont les plus impliqués dans mon histoire, Aro, c'est le nom que Victoire n'arrêtait pas de répéter et Démétri, celui qui m'a mordu. »**

Je me rendis compte que le cours avait commencé depuis longtemps mais comme je n'avais fait que chuchoter, personne à par ma voisine ne m'avait entendu. Je n'avais pas besoin de lire ses pensées pour savoir ce qu'elle pensait, son visage était plus qu'expressif, mais là elle était encore plus pale depuis que j'avais cité les deux noms. Elle savait qui ils étaient, pourtant ses yeux semblaient hurler, hurler de terreur, comme si elle avait peur d'eux, pire comme s'ils étaient dangereux pour les siens. Je me remémorais le rêve de la nuit, les deux camps de vampire semblaient près au combat, à se battre l'un contre l'autre, comme le ferait deux pays ennemis. Je venais de lui donner mon plus grand secret mais pour elle, cela avait été une terrible nouvelle mais laquelle? Ma morsure? Le fait que malgré cela je suis encore humain? Ces vampires italiens? La cloche sonna, rompant l'atmosphère lourde et terrifiante. Kelly n'avait pas bougé, elle réfléchissait, ses sourcils ne faisaient plus qu'un, j'aurais bien voulu lui demander ce qu'elle avait mais mon instinct pris le dessus et je filais, c'était sur Edward allait se pointer, ce n'était plus qu'une question de secondes. Je sortais du bâtiment au moment ou lui y entrais mais dans la foule des élèves, il ne me remarqua pas.

La dernière heure était un cours d'informatique, dans notre société ou tout désormais se fait sur ordinateur, il vaut mieux savoir transférer des données, télécharger de nouveaux titres de livres sur notre lecteur numérique de poche. Le papier avait pratiquement disparu, pour écrire les cours on utilisait des écrans tactiles. La ou il nous fallait trois à cinq feuilles, il nous en fallait désormais plus qu'une. Chaque élève se voyait offrir l'appareil à son entrée au collège puis de nouveau au lycée, pour remplacer l'ancien devenu trop abîmé s'il n'avait pas été trop abîmé en cours de route. Même les interros se faisaient sur ces supports, enfin sur les tables qui étaient pourvues du système. J'expédiais vite fait mon travail, L'informatique c'était ma passion, surtout quand on n'a pas d'amis et qu'on adore lire. Quoique la mécanique l'était aussi mais l'un n'allait pas sans l'autre.

La salle se trouvait dans la bibliothèque, en conséquence les vieux livres en papier y étaient encore, pourtant ce fut les albums de fin d'années qui m'attirèrent. Le dernier datait d'il y a une cinquantaine d'année, les autres depuis étaient numériques. Je remontais les années pour m'arrêter devant les années 2000. Je regardais les premières années, je venais de commencer celui de 2003 lorsque je m'arrêtais subitement, la devant moi sur les pages de l'album, cinq personnes. Deux d'entre elles m'étaient parfaitement connus: Edward et Alice, pourtant le nom qu'ils portaient n'était pas le bon, Il s'agissait de Cullen! Pourtant impossible de me tromper sur la personne, les originaux et les photos étaient trop semblables pour penser à des ancêtres. Pourtant je n'y trouvais pas Bella. Les trois autres vampires m'étaient inconnus, un autre Cullen: Emmet, un grand costaud à l'air enjoué et les Hale: deux blonds répondant au nom de Rosalie et Jasper. Je pris l'année suivante, Ils étaient encore là tous les cinq, mais je finis par dénicher Bella, elle ne ressemblait pas vraiment à la photo, elle était bien plus belle maintenant, en Légende était indiqué Isabella «Bella» Swan. Sur l'album de 2005 ils n'étaient plus que trois, mes trois vampires de maintenant, Bella était à l'époque encore humaine. Me souvenant de la conversation entendue hier à la cafétéria, s'attrapait l'album numérique de l'an dernier, le dernier de la file celui de 2158, j'y retrouvais tous les vampires de 2004, les cinq était là, Bella en prime, ses deux photos étaient à l'opposée l'une de l'autre, comme les pubs pour certains produits avec les titres de Avant et Après. Je cherchais le fameux Seth, il était là, un indien, tout comme l'était aussi Jacob Wolfe, les deux sœurs Black étaient présentent aussi.

« -**Idiot, c'est normal »** ne pus-je m'empêcher de gronder.

Une autre fille attira mon attention, Nessie Cullen, je regardais ses yeux, je les avais déjà vus quelque part, rouvrant l'album de 2004 je comparais les deux photos, cette fille avait les mêmes yeux que Bella lorsqu'elle était humaine, d'ailleurs je remarquais d'autres similitudes, c'est ce qui m'avais attiré, ces similitudes n'étaient pas qu'avec Bella, les deux sœurs Black aussi lui ressemblaient. Mais je n'allais pas plus loin dans mes observations, la cloche venant de sonner, et si je voulais éviter les vampires, il valait mieux que je me dépêche de regagner ma moto.

J'étais parmi les premier sur le parking, je regagnais ma moto, lorsqu'on m'interpella enfin, on m'appelait, moi, mais avec le mauvais prénom.

«-**Edward, eh oh! »**

Je me retournai et regardai l'Indien qui s'approchait de moi, lorsqu'il me vit de face, son sourire disparu.

« - **Oh excuse-moi, je t'avais pris pour quelqu'un d'autre. »**

Je repris mon chemin mais mon esprit était à l'affût_. « La vache, ça fait peur, il ressemble trop à Edward de dos, et même de face quelqu'un qui ne l'a vu qu'en photo se tromperait, il a quelque chose en lui qui me fait peur, lorsque je l'ai appelé, il a regardé autour de lui comme si Ed lui faisait peur, il sait, c'est la seule explication à son attitude. »_

J'avais atteint ma moto, de là je pouvais à loisir l'observer, mon partenaire de sport, un indien également le rejoignit, faut vraiment que j'apprenne leur nom, ça serait plus simple pour moi. Ce Seth et lui se firent l'accolade, avant que Seth ne me désigne, encore une fois on parlait de moi, mais je ne les écoutai pas, je démarrais ma moto, Edward venait d'apparaître et je ne voulais pas rester dans les parages surtout vus l'expression qu'il arborait, de la colère mais aussi de l'angoisse.

J'arrivais assez vite à la maison, mes devoirs furent vite expédiés, ainsi que le repas. Christie, ma belle-mère, me regarda toute la soirée, je grimaçais, elle avait deviné que je n'allais pas bien, elle avait sûrement trouvé le flacon d'aspirine vide ce matin, j'avais oublié de le jeter. Ou alors c'était ma pâleur qui l'avait informé, toutefois elle ne chercha pas à m'en parler, elle savait qu'en ce qui concerne ma santé, si j'étais vraiment mal je le ferais savoir. Je montais me coucher priant pour que la crise passe son chemin et pour une fois m'oublie. Elle me cueillit en plein milieu de la nuit et avec elle commença un nouveau rêve tellement réel.


	5. 4:Rencontre et maladie

4-Rencontre et maladie ou pourquoi il faut aller voir un médecin.

Encore ce gris, sauf que cette fois j'étais seul. Seul? Non, un homme se tenait à l'orée de mon songe. Je m'avançais vers lui, mais mes membres gourds me firent trébucher, je fut sauvé de la chute par cet homme, il me rattrapa et m'offrit un sourire plein de compassion.

**-Excuse-moi, c'est en grande partie de ma faute ce qui t'arrive aujourd'hui. Et malheureusement ça ne fait que commencer.** Je le regardais incrédule.

-**De quoi parlez-vous? Et qui êtes-vous?** Il m'aida à m'asseoir puis s'éloigna légèrement de moi afin que je puisse mieux le voir**.**

**-****Qui je suis? Et ben je ne peux pas te le dire pour l'instant, mais une chose dont tu peux être sur c'est que je suis mort! Je connais les liens qui me rattachent à toi, je sais plus ou moins mon rôle. Et je parle de ses migraines, de cette brûlure qui te font souffrir.**

Je l'examinais, Il était grand, 1m80 je dirais, ses longs cheveux d'ambre étaient rassemblés en un catogan. Ses yeux, d'un vert éclatant étaient parsemés de taches en forme de goutte d'un bel or qui pouvait brusquement se transformer en un noir d'ébène. Je frissonnais, ces yeux étaient ceux d'un vampire, pourtant le vert dominait toujours. Je ne pus retenir le mot qui me brûlait la bouche: **-Vampire!**

**-Oui, je suis un vampire,** avoua-t-il d'un air triste. **Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je suis là, je suis censé t'aider, j'aurais du t'aider avant, mais les circonstances font que ni les miens, ni moi ne pouvons pas t'accompagner dans cette épreuve. Tu as subit l'initiation trop tôt et maintenant ton corps réclame son dû.** Il se prit brusquement la tête entre ses mains, puis il marmonna.

**-Il était censé te protéger, te guider, lorsque l'heure serait venue, auprès de ceux qui pourront t'aider. Mais il a fallu que tu échappes une journée, oui une seule, à sa surveillance pour que tous les projets que j'avais faits pour toi, soient réduits à néant.**

Je voulus protester mais les mots me manquèrent. Il soupira.

**-Ce que je te raconte te fait peur, tu ne comprends pas. Et tu as raison, car l'heure n'est pas encore venue pour toi de terminer ta transformation. A ta naissance, tu as subit une première initiation qui t'a confié la mémoire des tiens, je fais partie de cette mémoire et elle n'est pas encore arrivée à maturité. La seconde initiation, bien que pour toi ce ne fut pas vraiment le cas, à permit à ton don de se développer sans devoir attendre ta transformation complète, elle a permit également le développement de ton esprit et de ton corps.**

**-qu'est ce que c'est l'initiation?** Il me regarda surpris.

**-Alors là si jamais tu croises la personne qui devait te former, tu pourrais lui en mettre une pour moi!** J'étais ahuri. **Mais bon, il devait avoir ses raisons, ta seconde initiation ne devait avoir lieu que bien plus tard plutôt quand tu aurais eu, ben l'âge que tu as maintenant voir 12 ou 14 ans pour le plus tôt. Ton instruction aurait du commencé vers l'âge de 12 ans, afin que tu sois totalement près pour ta destinée.**

**-Vous n'avez toujours pas répondu à ma question. **

**-J'y arrive ne t'inquiète pas, l'initiation porte mal son nom, elle consiste à introduire une substance venimeuse, assez semblable au venin des vampires, dans le corps de l'initié mais je ne t'en dirais pas plus désormais. Fait confiance aux vampires aux yeux d'or, ils sauront te mener sur la bonne voie et ainsi te permettre d'accomplir ce pour quoi tu as été créé.** Je voulus le rattraper, mais le songe se dissipa et le bruit de mon réveil me parvient enfin.

* * *

Je me levai d'un bond, pour retomber aussi vite sur mon lit, prit d'un violent vertige. Je jetais un coup d'œil à l'heure, bon sang, j'étais en retard, j'aurais du être en cours depuis une bonne demi-heure. Je m'habillais, pris mes affaires et descendis. Je m'apprêtai à sortir, lorsque Christie s'interposa.

**-Il est hors de question que tu ailles au lycée dans cet état, tu serais bon pour avoir un accident avant d'avoir parcouru une dizaine de mètres. Tu as de la chance, Emma va chez le médecin tout à l'heure, je verrais si lui ou l'un de ses collègues peut t'examiner.**

**-Mais.........**

**-pas de discussion, tu es brûlant de fièvre et tu es tout pâle. Et ne vient pas me dire que ce n'est pas toi qui m'as vidé deux flacons d'aspirine depuis hier. Autant te faire examiner, peut-être qu'ils découvriront enfin ce que tu as.**

Je soupirais puis j'allais m'installer dans un fauteuil. Elle avait raison, j'avais froid, la fièvre sans aucun doute. Mais n'empêche, je n'aimais pas les médecins, depuis six ans qu'on leur avait soumis le dossier, aucun d'eux n'avait été en mesure de diagnostiquer le mal.

Finalement, nous partîmes, j'avais enfilé un gros pull à capuche, et j'étais totalement emmitouflé dedans lorsque nous arrivâmes. J'examinai, le centre, c'était en fait un hôpital.

**-Chouette! Comme ça s'il faut des examens, ils auront tout sous la main**, grommelais-je.

A l'accueil, on nous désigna une petite salle d'attente tout en nous informant, que le docteur serait bientôt disponible. Cinq minutes plus tard, l'une des nombreuses portes s'ouvrit sur deux hommes blonds. De mon coin, je ne pouvais pas vraiment les voir, ni les entendre; mais ils semblaient préoccupé. Tous deux étaient jeunes, bien que celui qui portait une blouse fasse plus âgé, l'autre blond me disait quelque chose et pour ne rien arranger une migraine s'était jointe au rendez-vous. Je le reconnu lorsqu'il passa près de moi, un des vampires de la région, un qui avait fini le lycée l'an dernier, mais impossible de retrouver son nom. Le médecin, quant à lui, nous rejoignit. Je m'enfonçais encore plus dans mon siège en le voyant de plus près, il était aussi un vampire, bon sang combien y en avait-il dans cette foutue ville!

**-Bonjour Madame Delfan, je suis le Docteur Masen,** puis se tournant vers ma sœur, **mademoiselle, tu dois être Emma, c'est ça,** dit-il avec une voie de velours.

**-Oui c'est moi, les piqures ça fait mal?**

Je souris, je lui avais fait tout un topo sur les piqures à la fin, elle ne voulait plus aller chez le médecin, Christie avait du la calmer pendant des heures, mais il semblerait que ça n'ai pas été totalement efficace.

**-****Je te mentirais en disant que ça ne fait pas mal, mais tout dépend de la personne qui te fait la piqure, avec moi tu ne sentiras rien, en fait tu ne t'en rendras même pas compte. Et puis qui t'a mis cette idée dans la tête, Après tout on dit bien «qu'il faut souffrir pour être belle» et ben pour guérir, il faut parfois souffrir aussi.**

Emma se retourna vers moi et me montra du doigt, j'aurais voulu pouvoir me cacher sous terre.

**-C'est lui qui m'a dit ça, il voulait se moquer de moi. **

**-Qui est-ce?** Demanda le docteur, Christie lui répondit aussitôt.

**-c'est mon beau-fils, il se trouve qu'il est tombé malade et j'aurais aimé, enfin si c'est possible, que vous l'examiniez.**

**-Ah, je vois. Je pense que c'est possible à moins qu'il y ait une urgence entre temps**, répondit-il avec un sourire.

Il les fit rentrer dans son bureau. Profitant de leur absence, je regardais la sortie toute proche, c'était si simple d'échapper à ce médecin, mais le regard sévère que me jeta la secrétaire me dissuada, et puis, je savais que j'étais incapable de m'enfuir assez vite à cause de mon état. La porte se rouvrit enfin.

**-Alors tu as eu mal?**

**-Non j'ai rien senti.**

Je regardais ma petite sœur, elle avait une sucette, elle avait du être courageuse et donc elle avait obtenu une récompense.

**-A nous, jeune homme**, enchaina le médecin

Je grommelais mais me levais et le rejoignis en titubant. Je fus heureux de constater que Christie restait dans la salle d'attente, elle était gentille avec moi, mais je n'appréciais pas qu'on m'assiste trop.

Il m'aida à m'asseoir sur la table d'examen, avant de me demander d'enlever mon surplus de vêtement afin de pouvoir m'examiner. Ce que je fis de mauvaise grâce, j'étais maintenant torse nu et je frissonnais. Mais je fus éberlué lorsqu'il fit un bond en arrière après m'avoir enfin vu.

**-Bon sang, c'est pas vrai! Je comprends mieux Seth maintenant. Tu ressemble beaucoup à Edward et donc si je ne me trompe pas, tu es Erwan, le nouvel élève.**

J'acquiesçais, il se frappa soudain le front comme s'il avait eu une révélation.

**-****Mais attends une seconde, si tu es là, ça veut dire qu'Alice avait faux et donc que les autres ne sont plus obligés de te chercher. **

**-Me chercher?** Demandais-je surpris.

**-Oui, disons que je ne connais pas tous les détails mais Alice t'a vu t'enfuir ce matin dans une vision, ils étaient déjà au lycée mais lorsque Edward a constaté que tu n'étais pas en cours il a décidé de m'appeler pour qu'on te cherche.** J'étais bouche bée.

**-Vous me cherchiez, moi? **

**-Oui, enfin disons plutôt que Kelly l'a houspillé durant toute une heure, et lui, il a fini par s'inquiéter pour la sécurité de notre famille. Nous avons des secrets qui s'ils étaient découverts nous vaudraient des problèmes et malheureusement Kelly t'en a trop dit, et par conséquences il vaudrait mieux pour nous que tu ne tombe pas entre de mauvaises mains. Bon, excuse-moi un instant je dois prévenir les autres.**

Pendant un instant j'avais cru qu'on s'inquiétait pour moi, mais la réalité avait vite repris le dessus. J'observais les photos sur le bureau. Il y en avait deux, la première comportait neuf personnes dont une petite fille. Je réussis à mettre un nom sur la plupart des visages ou du moins je l'avais déjà vu quelque part. La fillette devait avoir dans les 4-5 ans, ses yeux chocolat m'indiquèrent de suite la personne surtout que sur l'autre photo, son visage correspondait bien à l'album que j'avais regardé. Sur cette photo, ce côtoyait 11 adultes, deux d'entre eux portaient une fillette dans les bras, celle qui se trouvait dans les bras d'Edward semblait faire la tête, étrange pour des enfants de 3ans environ, tous les autres souriaient, bien que j'eusse l'impression qu'Edward levait les yeux au ciel.

**-C'est votre famille?**Lâchais-je en constatant que le docteur avait fini.

**-Oui, ces photos regroupent les gens de ma famille, la première date de quand ma petite fille était petite, la seconde remonte à l'époque où Kelly et Ella avaient 3 ans. En fait c'était le jour de leur anniversaire, Ella a eu un cadeau de plus et par conséquence Kelly a boudé toute la journée avant de décidé de se cacher lors d'une partie de cache-cache. Elle nous a fait très peur, nous l'avions cherchée partout dans les environs, avec l'aide des gars de La Push. Nous qui sommes capables de sentir tout un panel d'odeurs et de les suivre à la trace, nous n'avons pas réussi à la retrouver, même un chien avec du flair ne l'aurait pas trouvé. Edward comme Alice étaient incapable de nous aider, on l'a retrouvée le lendemain, enfin, c'est elle qui est revenue à la maison parce qu'elle avait faim, même maintenant nous sommes encore incapables de la localiser par son odeur, c'est pour tout dire, bon reprenons.**

Il m'examina sous tous les fonds, ma taille, mon poids, ma tension, j'avais grandi de 30cm depuis la dernière fois, c'est à dire depuis mes 15ans, soit au total 1m75, une bonne tension quoiqu'en voyant son expression, je me mis à en douter.

**-Quelque chose ne va pas?**

**-Si tout va bien, tu es en parfaite santé, c'est ça qui me chiffonne, aucun symptôme, aucun signe qui pourrait expliquer cette fièvre.**

Il me regarda brusquement dans les yeux et lâcha:

**-T'es pas un loup quand même? **

**-Un loup? Euh non, je vois pas de quoi vous parlez. **

**-C'est que si tu en avais été un, j'aurais pu expliquer cette fièvre. Il ne nous reste plus qu'à faire des examens complémentaires. **

C'est alors que la fatigue et la douleur s'emparèrent de moi, je sombrais dans l'inconscience.

* * *

J'étais allongé, des draps me recouvraient, j'étais donc dans un lit à l'hôpital. Je tendis l'oreille pour écouter les voix derrière la porte.

**-Vous savez ce qu'il a? C'est que j'ai encore énormément de chose à faire et Emma commence à s'impatienter,** c'était la voix de Christie.

**-Je comprends tout à fait, j'ai fait tous les examens qu'il m'était possible de faire mais il m'en reste encore à faire et certains résultats ne sont pas encore arrivés. Vous habités à Forks, c'est bien ça.** Pas de réponse. **J'y habite également, je pourrais le ramener ce soir à la fin de mon service vers 21h, si j'en ai fini avec lui, et je vous préviendrais s'il doit rester sous observation, comme ça vous êtes tranquille. Ce n'est pas comme si vous l'abandonniez, c'est un jeune homme désormais, il ne vous en tiendra pas rigueur croyez-moi.**

**-Merci beaucoup, docteur.**

J'entendis la porte s'ouvrir, elle m'expliqua ce que j'avais déjà entendu, et elle partit comme elle était venue, dans un long silence.

La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau, il rentra et me déclara:

**-vu que tu es réveillé, on va pouvoir continuer.**

**-Je suis resté inconscient longtemps,** questionnais-je.

**-non, pas trop, deux bonnes heures environ. J'ai fait tous les prélèvements possibles et imaginables, mais il nous reste le scanner et l'IRM à passer. Bien entendu j'ai déjà tous les résultats, sanguins comme génétiques mais j'aimerais avant tout connaître la cause de tes migraines et le seul moyen c'est d'aller voir dans ta tête.**

Je grimaçais. Il m'emmena jusqu'à l'IRM, il m'aida à m'installer puis alla faire les premières coupes. La machine vrombissait autour de moi, on aurait dit un de ses vieux trains tout bruyants. Je me rendis enfin compte qu'il me parlait,

**-….Prend pas pourquoi Edward ne t'a pas expliqué notre façon de vivre, lorsqu'il a vu que tu nous détestais à cause de notre nature. **

**-Il n'a peut être pas eu le temps, il comptait peut-être me le dire aujourd'hui maintenant qu'il en connait la raison,** répondis-je du tac au tac.

**-Certes mais ça ne pardonne en rien la négligence de Kelly, elle était la plus à même de te détromper.**

**-C'est quoi votre façon de vivre?**Demandais-je.

**-Et ben pour le savoir lis donc dans mes pensées! **

Je grognais toutefois je fis ce qu'il demandait. «_Nous ne sommes pas des tueurs, nous ne voulons pas devenir des monstres, et le seul moyen que nous avons trouvé c'est de boire du sang animal, ça revient à ne manger que du tofu pour vous les humains.»_ Je lâchais étonné:

**-Vous vous nourrissez vraiment qu'avec des animaux?** Il rit.

**-oui, enfin depuis qu'ils ont rejoint ma famille c'est le cas, il y a bien eu des meurtres de leur part, mais c'est dur de se contenir surtout au début de sa vie. Mais désormais, tous sont capables de se contrôler, à force on s'habitue. C'est bon, tu peux te lever maintenant**.

Je me levais et le rejoignis, il observait les résultats, moi je ne voyais rien.

**-J'ai trouvé la cause de tous tes maux mon garçon,** jubila-t-il**, ****regarde donc cette masse, là, elle est très active comme on peut le voir sur cette coupe, c'est elle qui provoque tes migraines.**

Je le regardais inquiet, puis n'y tenant plus je lui fis part de mes inquiétudes.

**-C'est une tumeur? Un cancer? C'est opérable? **

**-Ola mon garçon, calme-toi! Alors je te le dis tout de suite ce n'est rien de tous ça, cette masse a un génotype différent du tien, c'est plus une sorte d'organisme vivant dans ta tête mais il y a un truc à retenir sur les 25paires de chromosomes que ces cellules possèdent 23 paires sont identiques à 100% à tes cellules souches, de plus seul les cellules des vampires ont 25 chromosomes...,** je l'interrompis d'une voix paniquée:

**- Attendez-vous être en train de me dire que j'ai un vampire dans ma tête, enfin des cellules vampiriques, mais elles vont me dévorer de l'intérieur****. **

**-Écoute-moi, il faut que tu te calme d'accord, je pense que ton don, provient de ces cellules car elles ont eu une activité qu'à partir du moment où je t'ai demandé de lire dans mes pensées, sinon avant elles étaient cachées dans ton cerveau. **

Il me raccompagna jusqu'à ma chambre et me laissa seul. Il n'avait pas répondu à mes questions, et avait même refusé de penser à la dernière, _vais-je mourir?_

**-Pourquoi devrais-tu mourir?** Me demandant une voix que j'identifiais aussitôt, Edward!

**-Oui, c'est moi alors?** Je lui désignais les radios refusant de parler. **Je vois, ce n'est pas très beau et quel est le verdict de Carlisle?**

**-Je ne sais pas,** répondis-je maussade, **il n'a rien voulu me dire et ce quel que soit le moyen.**

**-Et ben à mon avis tu vas avoir ta réponse assez vite, il arrive**, pouffa-t-il.

**-Qu'est ce qu'il y a de drôle? **

**-Rien, c'est sa théorie qui est drôle tu vas vite comprendre.**

Quelques instants plus tard Carlisle entrait, il tenait dans sa main un énorme dossier. Il jeta un regard à Edward puis se tourna vers moi.

**-J'ai compilé tous tes résultats, et malheureusement je n'ai rien trouvé de rationnel, soit tes douleurs sont purement imaginaires, soit elles sont réelles mais proviennent d'un autre endroit, je pencherais pour la Masse vampirique.** Je baissais la tête, vaincu, j'allais mourir.

**-Cette chose, on ne peut pas l'enlever?** J'observais autant Carlisle que Edward. Ce fut lui qui rompit le silence.

**-tu connais les vieilles séries?**

**-Oui.**

**-Stargate et ses symbiotes?**

**-Oui, pourquoi? **

**-Il se trouve que Carlisle pense que si on venait à te l'enlever, tu en mourrais car ce truc c'est une partie de toi. **

Voyant que je ne comprenais pas, Carlisle enchaina:

**-la masse est bien trop imbriquée dans ton cerveau, les dommages que l'opération pourrait causer seront considérables, voir fatals.** Je finis par hocher la tête.

**-C'est soit je l'enlève et je meurs, soit je la garde et je vois ce qui se passera. **

**-Exactement, Erwan. Seul l'avenir nous le dira,** termina Edward.

-**Bon, il est temps de te ramener chez toi. Je t'ai prescrit des antidouleurs et des corticoïdes. Je te conseille de suivre à la lettre ton ordonnance afin que les médicaments soient le plus efficace possible. Fais-moi confiance!**

Je le fixais, l'examinais. Voilà une phrase que j'avais déjà entendue, elle me disait de faire confiance aux vampires aux yeux d'or, or Carlisle et Edward avaient les yeux couleur or, quand ils n'avaient pas soif. Je riais, c'était un comble.

**-Qu'a-t-il?** Demanda Carlisle.

**-Je n'ai pas très bien compris mais il semblerait que tu viens de dire une chose qu'un homme lui a confiée.**

Edward s'adressa ensuite à moi: **-qui est cet homme?**

**-je n'en sais rien mais il m'a dit de faire confiance aux vampires aux yeux d'or,** dis-je en soupirant.

Carlisle acquiesça, puis nous partîmes, sur le parking, Edward regagna sa propre voiture. Carlisle me déposa chez moi. Je le remerciais puis rentrais dans la maison.


	6. petite Histoire sur la photo

Désolé, pour le retard, il se trouve qu'il me faut refaire le départage de ma fic et son mode d'expression( les dialogues et pensées et il y en a beaucoup) voilà un petit bonus en attendant la suite( chap 11 en ligne sur mon blog)

Forks, 1er Novembre 2145

Ce jour était assez spéciale, aujourd'hui je fêtais mes 3ans. Tous le monde était là, papa, maman, Dad, Papy, mamy, mamy Belle, tonton Met, Jazz et Seth, tata Alice et Rose et sans oublier Ella et moi. J'avais eu le droit de me faire réveillée par maman, elle m'avait fait plein de chatouille. J'avais tenté de me cacher sous ma couette mais Dad était entré à son tour en disant que si je ne me levais pas, il irait manger mes crêpes. Comme si je pouvais le croire ! Certes j'avais 3ans mais il ne faut pas non plus me prendre pour un bébé. Je savais compter jusqu'à 10 et connaissait parfaitement l'alphabet jusqu'à la lettre L, faut dire qu'écrire mon nom tout les jours à l'école c'est assez simple. Mais pour en revenir à Dad, il ne mangeait jamais, seul papa, maman et Seth mangeaient les autres je ne les avais jamais vu. Il y a pas si longtemps papy avait essayé de me faire manger une affreuse bouillie, après avoir plusieurs fois de faire entrer l'infâme mixture, il m'avait montré l'exemple, sauf qu'à voir sa tête j'avais fermé encore plus la bouche jusqu'à ce que Dad vienne me tirer de ses griffes. C'était souvent Dad ou mamy Belle qui s'occupaient de moi, tandis que papa et tonton Seth jouaient plus souvent avec Ella.

C'est ce qui a du m'énerver ce jour là. J'avais ouvert mes cadeaux, des robes de princesse (dommage j'aime pas les robes, je préfère les salopettes c'est plus facile pour jouer dehors), des jouets, enfin pleins de trucs quoi, sauf qu'Ella en avait plus que moi, c'était pas juste. Aussi durant la photo, je boudais, Dad n'arrêtais pas de se moquer de moi. Les grands proposèrent de faire un cache-cache, je crois bien que c'est à ce moment que tout à déraper. Je suis partie me cacher loin dans la forêt, j'ai trouvé derrière un buisson un trou suffisamment grand pour y être à l'aise, l'arbre qui le surplombais me cachais encore mieux et ma salopette camouflage me facilitait la tache. Le problème c'était que les grands pourraient facilement me repérer à l'odeur et à ma respiration. Je soupirais «_ si seulement je n'avais pas d'odeur_ ».

Le jeu commença, par plusieurs fois je les sentis passer devant ma cachette, puis le temps passa et des appels vinrent remplacer le silence. On m'appelait mais je ne voulais pas me montrer. La journée passa, des hurlements de Loups se firent entendre, des reniflements, mais personne ne me trouvais, fatiguée je m'endormis dans le milieu d'après-midi. Mon sommeil fut rythmé par ces bruits bien qu'ils finirent par se faire plus lointain. Je me réveillais peu après l'aube, mon ventre gronda me rappelant que je n'avais pas mangé depuis hier matin, zut alors je n'avais même pas gouté au gâteau au chocolat de mamy Belle.

Il n'y avait plus de bruits autour de moi, un mouvement sur le coté attira mon attention, un écureuil ramassai des glands. Je sortis de ma cachette, j'avais faim et je savais qu'un grand bol de chocolat m'attendait à la maison. Je parcourais les centaines de mètres me séparant de la villa familiale. Il y avait des gens qui pleuraient à l'intérieur, la voix de Belle me parvient :

«** -vous ne l'avez toujours pas trouvez ?..... Oui mais si elle avait été enlevée, on l'aurait sentit, on l'aurais vu….c'est comme si elle s'était volatilisée, oui je te préviens si j'ai du nouveau **»

Je regardais à travers la grande baie vitrée, si moi je pouvais voir le salon parfaitement, ceux dans le salon, eux ne le pouvait à cause des rideaux. Maman était assise sur le canapé, elle pleurait, mamy Belle tentait de la réconforter mais elle-même était très mal.

«_ Est-ce à cause de moi si elles sont si tristes ? Parce que je n'ai pas voulue répondre à leurs appels ? _»Pensais-je.

Etrangement je voulais courir dans leur bras, leur dire que j'étais désolée. Avais-je vraiment des regrets ou était-ce l'inconfort de ma situation. J'avais faim, j'avais froid, il avait plu durant la nuit et donc j'étais trempée sans compter que je m'étais fait dessus ; là à l'instant je voulais qu'on me trouve, j'en avais assez d'être dehors. Je vis brusquement Bella relevé la tête et regarder dans ma direction, elle se leva soudain et la baie s'ouvrit sur elle. Ne je comprenais pas ce qui ce passait, un instant j'étais là par terre à les regarder, et la seconde suivante j'étais à l'intérieur, dans les bras de Belle, au chaud. Maman revient rapidement avec une serviette, je me retrouvais bien vite toute nue avec pour seul habit cette gigantesque serviette qui me frottait de partout, mais c'était agréable car la chaleur revenait. Des voix rassurantes se faisaient entendre, un biberon me fut présenté et pour une fois je ne rechignais pas, j'avais trop faim. D'autres voix se firent bientôt entendre, à chaque nouvelle entrée je changeais de bras, chacun me grondait, me disait qu'il avait eu très peur.

La réaction la plus dure fut s'en doute celle de Dad, le dernier à rentrer avec papa, même Seth était là et m'avait fait un câlin, d'autres Loups étaient venus aussi ; mais Dad était furieux, il m'attrapa et me mis à plat ventre sur ses genoux, pour la première fois mais surement pas la dernière, j'eu droit à une fessée magistrale devant tous le monde, ce fut rouge de honte que j'étais partie me laver avec maman puis m'habiller. Lorsque je suis redescendue, je ne savais pas quoi faire, Dad m'attira vers lui, je me figeais, redoutant une autre fessée mais sa voix m'apaisa.

«** -calme ma puce, je t'aime et tu le sais mais il faut me comprendre, il fallait que je te punisse car sinon tu aurais fait encore la même bêtise, mais je suis heureux de pouvoir à nouveau t'entendre **» me souffla-t-il dans l'oreille.

Rassurée, je le laissai me consoler, le déjeuner arriva bien vite et avec lui un gâteau encore plus gros que la veille, avec Ella je soufflais mes bougies, contente, malgré tout de mes aventures.

Car oui, depuis se jour je sais que toute ma famille m'aime même si certain ne le montre pas beaucoup, et puis mon odeur n'est jamais revenue, pour les vampires et les loups je n'existe pas, mais les bruits de ma respirations et de mon cœur, ne se sont plus jamais tu.

Et pourtant, malgré tout ce temps, un seul a senti mon odeur alors que personne avant et encore maintenant ne la sent. Mon odeur a un tel effet sur lui qu'à chaque fois il tente de me mordre, la première fois qu'il a failli, il s'est enfuit, j'ai pleuré longtemps. Puis un jour peu après être revenu, il a pris tout le monde au dépourvu, et sa morsure au lieu de me transformer, a simplement changé mon odeur, elle lui est devenue supportable mais les blagues contre Garrett c'est fini car tous peuvent me sentir désormais.

Fin.

Dad=Edward, mamy Belle=Bella; Papy=carlisle,mamy= Esmée, papa=Jacob, maman=Nessie, et pour les autres ben faite travaillez votre cerveau ^^


	7. 5: visites impromptues

**5-Visites impromptues.**

A peine, avais-je posé le pied à l'intérieur, que mes parents me pressèrent de questions, Qu'est-ce que j'avais? Était-ce contagieux? Fallait-il des soins particuliers? Je leur répétais mot pour mot ce que Le docteur Masen m'avait dit de leur raconter.

**-Il va étudier mes résultats et nous fera part de ses conclusions vendredi après-midi, il m'a donné des médicaments à prendre en attendant afin de soulager mes migraines et de faire baisser la fièvre. De plus je dois rester à la maison jusqu'à vendredi, il viendra vérifier si je vais mieux ou pas.**

Satisfait, mes parents me laissèrent aller manger, puis je montais dans ma chambre. Cette journée avait été particulièrement éprouvante, aussi lorsque je m'allongeais sur mon lit, le sommeil me pris aussitôt.

Les rêves n'étaient pas mon truc, les cauchemars, eux, semblaient m'adorer. Je passais mes nuits dans des songes terrifiants, aussi quand ce doux rêve se produisit, je ne sus qu'en penser. Le gris habituel était désormais du vert, la forêt avait repris ses couleurs, cependant les gens qui m'entouraient étaient de nouveau flou, impossible de savoir de qui il s'agissait. Mais le plus troublant était de me voir moi, heureux. Je riais des bêtises que faisait l'une des petites silhouette, elle avait clairement la taille d'un enfant de 2ans. Et pourtant quelque chose dans cette scène de bonheur me gênait, je ressentais une aura de tristesse, de peur, dans l'atmosphère générale. Ce rêve n'était qu'une supercherie, il n'était là que pour me cacher le vrai sens de son contenu mais j'étais incapable de le deviner. Les rêves ne sont vraiment pas mon fort.

* * *

Lorsque je me réveillais le lendemain, je regardais mon réveil, il était 10 heures, j'étais en retard, je me levais précipitamment et attrapais mes vêtements pour retomber aussi sec sur mon lit. J'avais oublié que j'étais malade, j'allais devoir rester à la maison toute la semaine, enfin ce qu'il en restait. Je me relevais et je finis de me rhabiller. La maison était vide. D'habitude Christie travaillait ici, mais elle avait un rendez-vous important avec des collègues à Seattle, elle ne rentrerait que très tard ce soir-là. Elle m'avait même écrit un petit mot sur l'écran du frigo, elle m'indiquait les repas éventuels que je pouvais me faire à midi, et aussi à quelle heure rentrait Emma. Une voisine s'étant proposée pour la raccompagner à la fin de la journée. Comme je n'étais pas assez malade pour rester au lit toute la journée, _merci les médocs_ pensais-je, j'entrepris de ranger la maison, de faire quelques lessives et surtout de m'occuper de ma chambre. A mon plus grand désespoir j'avais terminé le tout peu avant midi. Pendant que je préparais à manger, je réfléchissais à une solution pour m'occuper cet après-midi ainsi que demain.

**-si seulement j'avais les cours d'hier ainsi que les devoirs, je pourrais passer le temps correctement**, soupirais-je**, je suis sensé être malade, mais je me porte comme un charme. Je crois bien que si j'étais sûr de pouvoir marcher droit, je serais allé au lycée, Docteur d'accord ou non! **

Je finis par faire plusieurs exercices portant sur les cours que nous devions étudier mercredi et lire l'un des ouvrages du cours de littérature anglaise, c'était mieux que rien, je bossais après tout. J'étais tant absorbé par ses activités peu engageantes, j'aurais préféré jouer sur ma console, que je ne vis pas le temps passé. Si bien que lorsque la sonnette retentit, je sursautais. Ma pendule n'indiquait que 15h20, ça ne pouvait donc pas être Emma, elle ne finissait l'école que dans une heure. Curieux, je descendis voir, je fus stupéfait en découvrant mon visiteur, je ne m'attendais pas à trouver cette personne ici.

**-Alice, que fais-tu ici?**

**-il se trouve que j'ai vu que tu t'ennuyais à mourir, alors je me suis dévoué pour t'apporter les cours d'hier et d'aujourd'hui ainsi que les devoirs pour demain bien que tu ne viennes pas en cours. Comme ça tu n'as plus aucune excuse pour te tourner les pouces !**

**-je te signale que j'ai travaillé cet aprèm. Je ne suis pas resté en boule à me morfondre sur ma mort prochaine,** répliquais-je vexé.

**-oh ça suffit maintenant, je ne te vois pas mourir, en tout cas pas d'ici un mois….**

**-un mois? Pourquoi uniquement un mois?** La coupais-je.

**-je ne sais pas, je te l'ai dit lundi, depuis que tu es arrivé, ton avenir a rendu l'avenir de tous, flou. Le tien en premier. J'arrive à savoir plus ou moins ce qui nous attend d'ici une semaine mais passer le mois d'octobre, rien, c'est flou, illisible et étrange. Des scènes banales sont présentes. Je sais ce qu'on va m'offrir à Noël, où l'on va le passer, mais les personnes présentes sont floues!**

**-Et ce n'est pas normal, c'est ça?**

**-oui, les seuls qui me gênaient ont finis par ne plus le faire avec le temps, j'ai fini par apprendre à leur passer au-dessus mais je reste incapable de voir leur avenir sauf à partir du moment où ils arrêtent de muter,** murmura-t-elle.

**-Attends une minute, de qui tu parles? Ce n'est pas de vampires en tout cas! Une fois muté, ils le restent toute leur vie,** questionnais-je.

Elle recula, elle en avait trop dit, ça j'en étais sur, sur son visage s'affichait une moue peinée.

**-Oups, il est déjà tard, je dois me dépêcher de rentrer, à plus tard. **

**-Et ma question, alors?** Répliquais-je outré.

Mais déjà elle s'éloignait, je tentais de lire dans ses pensées mais je n'eus droit qu'à une drôle de version de l'hymne national. Déçu, je la regardais disparaitre au coin de la rue. Ça faisait déjà deux fois qu'on me laissait sur ma faim. D'abord le médecin, ce Carlisle qui me demande si je suis un Loup et maintenant Alice, qui parlent de gens qui mutent et qui lui faisaient le même effet que moi_. Mais qui suis-je réellement bon sang?_ Je restais sur cette interrogation car au même instant la voiture de la voisine s'arrêta devant chez moi et Emma en descendit. Je la remerciais d'un signe de la tête puis rentrais à la suite d'Emma.

* * *

Le reste de la soirée se passa sans anicroche. Je remerciais intérieurement Alice d'avoir pensé à moi et de m'avoir fourni une excuse pour rester dans ma chambre jusqu'à leur du diner. En fin de soirée, la fatigue me rattrapa, et pour une fois je me couchais bien plus tôt que d'habitude. La nuit fut calme pour une fois, ni rêve ni cauchemar, juste un long chemin calme et tranquille qui m'amena au petit matin. Comme la veille, je fis le reste de mes devoirs durant la matinée. Christie me tint compagnie lors du déjeuner. J'étais de nouveau entrain de lire lorsqu'on frappa à la porte. Christie alla ouvrir, moi, je regardais ma montre, 14h25, ça ne pouvais pas être un de mes camarades, ni le facteur, il était passé plus tôt. Ne sachant pas de qui il s'agissait, je tendis l'oreille. J'entendis clairement Christie mais pas la voix de son interlocuteur.

**-oui, bien sur, il est dans sa chambre. C'est gentil à toi de lui amener ses cours. Et puis je suis contente de savoir qu'il a des amis, lui qui n'en a jamais vraiment eut.**

Je me levais et me dirigeais vers l'escalier, les voix se rapprochaient et je manquais de percuter Kelly au détour du couloir. Surpris, je ne pus m'empêcher de lui crier dessus.

**-qu'est ce que tu fais là, tu devrais être au lycée? T'es toute seule?**

**-calme-toi Erwan, mon cours a été annulé car le professeur est absent, j'en ai donc profité pour t'apporter tes devoirs.** Répliqua-t-elle un soupçon d'agacement dans la voix.

**-Ça va Erwan? Je te laisse t'occuper de ton invitée, et pas de bêtises, je vais chercher Emma et faire des courses, tu as besoins de quelque chose?**

**-non, merci, c'est bon,** répondis-je

Christie me lança un regard interrogateur. Ce n'était pas mon genre d'avoir des amis, et encore moins des filles. Je l'accompagnais jusqu'à la porte et répondis franchement à la question qu'elle se posait.

**-c'est ma partenaire de bio, et hier l'une de ses amies qui se trouve être la fille du docteur Masen a fait de même.**

**-je vois, le docteur aurait donc demandé à ses enfants de t'amener les devoirs, dommage, j'aurais aimé penser que c'était une amie.**

Je la regardais partir, j'avais préféré la contredire plutôt que d'avouer la vérité, Kelly était ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'une amie pour moi, en dépit de l'écart que je maintenais entre nous. Je soupirais un bon coup, puis je la rejoignis à l'étage. Elle était installée devant mon bureau, sa clé numérique insérer dans mon lecteur, elle transférait les cours.

**-merci, d'être venue, les autres sont au courant?**

**-au courant, tu parles, on a apprit juste avant le début du cours que le prof n'était pas là, j'ai sorti à Ella que j'allais à la salle informatique, et j'ai évité de penser que je passais te voir avant d'être arrivé au coin de ta rue.** J'attendais toujours la réponse, plus agacé qu'amusé.

**-alors j'attends!**

**-et ben, Alice n'est pas au courant ni Edward, en fait personne ne le sais, quoique à l'heure actuelle, Alice a dû le voir, et Edward par la même occasion,** soupira-t-elle.

**-Tu ne leur as pas dit! Tu veux ma mort ou quoi? Je te signale que tes petits copains, là les vampires, ils ne m'aiment pas vraiment.**

**-tu es ridicule parfois, s'ils ne t'aimaient pas, je peux te dire qu'ils ne s'inquièteraient pas comme ça pour toi. Alice n'aurait pas pris l'initiative de t'amener les cours hier, et Edward ne serait pas passé à l'hôpital mercredi, **gloussa-t-elle.

Je la contemplais sans rien dire, ce qu'elle me disait était impossible, impensable. Pourquoi des vampires que je ne connais que depuis cinq jour, et encore, s'inquièteraient pour moi? Nous ne dimes plus rien sur le sujet, et nous entreprîmes de faire nos devoirs. Toutefois je gardais un œil sur ma montre afin d'être prêt lorsque les autres arriveraient. Je n'eus guère à attendre car 5 minutes après la première sonnerie du lycée, on frappa à la porte.

* * *

Je dévalais l'escalier et me précipitais pour ouvrir la porte, pas la peine de lui donner une bonne raison pour entrer. Je l'ouvris enfin, la personne qui se tenait devant moi, avait vraiment l'air d'être un meurtrier avec son regard noir posé sur moi.

**-merci c'est gentil, de m'accueillir de la sorte, mais je ne suis pas un assassin, enfin disons que j'ai encore tué personne depuis la rentrée bien que des occasions se soient présentées. Kelly est ici?** demanda-t-il d'un ton trahissant son énervement.

**- désolé Edward, c'est l'impression que tu donnes et puis disons que je m'étais fait pas mal de films depuis l'arrivée de Kelly tout à l'heure.**

**- donc elle est là?**

Je hochais la tête, et le regardais bouche bée lorsqu'il lança dans un hurlement tonitruant:

**-Kelly, tu as intérêts à descendre immédiatement avant que l'envie ne me prenne de monter te chercher par la peau des fesses et de prévenir tes parents.**

J'attendis quelques instants, avoir un vampire furieux dans la maison, n'était pas une très bonne idée pour le mobilier comme pour ma tête mais bon, je sursautais lorsqu'un cri similaire lui répondit. Elle dévalait l'escalier en lui balançant toute sa fureur à la figure, et je ne parle pas de se qu'elle pensait.

**-Non mais, Dad tu te prends pour qui pour venir comme ça chez les gens!** _Saloperie de vampire liseur de pensées!_ **Je suis venue chez lui pour lui apporter ses devoirs!** _Et pour ses beaux yeux aussi, triple buse!_ **Et puis ça vas pas la tête de proférer des menaces devant des inconnus!** _Imbécile!_ **Imagine quelqu'un de sa famille soit là!** **Bon tu as du vérifier avant,** _espèce de vipère!_ **Osez me faire du chantage à propos de mes parents!** _Idiot!_ **Comme si je ne savais pas que tu t'empresseras de le dire à Papa, pour avoir une bonne raison de me renvoyer à La Push et m'éloigner un peu plus de mon objectif!** _Comme le dirais si bien papa, sale sangsues, buveurs de sang dégénérés._

Je la regardais sidéré, j'avais aussi bien entendu ses paroles que ses pensées, elle osait insulter un vampire, un vampire furieux qui plus est, et chez moi. Il était tendu, je ne voulais pas savoir à quoi il pensait et pour plus de sureté, je m'écartais du chemin. Juste au cas où il aurait l'idée de lui sauté dessus et de la massacrer. Et puis c'était lui le fameux Dad.

**-Kelly! Edward! Ça suffit maintenant, arrêter de vous donner en spectacle. Vous êtes pire que des gamins de deux ans. Et puis Edward tu sais très bien que tu n'auras jamais le dernier mot avec Kelly, elle est aussi têtue que moi et tu n'y changeras rien.**

Je regardais la jeune femme qui se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, Bella avait le don de dire des mots justes car les deux adversaires avaient baissé le nez, honteux de leur comportement et qui plus est devant le parfait inconnu que j'étais, bon pas si parfait mais presque. J'aperçus Alice qui sautillait derrière, elle s'apprêtait à nous faire une proposition qui ne m'emballait guère.

**-Vu que nous sommes tous là, autant en profiter pour faire nos devoirs et jouer un peu, je suis sur qu'Erwan s'ennuie tout seul, et qu'il n'a personne avec qui jouer.**

**-Et puis quoi encore je ne suis pas un bébé, je peux jouer seul avec mes jeux vidéos. Et avec Soul Combat Fighter X, je peux affronter le monde entier, enfin quand j'ai accès au salon.**

Je ne savais pas pourquoi j'avais dit ça mais les yeux d'Edward s'illuminèrent en entendant le titre du jeu.

**-Tu joues en mondial? C'est quoi ton classement? Une partie ça te dit? Enfin après les devoirs.**

Ma bouche s'était ouverte de stupeur, un vampire fana de SCFX, le simple titre lui avait fait oublier ses griefs contre Kelly et moi. Je ne savais que répondre, ce fut Alice qui le fit à ma place.

**-Bien sur Edward que tu pourras te mesurer à lui, mais d'abord les devoirs, et toi Erwan, ferme la bouche ou tu risque de gober une mouche.

* * *

**

Nous nous installâmes dans ma chambre, elle n'était pas très grand, mais ce fut largement suffisant pour terminer nos devoirs en l'espace d'un quart d'heure, nos vampires avait faits ce que Kelly et moi avions fait en 1 heure. Nous descendîmes au salon et j'entrepris de sortir le matériel, j'avais mon propre matériel de jeu, les gants, la visière holographique, les genouillères, enfin tout, je fus surpris en voyant réapparaitre Edward équipé d'un matériel inconnu, il était parti le chercher pendants que moi j'installais la zone de jeu. Chez moi j'étais le seul à y jouer, si le système d'exploitation avait été acheté par la famille, le jeu et le matos venaient de mes propres économies, j'avais du tondre un nombre incalculable de pelouse et faire du soutien scolaire pendant 2 bons mois avant de pouvoir me l'offrir. Je téléchargeais l'interface, puis insérais la clé contenant mon personnage, Edward fit de même avec le sien. Sur mon écran, les derniers résultats des matches off-line s'affichèrent j'avais encore gagné une dizaine de place en l'espace d'une semaine, je pouvais désormais prétendre être dans le top 50 mondial, voir même inter-lunaire (et oui la lune était depuis 30ans colonisée).

**-t'es prêt je te le dis tout de suite je fais en faire de la bouillie de ton combattant.**

**-même pas en rêve, tu ne le toucheras même pas,** répliquais-je concentré.

Le combat débuta, il était rapide et vif, mais je faisais corps avec mon perso, j'avais mis 3 mois avant de trouver les bonnes caractéristiques et bien que j'ai grandis depuis, je n'avais pas changé les mesures, ma souplesse était identique. Je l'époustouflais en enchainant, pirouette et saut périlleux pour éviter ses coups, si dans le monde réel on ne se touchait pas, nous étions cloitrés chacun dans une zone suffisamment grande pour faire nos mouvements, mais c'était surtout la pensée qui contrôlait les déplacements. Et une chose de bien, ni lui ni moi ne pouvions lire dans l'esprit de l'autre. Durant une bonne heure nous enchainâmes les feintes et les esquives, mon rythme de coups était le même qu'au début mais j'avais négligé un détail important, j'étais toujours malade.

La douleur me frappa brusquement, elle était d'une telle intensité que je me pliais en deux, hurlant de douleur tout en me tenant le bras. Edward n'avait rien vu, et il avait donné le coup de grâce à mon guerrier, terminant ainsi la partie. Les autres me regardaient ne sachant pas quoi faire, Bella la première réagit, elle me débarrassa de mon attirail et me pris le bras. Comme moi, elle pu voir la profonde marque rouge qui striait mon avant-bras, traçant un dessin assez complexe. Edward se précipita vers moi dès qu'il comprit le problème, j'étais trop faible pour cacher mes pensées et il savait que ce n'était pas le jeu qui m'avait causé une blessure.

**-fait voir! Bon sang, mais qu'est ce que c'est?**

Il examina attentivement les marqueurs, il fut surpris de les voir disparaitre. Il s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose quand son attention se reporta vers l'extérieur, sans un mot il se leva et alla ouvrir la porte, derrière se trouvait Carlisle.

**-Carlisle, Erwan vient d'avoir à nouveau une crise, elle s'est présentée subitement et des marques sont apparues sur sa peau, enfin sur une région de son avant bras, on aurait pu penser à un sceau, un tatouage. Et il a commencé à s'effacer aussi vite qu'il est apparu.**

Je les regardais s'avancer vers moi, Carlisle m'examina à son tour, j'avais de la fièvre mais à part cela, toutes mes constantes étaient normales. La marque sur mon bras continuait à me bruler, Il en fit en prélèvement, et me redonna des médicaments à prendre.

**-c'est une bonne chose d'avoir vu ton problème, et comme j'ai pu prélever quelques unes des ces cellules, je pourrais te dire ce qui les affectent. **

Christie choisit bien son moment pour revenir à la maison, elle fut stupéfaite par le nombre de personnes présentes mais Carlisle la rassura. Il lui donna les dernières nouvelles à mon sujet passant outre mon malaise d'il y a quelques minutes.

Mes résultats indiquaient que j'étais atteint d'une maladie génétique rare qui commençait à s'exprimer. Il venait de faire de nouveaux prélèvements afin de confirmer le résultat mais que pour l'instant, je n'avais rien à craindre surtout si l'on considérait le climat de la région. Mais qu'il comptait surveiller l'évolution de ma maladie durant les prochains mois.

Si je n'avais pas su lire les pensées, j'aurais surement fait la même tête que Kelly et Christie, surtout que j'en savais encore plus. Les vampires me saluèrent et partirent, Kelly les suivit sans un mot plongée dans ses pensées. Je du passer le week-end-end au lit, la fièvre atteignant son paroxysme samedi midi, aussi je passais la plupart de mon temps à dormir et à penser à cette fameuse journée, j'avais réussi à tenir plus d'une heure dans un jeu physique contre un vampire et un peu plus j'aurais réussi à le battre. Lorsque lundi je me réveillais, je constatais que la forme était revenue, je me préparais pour aller au lycée.

Si j'avais su que cette journée marquait le début de ma nouvelle existence, j'aurais essayé de l'éviter. La semaine qui venait promettais d'être exaspérante avec au final, une vision qui changerait radicalement mon avenir et le leur, des vampires arriveraient dans trois jours, mais étaient-ils amis ou ennemis?

* * *

Voilà, une petite rewiews pour que je poste la suite, j'ai de la réserve alors j'en profite. Après tout j'ai 13 chapitre et 1 prologue répartient sur 98pages words.

donc si vous voulez la suite, dite le en souriant ^^( j'écris actuellement le chapitre 14)


	8. 6:Invitation à La Push et Vision

les paroles sont en **gras**, les pensées percues en _italique _voir en_ **gras italique** l_orsqu'elles se suivent et proviennent de 2 personnes différentes.

bonne lecture.

**

* * *

6-Invitation à La Push et Vision.**

Mon réveil avait décidé qu'aujourd'hui, j'irais au lycée, ou alors c'était moi, mais dans tous les cas, la personne qui l'avait mis une heure plus tôt allait m'entendre. J'entrepris de déjeuner avec les moyens du bord, les céréales ayant étrangement disparues de leur lieu de stockage, en l'occurrence du placard. Je n'avais qu'une idée en tête, c'était de me défouler sur quelqu'un, en particulier sur une petite tête blonde qui avait décidé de me prendre la tête aujourd'hui vu que j'avais été absent de tout le week-end, Emma, l'origine de ce mauvais début de journée! Mais bon, si je le faisais, j'aurais des problèmes, je finis de me préparer puis-je filais au lycée, en avance comme d'habitude, ce n'est pas d'être en avance qui résoudrait mon problème de vampire.

En arrivant, je passais au secrétariat afin de déposer les justificatifs pour mon absence. Mais Mme Quollente avait une autre vision de mon retour.  
**-Oh! M. Delfan, je suis ravie de voir que vous allez beaucoup mieux, espérons que votre problème de santé est désormais terminé. Vous avez bien récupéré tous vos cours ? C'est que M. Massen m'avait déjà fait part de votre absence, enfin je veux dire le docteur Massen, il est passé jeudi matin, pour déposer vos papiers et demander à ce que vos professeurs donnent vos cours à ses enfants.** Minauda-t-elle.  
**-Ah! Euh.... ; oui je les ai bien reçus, j'ai beaucoup appréciez de ne pas prendre de retard, par contre il ne m'a pas averti de son passage ici,**répondis-je agacé. Elle renchaîna aussitôt.  
**-Oh! Tu sais, Le docteur Massen est très occupé, mais il est vrai qu'en général, il ne s'occupe que des urgences en ville, lorsque son collègue est de repos. Il travaille surtout dans la réserve indienne plus loin, et à l'hôpital bien sur. ****

* * *

  
**

La première sonnerie retentit, je la saluais vivement et fonçais en cours, elle portait bien son nom, elle avait à peine remarquée que je passais mon temps à regarder ma montre, un peu plus et j'en aurais appris beaucoup sur ce qu'elle pensait des élèves, en particuliers de certains canons dont je faisais parti. J'entrais en biologie, et m'assis à ma place. Pas de Kelly, enfin pas encore, j'en profitais pour souffler un peu. Enfin, juste un peu, une respiration pour être exacte, car l'instant suivant, ma dynamique voisine faisait son apparition et commençait son interrogatoire, ou son discours, tout dépend de quel coté on se place.

**-Erwan, je suis ravie de voir que tu vas mieux, pas trop dur ce week-end-end-end ? Si on dirait, tu as encore la tête d'un malade. T'as fini tes devoirs ? Oups, c'est vrai on les a finis ensemble vendredi. Moi j'ai passé mon week-end à répéter avec mon groupe de copains, on veut essayer de battre Edward et les siens à fête de samedi, ça va être dur mais on peut y arriver. Ça te dirait de venir ? C'est à La Push, je te présenterais mes amis, enfin la plupart sont des amis de ma sœur. Il y aura plein de stands de jeu, de nourriture et même de** **babioles. Alors tu viens ?****  
**  
Elle aurait surement continué ainsi durant tout le cours si le prof ne l'avait pas rappelé à l'ordre. Moi, je refusais de répondre à son invitation, de la part d'une fille ça faisait bizarre, et puis elle avait dit qu'Edward et les siens y seraient donc un grand rassemblement de vampires_._

_Non-merci !_ _**Tu sais ma famille ne va pas te manger ! Et puis tu en connais déjà la moitié, enfin la moitié la plus cool, mais ne va pas le répéter aux autres.**_ Je regardais Edward, il me lança un sourire encourageant mais mon autre excuse valait toujours. _Et moi je sors quoi comme réponse à mes parents pour cette sortie ? Une fille m'a invité ! Ah! Non, c'est juste ma voisine très encombrante de biologie. Oui, c'était trop improbable pour être vrai,_ pensais-je cynique. Pour toute réponse, il haussa les épaules en levant les yeux au ciel. Ce qui ne fit qu'attirer l'attention de Bella sur moi. Il avait du lui raconter mes pensées pour qu'elle se mette à pouffer à son tour.

* * *

La fin du cours m'offrit l'échappatoire tant attendue. Mais Bella ne semblait pas de cet avis, et comme nous avions travaux pratiques, discuter n'était pas interdit.  
**-Tu sais Erwan, si le problème est que Kelly t'as invitée, tu peux trouver une autre excuse pour y aller, comme par exemple tes camarades ne font que parler de cette fête, que tu voudrais découvrir la réserve tout en t'amusant, tu n'es pas obligé de parler d'elle.****  
**Je la regardais gêné, lui avouer que ce n'était pas la seule raison de ma décision, m'horripilais.  
**-ce n'est pas l'unique raison.** Murmurais-je.  
**-Tiens donc et qu'est ce qui te retient de venir ? ****  
****-il y a des êtres bizarres là-bas, bon ici aussi il y en a, mais ils ne sont pas aussi nombreux, je n'arrive pas à savoir de quoi il s'agit, je ressens juste leur aura, elle est toute aussi dangereuse que les vampires. La seule fois ou je suis allé à La Push, j'y suis resté à peine 2 minutes tellement j'avais la trouille. Je préfère encore le connu à l'inconnu. **Déclarais-je en palissant.

Elle étouffa un rire naissant, mais je voyais bien qu'intérieurement, elle était morte de rire.  
**-Et ben dis donc, voyez-vous ça, notre petite tête brulé n'a pas peur des vilains vampires qui le côtoient mais il a peur des monstrueuses bébêtes qui se cachent dans la réserve.**Elle changea brusquement de ton, elle devient cassante.  
**-Arrête un peu ton cinéma Erwan, grandis, tu as encore plus peur de ce dont tu ne devrais pas. Croit moi la raison de ta peur est nulle et non avenue. Ils sont certes tous aussi redoutables que les vampires mais tu n'as rien à craindre d'eux à moins que tu ne sois un vampire buveur de sang humain.****  
****-mais........... **Tentais-je avant d'être à nouveau coupé.  
**-pas de mais qui tienne! Le meilleur moyen pour toi de vaincre cette peur irrationnelle car elle est irrationnelle pour un garçon qui comme toi connais notre existence, c'est d'aller constater par toi-même qu'il n'y a rien d'autre que des êtres humains à la Push. De plus dit toi que toute la ville y sera donc pas de danger en perspectives.****  
**  
Je préférais grommeler dans mon coin, elle accepta cette décision avec un soupir exaspéré, avec moi, ils vont en avoir du boulot, car il aura suffit de deux jours pour que je reprenne ma réserve vis-à-vis des vampires. Durant l'intercours et le cours de français, je n'entendais que ça, la fête par-ci, la fête par-là. Pensées et paroles m'assaillaient continuellement, au point qu'une nouvelle forme de migraine avait fait son apparition. C'était comme si on m'avait placé devant un disque rayé qui répétait continuellement la même phrase : Tu viens à la fête samedi ?

* * *

Je souhaitais passer la pause du midi tranquille, loin de tout ce boucan. Je filais m'installer sous un arbre à la limite du lycée, le temps était nuageux mais il n'y avait pas de vent pour une fois. Je n'étais pas passé à la cafète avant et je me demandais si je pouvais tenir jusqu'à mon retour à la maison.

**-Attrape ! Ça ne sert à rien de te poser la question. Mange et c'est tout. **Entendis-je.  
Je regardais mon bienfaiteur et le remerciais intérieurement du calme qu'il m'offrait.  
**-de rien, je dois avouer qu'ils sont plutôt bruyants aujourd'hui, et puis je préfère te prévenir que dès l'instant où tu aurais franchi la porte, Kelly et ses copains se seraient jeter sur toi pour te trainer à notre table, et je doute que tu aies appréciez le sujet de conversation,** déclara Edward, un immense sourire aux lèvres.  
**-tu compte rester là ? Ou tu vas les rejoindre ? ****  
****-comme tu veux, Bella ne s'en offusquera pas, elle a deviné que tu n'étais pas dans ton assiette depuis la proposition de Kelly.****  
**  
Je pouffais un coup, puis n'en pouvant plus je riais, mais d'un rire que je n'avais eu, un rire amusé qu'un être normal aurait face à une situation comique et Edward riait avec moi, faut dire que ses pensées étaient plutôt drôles sur la fureur de Bella.  
**-elle ne va quand même pas te faire ça ? Te faire la tête car tu auras préféré échapper un peu à l'ambiance festive de la cafétéria et aller parler avec le nouveau dégénéré du coin.****  
****-Tu ne crois pas si bien dire, sauf que ce serait plutôt mes frères et sœurs qui vont me faire la tête. La dernière fois que j'ai parlé à un nouveau, enfin qu'un nouveau c'est pointer ici, je suis** **devenu dingue et j'ai faillit le tuer.**Je frissonnais, zut! J'allais perdre ma tête au final. **Et au final, cette personne est devenue un membre à part entière de ma famille.****  
****-Bella ?**

**-Oui, ma Bella. A l'époque nous étions dans notre coin, nous ne parlions à personne. Elle est arrivée et à changer ma vie, j'ai commencé à discuter avec ses amis mais sans plus. De cette époque, il ne lui reste vraiment que deux de ses amis, et croit moi, pour moi c'était tout le contraire c'était mes ennemis. Aujourd'hui, ils font partis de ma famille bien que ce ne soit pas des vampires, je ne côtoie aucun véritable humain ici, tous ceux avec qui je parle, tous les amis des filles sont originaires de La Push. Donc si je te dis d'y aller, vas y tu ne risque rien, surtout pas avec des protecteurs comme Kelly ou moi. S'il t'arrive un problème là-bas tu cite mon nom, ceux de ma famille ou encore de ces deux idiots de notre groupe de sport et tu seras sauf, tu seras emmené directement devant le grand chef ou son plus haut gradé présent. ****  
**  
Il m'avait fait tout un discours et j'avais bien vu tous les sentiments qu'il ressentait. Il n'avait pas peur d'aller là-bas, il n'y avait que des amis. Je passais le reste de la journée à y penser. _Irais-je ou n'irais-je pas ?_ Telle est la question.

* * *

Les jours défilèrent, comme prévu à partir du moment où j'entrais dans la cafétéria, j'étais pris d'assaut par mon partenaire de sport et Kelly. Elle passait son temps à me demander si je venais et moi, comme un parfait idiot je ne savais pas quoi répondre, si bien que je fus surpris lorsqu'elle m'engueula jeudi midi et encore plus de la tournure que cela pris.  
**-Bon, ça suffit maintenant, tu vas me donner une réponse claire et nette sur ta présence samedi à la fête !****  
**Si j'avais pu me cacher, je l'aurais fait, j'étais d'un rouge tomate et pour ne pas faciliter les choses toute la table était morte de rire donc une quinzaine de personne environ, sans parler de tous les élèves présents. Mais l'intervention de sa sœur me prit au dépourvue, celle-ci n'en avait que faire de moi.  
**-Ça ne te sert plus à rien, tu sais Kelly, Seth a prévenu les parents et ils seront là.****  
****-Quoi ! Attends que je l'attrape ce faux jeton, hier encore il ne disait que je pouvais faire ce** **que je voulais, qu'il n'avait aucune raison de prévenir nos parents**, gronda Kelly, furieuse.  
**-Tu sais bien que ça vas faire un mois qu'on ne les a pas vus, autant qu'ils viennent pour la fête. Et puis c'est trop tard, leur vol est déjà prévu et Seth prêt à aller les chercher.****  
**  
Les autres ne disaient plus rien. Bella comme Edward soupirait, la raison m'était clairement donner, _et voilà encore une prise de bec entre Kelly et son père. Surtout avec tous ces idiots qui sont incapables de cacher lui cacher les faits, une chance qu'il ne soit pas au courant pour vendredi dernier sinon mon gars ça aurait été ta fête._ Surpris j'en avalais ma salive de travers et manquait de m'étouffer.

Après cette nouvelle, Kelly ne m'adressa plus un mot et le lendemain m'indiqua clairement qu'elle ne voulait pas me voir à cette fête. J'en étais encore abasourdi en cours de sport. Edward n'en avait pas parlé, pour lui, ça ne le regardais pas même si la réaction de Kelly le faisait rire car sitôt qu'elle se sera expliquer avec son père, aussi vite elle reviendra me harceler.  
**-tu devrais quand même venir demain. Kelly est toujours nerveuse quand son père est dans** **le coin mais elle sera ravie de te voir,** me lança l'indien.  
**-Ça peut plus durer, ça vas faire trois semaines que je te côtoie et je ne connais toujours pas ton prénom voir même ton nom,** répliquais-je gêné.  
Le cours était fini mais il me regarda plusieurs minutes bouche bée, puis il éclata de rire  
**-en effet, c'est risible que tu ne le sache pas je te le dis mais en échange, tu viens demain.** J'acquiesçais. **C'est Quil, retiens juste ce nom, ce sera suffisant pour me retrouver demain.**

Puis il partit. Durant la soirée j'informais mes parents que j'irais à la réserve le lendemain, tout le lycée comptait y aller et je ne voulais pas rester sur le banc de touche, l'autorisation me fut donner sans aucun problème comme ça eux pourraient passer une journée en famille à Seattle. La nuit fut très agitée pour moi. Je me réveillais avec un mauvais pressentiment, que quelque chose de grave était entrain de se produire, mais je ne savais pas quoi.

* * *

Le temps que je me prépare, il était déjà dix heures passées, à coup sur ils penseront tous que je me suis défiler, pourquoi me casser la tête à y aller, mais bien sur ! A cause d'une stupide promesse que j'avais faite. Je grimpai sur ma moto et filais direction la réserve indienne. Il y avait du monde sur la route mais encore plus sur la zone de stationnement. J'arrivais à hauteur d'une des entrées lorsqu'un gars m'interpella.

**-les véhicules restent ici, seul les habitants sont autorisés à continuer et c'est 1 dollar le stationnement pour la journée, le monde oblige, c'est pour garder la nature propre.****  
**Je lui lançais un regard noir avant de grommeler ma rage de cette entourloupe.  
**-Okay, mais dit moi, tu saurais par hasard où se trouve un dénommé Quil, c'est qu'il a grandement insisté pour que je vienne et il ne m'a pas averti sur ce point.****  
****-Quil ? Lequel tu veux ?****  
****-car il y en a plusieurs en plus ! J'en sais rien moi, il est en première, il est mon partenaire de sport avec Edward.....****  
****-Ah ! Le pote à Kelly, le louveteau cendre, oui, c'est bon je sais qui c'est, et toi tu es ? Non laisse moi deviner le nouvel élève que Kelly harcèle.****  
****-euh ! Oui c'est moi, Erwan.****  
****-Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit plus tôt, t'es attendu la haut. Garde ta bécane et file, tu devrais trouver Quil au niveau du magasin, au pire tu t'adresse à l'un des stands pour ranger ta moto.****  
**

Hilare, je continuais mon chemin, non mais vraiment, les habitants de cette réserve étaient tous des dingues, les sœurs Black en première ligne. J'aperçus Quil qui m'attendait, il me désigna une sorte de garage, j'y déposais ma moto.  
**-j'avais fini par croire que tu ne viendrais pas. Bon malheureusement on remettra la visite à plus tard, je suis chargé d'aider à l'installation des instruments de musique et ils sont arrivés. Viens suis-moi, tu serais capable de te perdre.** Ria-t-il me faisant signe de le suivre.

Et voilà qu'il me prenait pour un gamin de cinq ans. Je le suivais, il s'écarta de la foule, j'aperçus la scène dans un coin, et à quelques mètres de là était garer une camionnette. Il n'y avait pas un chat mais vu le boucan que faisait un gros costaud c'était normal. En le voyant une image me traversa la tête et je ne pus m'empêcher d'exprimer ma pensée.  
**-il ne lui manque plus des poils et on aurait un ours, c'est drôle non.****  
**  
Mon ours n'eut pas l'air de trouver ca drôle car il se précipita sur moi, me hissa par-dessus sa tête et glissa dans la boue, ce qui eut pour effet de me transformer Quil et moi en monstres de boue mais également d'asperger la blonde qui venait d'apparaitre. Le résultat était étonnant car tous riaient sauf la Blonde et moi. La blonde car elle n'appréciait pas que ses vêtements soit taché, moi car j'étais le responsable de ce carnage. Des voix retentirent près de moi.

**-Pourquoi pas ! C'est une drôle de façon de faire les présentations, fallait le dire Erwan, si tu voulais faire un combat de boue, je pense mon frère, ce gentil nounours répondant au nom d'Emmet aurait accepté sans problème. Et cela aurait évité les taches sur les vêtements de Rosalie, elle n'aime pas être salie de la sorte.****  
****-Alice, tu aurais pu prévenir, ce n'est pas sympa ce que tu as fait. C'est limite si Erwan n'essaye pas de se cacher sous Terre** répliqua Edward.

Emmet s'était redressé et désormais il me dominait, soudain il me tendis la main et me salua comme si le passage dans la boue n'avait jamais existé. Ce fut Carlisle qui ramena tout le monde à la raison.  
**-bon, je crois que tout le monde c'est bien amusé et qu'il va y avoir des revanches demain si ce n'est pas ce soir. Mais il y a du monde aujourd'hui et le mieux serait de ne pas nous faire remarquer donc pendant que nous finissons de décharger, Emmet et Rosalie vous allez vous changer et ne trainez pas en route, et toi, Quil tu emmènes Erwan et vous faites un brin de toilette.** _Un plongeon dans la rivière serait le plus efficace. _Pensa-t-il_  
_  
**-Quil prend des affaires chez toi pour Erwan et toi et aller prendre une douche chez moi car je doute que l'ancêtre accepte autant de saleté dans sa salle de bain, de plus il y a deux** **douches à la maison,** proposa Kelly qui venait d'arriver, elle n'était pas seule. Les derniers vampires étaient avec elle, mort de rire, ils se contentèrent d'un bref signe de la tête à mon égard. De Kelly, j'eus droit à un regard noir avec à la clé un message très simple, si on faisait la moindre saleté, ou si on fouinait, elle nous le ferait payer très cher.

* * *

Sans un mot, je suivais mon collègue d'infortune, lorsqu'il rentra chez lui, je pus clairement entendre les remontrances qu'il subissait, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il revenait couvert de boue aujourd'hui. Il ressortit assez vite, penaud puis il me guida jusqu'à une maison se tenant à la lisière des bois, elle était simple tout comme l'intérieur. Je pris soin de nettoyer derrière moi, juste au cas où Kelly mettrait ses menaces à exécution. Lorsque nous repartîmes en direction de la fête, je pus constater que la musique battait son plein. Les groupes locaux se démenaient sur la scène.

**-Ceux que tu entends là, c'est Edward et sa famille, ils ouvrent toujours le bal et parfois ils le finissent aussi. Ils ne participent pas au concours, car sinon, nous autres n'aurions aucune chance de gagner,** m'expliqua Quil tout en me tendant une énorme part de pizza.

J'avais complètement perdu la notion du temps, faut dire que l'absence quasi-permanente du soleil ne facilitait pas les choses. Nous venions de rejoindre Carlisle quand la musique s'acheva. Quil soupira puis il me désigna Kelly un peu plus loin qui l'attendait avec d'autres musiciens.  
**-désolé, il faut que je te laisse, ils seraient capables de m'étriper si je fais une fausse note.****  
**  
Je souriais, il était abattu, j'étais d'accord avec lui, enfin, pour Kelly, valait mieux ne pas la contrarier si on tenait à vivre longtemps. Bella m'accueillit d'un sourire entendu. Elle savait que j'étais tendu et le grand Blond à coté d'elle semblait tout aussi au courant. Une vague de calme m'envahit soudain, je sursautais et manquais de me retrouver à nouveau dans la boue.  
**-Je suis désolé, je ne savais pas que tu étais à ce point sensible à mon don, je voulais juste t'aider à te détendre car on dirait que tu es assis avec un couteau sous la gorge. Je m'appelle Jasper, tu dois être Erwan,** me demanda t-il

Je le lui confirmais puis nous discutâmes, les autres s'étaient joints à nous, ils me posaient toutes sortes de questions et je faisais de mon mieux pour y répondre. Carlisle était celui qui attachait le plus d'importance à mes réponses. Le groupe de Kelly devait être monté sur scène car ils y reportèrent leur attention. Seul Jasper continuait à me parler, sauf que brusquement je perdis la connexion avec la réalité, je me retrouvais ailleurs, sans pour autant avoir bougé. Cette vision ressemblait beaucoup à mes cauchemars sauf que cette fois j'étais éveillé, je venais d'activer le don d'Alice.

* * *

Ça devait se passer dans un pays chaud, en Afrique surement, le sable était omniprésent et au loin on pouvait distinguer des pyramides, L'Égypte. Cinq vampires se battaient contre tout un groupe, puis un second groupe entra en scène, je ne pus retenir un frisson de dégouts, les Italiens, ils étaient par trop identifiables avec leurs capes noires. Trois des vampires reculèrent, méfiants, pour comprendre, il fallait y assister, les attaquants étaient piéger dans une sorte de cage transparente, le genre de piège que Victoire faisait, elle apparue à son tour, elle avait changé, elle était bien plus vieille, 16 ans, elle n'avait donc pas été transformée immédiatement, mais ses yeux cramoisis indiquaient qu'elle l'était à présent. Les vampires prisonniers étaient brulés vifs, ils ne pouvaient pas s'échapper, et elle y prenait plaisirs.

Les cinq qui avait été attaqués se disputaient à présent l'un d'eux voulait accepter la proposition de rejoindre le rang des Italiens, que c'était la moindre des choses pour l'aide apporter. Trois d'entre eux refusèrent, ils étaient assez jeunes, ce fut eux que ma vision suivie. Ils étaient inquiets pour eux cette attaque avait été organisée. Je reprenais conscience sur la phrase du plus jeune d'entre eux et la vue de la ville de Forks  
**-Nous devrions aller chercher asile auprès de nos amis, je crains que les choses ne viennent à empirer si nous restons là, nous ne ferons jamais le poids contre leur nouvelle arme, si nous nous dépêchons nous serons très vite chez eux.****

* * *

  
**  
Il y avait du monde autour de moi, des voix inquiètes, une particulièrement tendue. Je pensais que du fait de sa présence, il ne m'obligerait pas à revivre la destruction qui c'était déroulé sous mes yeux mais il en fut autrement.  
**-Erwan, qu'as tu vu ? Dis-moi ! Alice n'a pas pu voir ce qui se passait, toi tu as vu, tu as comprit. Que va-t-il se passer ? Ton esprit s'est bloqué en même temps que tu avais la vision.** J'observais Edward, j'avais cru qu'il aurait suivi avec moi, mais non, mon don faisait des caprices, je revisualisais la scène mais ne prononçais en tout et pour tout avant de me réévanouir.  
**-le destin est en marche, ils arrivent.****  
**  
Les discussions allaient bon train, ils comptaient mettre en place des patrouilles, surveiller les alentours, ils ne savaient pas qui venaient et moi je ne pouvais pas les renseigner. Je ne voulais pas rester ici, et quand je leur en fis part, ils comprirent.  
**-très bien, tu peux rentrer chez toi, Erwan, mais repense bien à ce que tu as vu, il a de très grandes chances pour que demain, tu sois obligé de venir nous voir. C'est pour notre sécurité à tous. **Soupira Carlisle.**  
**  
Je grimaçais, mais je fus heureux de constater qu'on ne s'intéressait plus à moi, je récupérais ma moto et m'apprêtais à partir lorsque Kelly me rejoignit, un casque sous le bras.  
**-Ça te dérange pas si je fais un bout de chemin avec toi, pendant que t'étais évanoui, Edward à appeler mes parents, ils ne vont plus tarder surtout s'ils ont mis le turbo, je préfèrerais les mettre au courant avant qu'ils ne se pointent ici avec tout ce monde.****  
**  
Nous partîmes assez vite, il y avait personne sur la route, elle finit par me désigner l'endroit où elle comptait attendre. Je restais sur le bas coté et la regardait faire, elle marchait de long en large. Enfin le bruit d'un moteur nous parvient, la voiture devait rouler vite car le son était de plus en plus fort. Elle apparue au détour du virage, Kelly bondit sur la route et se mit à faire de grand geste, paniqué, je fonçais et la plaquais dans les fourrés, la voiture, elle, fit un dérapage monumental avant de s'arrêter pile à l'endroit ou Kelly se tenait quelque seconde auparavant. Trois personnes en sortirent, et pour couronner le tout je les identifiais comme étant les parents de Kelly et Seth. Et moi, devant eux, je la houspillais, lui hurlais dessus.

**-t'es devenue folle ! On ne coure pas sur la route comme ça, tu voulais te tuer ou quoi ! Imagine que tu te sois fait tuer c'est ma tête qu'Edward serait venue chercher.****  
**  
Sur ce je la saluais, saluais les personnes qui venaient de nous rejoindre, grimpais sur ma moto devant leurs regards ébahis et rentrait chez moi. A peine arrivé, je courais m'enfermer dans ma chambre avec l'espoir de ne pas en sortir avant la St Glinglin. Mais comme l'avais si bien dit Edward, ils ne me laissèrent pas tranquille.

* * *

Désolé d'avoir mis autant de temps, je vais essayer de retranscrire tout mes chapitres dans la semaine. comme vous aurez pu le constater, mon principale problème est la lecture de pensées, comment les démarquées surtout lorsqu'elles se suivent.

ce chapitre aura été plutôt long, 9 pages word ^^. n'hésiter pas à laisser une rewiews, ca fait plaisir. à l'heure actuelle 15 chapitre sont écrits.


	9. 7:Rencontre avec les Loups et journée

Je tiens à préciser qu'à moins que ce soit précisé, le POV est celui d'Erwan. par conséquent les dialogues sont uniquement ceux qu'il capte. ce qui explique pourquoi on ne sait pas qui parle parfois .

Sur ce bonne lecture. les règles sont les mêmes,** gras pour les paroles**, _italique et_ **_gras italique pour les pensées._**

* * *

**7-Rencontre avec les Loups et journée chez les Vampires.**

La nuit avait été longue, très longue. Je me repassais en boucle la vision, cherchant à en comprendre le sens, je me remémorais également l'attitude de Kelly sur le bord de la route, mais rien, aucun indice ne voulais se dévoilé à moi. J'étais dans un état second, plus vraiment endormi mais pas non plus réveillé. Edward m'avait averti hier qu'il y avait de fortes chances qu'on me demande de tout réexpliquer, sans doute aux parents de Kelly. J'espérais vraiment qu'ils m'aient oublié. Je n'aimais déjà pas les vampires mais je craignais encore plus ce qui se cachait à La Push, un mystère qui faisait trembler de terreur cette petite partie vampirique qui se trouvait en moi. Soudain un crissement de pneu retentit, suivis deux minutes plus tard par le carillon de la porte.

Christie alla ouvrir la porte, j'écoutais la discussion.

**-Bonjour Erwan est-il là?**

**-Oui, il dort encore, il me semble, que puis-je pour toi?**

**-Ben, il se trouve qu'on a un exposé à faire, et qu'on s'était donné rendez-vous ce matin chez moi vers 9h.**

**-Oh, je vois, il ne m'en a pas parlé, il a du oublier. Si tu veux bien attendre deux minutes, je vais le réveiller.**

Pas besoin de me réveiller, je l'étais déjà, entendre la voix de Kelly m'avait amplement sorti de ma torpeur, Mais la brusque apparition de Bella dans ma chambre, encore plus. Elle me fit signe de me taire puis enchaina aussitôt

**-tu ne râles pas, tu te lèves, tu t'habilles et tu nous rejoins dans la voiture, estime-toi heureux que ce soit Kelly et moi qui venions te chercher, car les autres n'auraient pas été aussi délicats.**

Elle disparu aussi subitement qu'elle était apparu, Christie frappa à la porte, elle rentra et me passa le message. Je lui confirmais les dires de Kelly, après tout nous avions bien un exposé à faire, je me préparais et partit les rejoindre dans la voiture.

Le trajet fut silencieux, Bella conduisait vu que Kelly n'avait pas encore l'âge requis, celle-ci passait son temps à me regarder. Toute sortes d'émotions apparaissaient sur son visage, je voyais bien qu'elle voulait dire quelque chose, mais elle n'arrivait pas à le formuler, en soupirant je pris la parole.

-**je suis désolé pour hier, je n'aurais pas du te crier dessus.** Elle me regarda surprise et puis elle gigota gênée.

**-tu n'as pas à t'excuser, je n'ai pas réfléchis, d'ailleurs Seth et mes parents ont tellement été surpris qu'ils n'ont rien dit sur le moment mais une fois arrivé à la maison, j'ai eu droit à une grosse engueulade.** Bella ricana avant de parler.

**-Juste grosse?** **C'était la plus énorme engueulade que nous avons eu l'occasion de voir, et je parle au nom de tout les miens, toute la réserve doit être au courant d'ailleurs. A coté de ça, les brimades de mon père ou d'Edward, ce n'était rien, même celles dont j'ai eu droit après la découverte de ma tentative de suicide en sautant de la falaise ou de la moto ou encore de ma fuite pour aller à la Push alors qu'Edward me l'avait interdit.**

Je la regardais abasourdi, Kelly, elle avait grimacé, elle s'apprêtait à répondre mais je la devançais.

**-Vous avez tenté de vous suicider? Mais pourquoi, et puis c'est pas un saut qui va tuer un vampire, Et puis pourquoi vous interdire d'aller à La Push alors qu'hier vous y étiez?**

**-Que de questions pour de si petites choses, j'étais humaine à cette époque. Edward m'avait quitté voilà presque sept mois, je vivais très mal cet abandon, ça faisait deux mois que j'avais trouvé un moyen de calmer ma peine, d'abord avec la moto, puis au final le saut, les sensations fortes me procurait des hallucinations, sa voix me mettait en garde et moi je faisais juste ça pour l'entendre. Ce saut à provoquer beaucoup de problèmes, mais je ne le regrette pas, enfin pas vraiment, il a fait revenir Alice près de moi. Mais il a conduit également Edward près du gouffre, nous avons réussis à le sauver de justesse, moi morte, il ne voulait plus vivre, j'étais son cœur, son âme. Il était allé trouver les Volturi pour qu'ils le tuent, ils ont refusé, il a alors décidé de ne pas respecter les règles, à deux secondes près, il était mort. Nous avons du comparaitre devant les Volturi, je connaissais l'existence des vampires, j'en savais trop, ma seule chance de sortir de la ville fut la promesse de me transformer, chose qu'Edward refusait mais bon passons. Quant à La Push, c'est car il y a des êtres là-bas qu'Edward ne pouvait pas voir en peinture, Alice ne voyant pas l'avenir en leur présence, Edward s'inquiétait pour ma sécurité et puis il était jaloux aussi de mon meilleur ami. Voilà tu sais l'essentiel pour comprendre.**

Je l'avais observé durant son explication, combien de fois avais-je voulu mourir pour mettre fin à mes souffrances, à cette vie qui n'était pas la mienne, mais à chaque fois une pensée, une voix m'avait retenu, sur son visage j'avais pu voir ce qu'elle avait ressenti à ce moment là, je la comprenais, perdre tout ses rêves, sa famille, je l'avais vécu ou tout du moins je le ressentais, je n'avais plus de famille, mon vrai père n'avait jamais existé, ma mère était morte et Victoire, celle qui pour moi avait été ma sœur, mon double, ne l'avait jamais été en réalité, juste ma demi-sœur, la demi-sœur d'Emma et moi je vivais dans une famille qui ne m'acceptait pas comme je suis. Kelly me sorti de mes pensées lorsqu'elle fit une remarque sur l'histoire de Bella.

**-Attends tu es en train de dire que Edward était jaloux de papa? Mais pourtant ils s'amusent bien ensemble.** Bella gronda, je savais pourquoi, Kelly en avait trop dit une fois encore, ainsi le père de Kelly était lui aussi un immortel, pourtant les immortels n'ont pas d'enfants.

**-Kelly, pendant que tu y es, dévoile lui carrément tous nos secrets, là tu peux être sur ton père va t'étriper, ta sœur aussi sans doute vu comme vous êtes vache entre vous. **

J'éclatais de rire, Kelly était devenue presque aussi pâle que Bella, la voiture s'arrêta enfin, et pour la première fois depuis que j'y étais entré je regardais le paysage, une grande villa blanche émergeais des arbres. Nous n'étions donc pas partis vers la réserve. Nous sortîmes de la voiture, nous avions fait quelques pas en direction de l'entrée lorsqu'un craquement se fit entendre dans le sous-bois.

* * *

Je ne sais pas ce qui me pris mais je me mis à grogner, il provenait du plus profond de mes entrailles, je les sentais approcher, ils déboulèrent devant moi, surpris, ils s'arrêtèrent. Ils voulurent reculer mais ils étaient tombés dans mon piège, la cage de verre qui les retenaient était invisible, je grondais de plus en plus fort, mes mouvements étaient devenus fluide, mes pas légers, les deux Loups présents devant moi grondaient également, celui de couleur sable était sans contexte le plus furieux des deux, l'autre, plus petit donc plus jeune avait un pelage tigré, noir et gris se mélangeant, il était plutôt agacé. Plus rien ne m'importait à présent, les Loups étaient mes ennemis, j'étais prêt lorsque le Loup sable se jeta sur moi, je l'évitais, nos assauts devinrent une danse, comme celle qui m'avait opposé à Edward lors de notre duel de SCFX, ni lui ni moi n'arrivions à toucher l'autre. Des cris retentissaient à l'extérieur de notre aire de combat, j'aperçus Edward et les autres, parmi eux un homme se transforma brusquement en Loup, les autres ne bougèrent pas d'un pouce, comme si le Loup ne leur faisait pas peur. Le petit tigré ulula, puis dans une explosion, il devient humain, je reconnu en lui mon camarade de sport, Quil. Profitant de ma stupéfaction, mon adversaire me flanqua un coup qui m'envoya bouler très loin car sur le choc, j'avais perdu ma concentration et la barrière s'était volatilisé. Je m'écrasai contre la porte du garage.

Je me relevais aussitôt, je ne ressentais pas la douleur, je laissais mon pouvoir éclater. Ce fut à une vitesse prodigieuse que je rejoignais mon adversaire, il voulu me frapper à nouveau mais il se retrouva brusquement à terre pris de tremblements, je me souviens alors de ma vision, la jeune femme qui accompagnais Victoire, avait infligé ce traitement à divers vampires prisonniers. Soudain, il se redressa, comme si je ne lui faisais plus aucun effet, en y réfléchissant bien c'était surement grâce à Bella, mais pourquoi l'aidait-elle? Je tentais de le frapper avant qu'il ne reprenne son avantage sur moi mais j'avais omis d'inclure le nouveau Loup dans la bataille. Il me percuta de plein fouet, m'envoyant bouler sur plusieurs mètres.

J'étais sonné et j'avais très mal à la jambe_, cassée?_ Pensais-je. Dans mon esprit deux entités se battaient pour récupérer le contrôle de mon corps, le plus étrange c'était que j'étais elles et elles étaient moi, ma partie humaine voulait calmer le jeu, après tout les autres semblaient bien accueillir les Loups, ma partie vampirique était outrée, elle avait peur, son instinct lui disait de fuir à défaut de combattre. Elle finit par reprendre le dessus, je me redressais, oubliant la douleur qui me tiraillait, et tentais de filer le plus loin possible mais une montagne de muscle me plaqua au sol, vaincu, je rendis les armes, laissant la souffrance me guider vers l'inconscience.

* * *

Des voix s'agitaient autour de moi, je tentais de me concentrer suffisamment pour comprendre ce qu'elles disaient, j'étais de nouveau Moi, ma partie vampirique étant trop faible pour me dicter mon comportement trop longtemps.

**-..... Pas possible, il ne peut pas guérir aussi vite, c'est déjà un miracle qu'il ait réussi à se lever, sans compter le plaquage que Jacob lui a imposé.**

**-Pourtant il est guéri, ses blessures ont disparu d'elles-mêmes Carlisle. Mais par contre ce que j'ai capté dans son esprit m'inquiète.**

**-que veux-tu dire par là? Certes son attitude était bizarre ainsi que ses mouvements. Il a tout les symptômes du Loup, une forte fièvre y a pas longtemps et maintenant sa guérison accéléré.**

**-c'est comme s'il y avait eu deux esprits en un, l'un était clairement humain mais celui qui** **dominait sur l'instant était clairement l'esprit d'un vampire défendant sa vie, je n'est perçu aucune soif juste une peur immense vis à vis des Loups comme s'ils étaient un danger. Quant à son attitude, tout le monde pense à celle d'un vampire prêt à l'attaque, ça ne fait aucun doute. La masse que tu as découverte pourrait-elle en être à l'origine? …. Non il ne va pas tarder maintenant, il nous écoute, et tout le monde en bas s'impatiente.**

J'ouvrais les yeux et me redressais, la douleur avait disparu mais je fus encore plus surpris de l'état de ma jambe, mon pantalon était couvert de sang, enfin ce qu'il en restait, pourtant aucune blessure ne l'expliquais. Je me tournais vers Edward et Carlisle, ce dernier m'examina brièvement, soupira puis me tandis des vêtements propres, sans un mot je les enfilais. L'atmosphère de la pièce était tendue, finalement je décidais de briser le silence.

**-euh,.. Ça fait combien de temps que je suis dans les vapes?**

**-Pas très longtemps, une bonne demi-heure environ, tu te souviens de ce qui c'est passé? **Me demanda Edward.

**-oui, enfin je crois, je suis sorti de la voiture, il y a eu un bruit puis une odeur m'est parvenue ensuite c'est un peu flou, j'étais moi sans être vraiment moi, je me suis mis à grogner face à d'immenses Loups, je me suis même battu avec l'un d'eux, mais j'ai été déconcentré, je n'ai pas réussi à éviter un coup, celui-ci m'a balancé contre un mur, j'ai voulu me relever, j'avais très mal à la jambe, elle était cassée je crois, j'ai voulu m'enfuir mais quelqu'un ou quelque chose m'a plaqué au sol et puis voilà.**

**-En effet, sur ce point, Seth et Quil ont été imprudents quant à Jacob, il y est allé un peu fort. Ta jambe était bien cassé, je peux te dire que je l'ai bien entendu, le craquement qu'elle a fait, je pense que même Kelly était en mesure de l'entendre**, répondit-il avec un regard plein d'excuse.

C'était plus que je ne pouvais supporter, d'abord la présence de ces Loups, puis ma perte de contrôle et maintenant leurs regards remplis d'excuses et d'incompréhension, qu'est ce devait m'attendre en bas comme accueil? Sans un mot, ils me désignèrent la porte, je les suivis, nous descendîmes au salon, en chemin, j'observais la décoration, beaucoup de tableaux, d'objets datant d'une autres vie comme le tableau entièrement composé de chapeaux de diplômés. Toutefois, je fus encore plus surpris par le salon, il était immense, de couleur éclatante, les technologies derniers cris le remplissaient, ordinateurs, télévision, les meubles, eux, étaient simples et à l'écart dans un coin de la pièce un magnifique piano ainsi qu'un amas d'instruments trônaient sur une estrade. A travers les nombreuses baies vitrées qui composaient les deux tiers de la pièce, j'apercevais la forêt toute proche et le scintillement d'un cours d'eau, c'était magique, cette pièce rendait les personnes qui s'y trouvaient stupéfiantes.

* * *

Tout le monde était là, les huit vampires, Kelly et sa sœur Ella, leurs parents, Quil et Seth, le fameux Loup que j'avais attaqué, tous s'étaient tu lors de mon entrée et me regardaient mais leurs regards n'exprimaient pas tous la même chose, chez Alice et Bella, je retrouvais la même lueur d'excuse que j'avais capté plus tôt chez Edward, chez Rosalie et Jasper, un air entendu qui semblait dire, attention on te surveille. Chez Esmée et Quil, un air désolé; ce fut les regards des Loup qui me surpris vraiment, le couple qui devait être les parents de Kelly me regardaient avec un œil intrigués, je les intriguais, ma façon de me comporter sans doute, Seth me regardais avec un air de défi et Ella avec un regard de pure haine, oups, danger! Mais l'attitude de Kelly et Emmet était encore plus étrange, ce dernier me regardait d'un air envieux, comme s'il voulait que je lui donne quelque chose, quant à Kelly j'étais tout bonnement incapable de comprendre. Le silence durait depuis quelques minutes déjà, Emmet trépignait de plus en plus sur son siège tandis que sa compagne lui faisait les gros yeux et le regard d'Ella s'était fait plus perçant, quand Edward d'une simple remarque détendit l'atmosphère.

**-Si nous passions aux choses sérieuses avant qu'Emmet ne sorte une ânerie pour ne pas changer et qu'Ella ne perde son calme si légendaire.** En effet, la jeune femme tremblait de plus en plus, Seth la rejoignit et tenta de la calmer mais personne ne fit attention à Emmet.

**-C'est pas juste! Pourquoi Seth à le droit de s'amuser et pas moi!**

**-arrête de faire l'enfant, je te rappelle que nous sommes là pour régler un problème plus urgent, **rétorqua Edward. Emmet l'ignora et me lança un regard pénétrant.

**-bon vu que mon frangin ne me laissera pas m'amuser avant que le problème soit régler, je te défis en combat après la discussion.** Je souris, alors lui il aimait se battre.

**-D'accord, et que choisit tu comme arme? Il sourit à son tour ravi que j'accepte de jouer le jeu, il jeta un bref coup d'œil autour de lui avant de me défier.**

**-comme je n'ai pas le droit de te toucher physiquement, je te défis à SCFX, mais je te préviens tu n'as aucune chance contre moi.**

**-je ne dirais pas ça, **rigolèrent d'une même voix les quatre personnes ayant assistés à mon duel contre Edward.

Finalement, Ella réussit à se calmer et nous pûmes entrer dans le vif du sujet, j'avais plein de questions mais je savais aussi qu'on y répondrait qu'une fois que moi, je me serais expliqué. Je racontais toute mon histoire, de ma naissance à maintenant, j'y ajoutais mes dernières conclusions sur l'origine de mes capacités. Je racontais aussi la vision que j'avais eue, donnant les impressions que j'avais ressenties.

**-Voilà, vous savez tout maintenant, je reste incapable de vous décrire les vampires qui viennent, je n'arrive pas à savoir, s'ils sont amis ou ennemis, tout ce que je sais c'est que demain ils seront là tout les trois.**

**-Je confirme, j'ai eu une vision ce matin, elle confirme l'arrivée de vampires dans la région, mais je n'en vois que deux se présenter chez nous,** déclara Alice.

Le silence reprit puis Jacob se leva.

**-je pense que le mieux à faire, c'est de garder nos habitudes, chacun continu ses activités, les jeunes vous allez au lycée, je pense que quatre vampires et les membres adultes de la meute peuvent se charger d'accueillir ces vampires voir les détruire s'ils se montrent agressif. **Quil et Ella grondèrent de fureur.

**-il est hors de question que j'aille au lycée pendant que Seth risque sa vie, surtout si c'est pour me taper le dégénéré de service que certain ont décidé de prendre pour ami.** Je grondais, j'avais supporté ses insultes mentales, ses regards haineux, mais là insulter ceux qui m'avaient acceptés parmi eux non.

**-Ella ne fait pas ça, Ellaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!** Hurla Edward

* * *

Je regardais surpris la jeune fille, elle tremblait de tout son corps puis brusquement dans une explosion et une pluie de morceau de tissu, un nouveau Loup se tenait devant moi. Elle était d'un roux clair, plus petite que les trois autres Loups que j'avais eux l'occasion de voir, avant que quiconque ne puisse réagir, elle sauta sur moi. Et moi je me retrouvais deux mètres plus loin à terre, Kelly m'avait poussé, m'éloignant de la trajectoire de la Louve, elle se dressait entre moi et sa sœur, lui hurlant ses quatre vérités. J'entendis une série d'explosions, les trois autres Loups venaient d'apparaitre, le plus étrange était leurs pensées, ils n'étaient pas seul, d'autres étaient présent mais plus éloignés, des inquiétudes, un qui voulait dormir, c'était un fourmillement de pensées et de souvenirs, la Voix de la meute, c'était donc ça, ce que Carlisle et Alice m'avaient en partis dévoilés. Je me concentrais particulièrement sur le quatuor. Ella voulait m'étriper, je frissonnais en voyant ce qu'elle voulait me faire, les autres tentaient de la raisonner, Seth, le premier, il lui expliquait qu'il ne m'en voulait pas, il m'avait fait peur, n'importe qui aurait tenté de se défendre avant de comprendre, il aurait du être plus prudent en venant, Edward leur avait dit que j'avais des pouvoirs et que j'étais à fleur de peau quant à ma sécurité. Mais elle refusait de les écouter, elle n'avait qu'une idée en tête, m'étriper et s'il fallait défier sa sœur pour ça, et ben elle le ferait. J'étais estomaqué, mais guère le seul, Edward arborait la même expression que moi, et les trois autres aussi bien qu'il fut difficile de le remarquer sous leur apparence. Les pensées que je captais des autres Loup qui se trouvaient à distances étaient identiques aux miennes, à celles d'Edward ou bien celle de ses trois compagnons, elle avait dépassé les limites, menacer un étranger passe encore mais sa sœur non!

L'ordre claqua subitement, le Loup rouille, l'alpha, le chef de meute et père mélangés:

**-je t'interdis formellement d'attaquer ta sœur, à la moindre querelle qui aurait pour origine un problème autre qu'une relation entre sœurs et tu auras affaire à moi! De plus je t'interdit** **d'attaquer Erwan, il est étrange mais sa réaction est normal si l'on met en avant son passé, il est humain bien qu'une infime partie de lui soit vampirique, de plus comme l'a si bien dit Seth, il n'est pas responsable, Seth a mal géré la situation, personne n'a été tué et en dehors de quelques dégâts matériels, les blessures obtenus par les deux parties, en particuliers Erwan, vu que Seth n'a rien eu, se sont guéries très vite. Maintenant monte dans ta chambre et change-toi! Vous aussi les gars.**

Sur ce, il grimpa à l'étage, les autres le suivirent, avant de disparaître Ella me lança un regard lourd de sous-entendus, elle ne comptait pas en rester là!

En soupirant, je me retournais vers les autres, tous interrogeaient Edward des yeux, il se contenta d'un bref résumé de ce qui c'était dit. Je vis Nessie soupirer, elle était agacée, elle me regarda un long moment avant de lancer à son père.

**-Elle n'en restera pas là, tu le sais Edward, elle va lui faire toutes les vacheries qu'elle peut, Jake lui a juste interdit de l'attaquer, ça risque de créer une rupture au sein de la bande au lycée, ceux qui suivent Ella et ceux qui resteront du coté de Kelly, c'est pas bon pour l'équilibre de la Meute.**

**-Je sais, mais il y a de l'espoir, elle n'est pas aussi têtue que Bella ou Kelly, je pense qu'avec de la persuasion, elle finira par se calmer.**

Je pris conscience que l'équilibre familiale avait été abimé, par ma faute, j'appelais mentalement Edward, il me regarda. _Je suis désolé, c'est ma faute ce qui arrive__**. Bon sang! C'est pas vrai! Me revoilà avec un martyr sur les bras, faut croire que je les attire.**__ Comment ça? __**À chaque fois qu'il y avait un problème, Bella se sentait responsable et n'arrêtait pas de s'excuser.**_

**-Bella se sentir coupable?** Je me rendis compte que j'avais parlé tout haut, la concernée passait de moi à Edward, puis elle gronda.

**-Moi me sentir coupable, et toi alors! À chaque fois qu'il m'arrivait un truc, que je me blessais ou que je m'attirais des ennuis, tu te sentais coupable. Sur l'ile, il a fallu que je m'escrime à te faire comprendre que tu..........**

**-Viens avec moi, il y en a pour un moment là, ils vont se renvoyer la balle jusqu'à qu'ils n'en peuvent plus et ça peut durer longtemps, autant en profité pour commencer notre exposé,** me chuchota Kelly à l'oreille. Je la suivis, je constatais que tout les autres faisait de même, Alice avait un air exaspéré.

* * *

Kelly me conduisit au deuxième étage, elle me fit entrer dans une chambre. Elle était grande, et tout un pan de la pièce était comme au salon, entièrement de verre. Un lit double dans un coin et tous les gadgets utiles pour des jeunes, son bureau formait un L mais il n'était pas totalement collé au mur, ce qui me permit de m'assoir en face d'elle. De vieux livres trônaient sur le bureau et les articles sur l'écran parlaient de génétique. Je fis la grimace.

**-t'étais obligé de prendre le génome humain et compagnie?**

**-j'ai pas eu le choix, je te signale, on a du tirer au sort nos sujets et puis je te signale que tu étais malade ce jour-là, et puis te plaint pas, Edward à un sujet encore plus compliqué que le notre, il s'agit des grandes épidémies de la fin du XIXème au début du XXème siècle.**

**-Ce qui n'est pas si compliqué que ça pour lui, Kelly, je te signale que Edward à vécu l'épidémie de grippe Espagnole,** déclara une voix dans mon dos. Je me retournais, Carlisle était là avec un tas de papiers dans ses mains. **Tu as de la chance que je sois un expert en génétique, Kelly, et que j'ai gardé certains exemples de caryotypes humains. Je t'ai sélectionné cinq bons exemples classiques, maintenant que vous avez tout ce qui faut, au boulot,** et il sortit de la pièce.

Nous nous mîmes au boulot, elle avait rassemblés un nombre incroyables de données, nous avancions à grands pas. Je ne faisais pas attention à l'heure, mais à l'instant même ou mon estomac me rappelais à l'ordre, quelqu'un criait «**à table**». Kelly se redressa, nous allions sortir de la chambre quand un tremblement de terre frappa la maison, enfin c'était pour moi ce qui s'en rapprochait le plus car voir trois grands gaillards se bousculer pour atteindre la salle à manger, c'était de la lutte.

Il n'y avait que six couverts, je m'assis en face de l'un deux, les Loups voulurent se précipiter sur la nourriture mais celle-ci disparue avant qu'ils ne puissent se servir.

**-mais euh, c'est pas drôle** lâchèrent-ils d'une même voix.

**-les invités d'abord, surtout que si vous vous servez les premiers, lorsque viendra son tour, il n'y aura plus rien,** répliqua Esmée. Elle nous servit Kelly et moi puis laissa le reste au Loups en deux minutes les plats furent raclés et les assiettes remplies à ras bord. J'observais l'assiette de Quil, s'il mangeait tous ça ici, il devait mourir de faim à la cantine. Je lui fis part de ma réflexion.

**-oh! Non, t'inquiètes, ça passe à la cantine, c'est surtout que j'ai dépensé beaucoup d'énergie aujourd'hui à cause de la transmutation, et puis, si on a encore faim à la cantine, il y a les assiettes des vampires, bon certes trois repas à partager en plusieurs ça fait pas beaucoup mais on a plus de nourriture quand même,** me répondit-il la bouche pleine. Le repas fut délicieux et je ne pus que féliciter les chefs, en l'occurrence Esmée et Bella.

Je me posais plein de questions sur les Loups, vu que j'avais fini l'exposé et que si je restais là sans rien faire, Emmet n'allait pas me lâcher pour jouer, je posais la question qui me brulait les lèvres.

**-Comment ce fait-il que les Loups et les vampires se côtoient ainsi, je croyais que vous étiez ennemis.**

Jacob éclata de rire, puis il me répondit.

* * *

**-oh, mais non étions ennemis, les miens tuaient tout les sangs froids qui osaient s'aventurer sur nos terres, puis un jour le grand-père de mon père à rencontrer les Cullen, à l'époque, ils n'étaient que cinq, Carlisle l'a convaincu qu'ils ne chassaient que des animaux, un traité fut mis en place et tant qu'ils le respecteraient, non ne les tueront pas. Un jour, ils repartirent, il n'y eu donc plus de Loup, mon arrière-grand-père, et deux autres furent les derniers Loups.** **Puis un jour, les Cullen revinrent, le traité resta en place, durant deux ans, ils eurent un comportement exemplaire, mais c'est là qu'intervient Bella, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle venait à Forks, elle y avait vécu enfant et passaient quelques semaines l'été, mais elle n'était pas revenus depuis trois ans, son arrivée à marquer l'entrée des hostilités, Sam, le premier de la nouvelle meute avait muté peu après le retour des Cullen, deux autres l'ont suivis peu après, elle côtoyait un vampire, certes un Cullen mais un vampire tout de même, ils restèrent sur leur garde. **

**Un soir en septembre, elle disparue, ce fut grâce à son flair qu'il la retrouva mais dans quel état, elle n'était plus qu'une ombre, la cause de cela était le départ des Cullen, les jeunes de la réserve en était heureux, pendant quatre mois, elle resta prostrée puis un jour elle vient me voir avec deux motos, elle reprit du poils de la bête, malheureusement, il fallut que moi aussi je me transforme, je ne pouvais plus la côtoyer et elle redevient malheureuse, un après-midi nous sentîmes l'odeur d'un vampire, il la menaçait, nous lui avons réglé son compte, plus tard elle est venue me chercher chez moi pour discuter, n'y pouvant plus je la rejoignait un soir et tentait de lui faire deviner mon secret, elle avait déjà toutes les réponses car je lui avais révélé nos légendes. Elle le devina sans problème et des vampires, elle passa aux loups-garous. Mais une vampire la menaçait continuellement, nous faisions tout pour l'éliminer mais elle nous échappait, j'étais à une traque lorsque Bella sauta de la falaise, ce saut marqua le retour des Cullen ici. **

**Je leur en voulais surtout à Edward car depuis son retour je ne pouvais plus la voir, j'ai dévoilé le secret de la moto à son père espérant qu'elle fusse punie et donc qu'elle passe moins de temps avec lui, mauvaise idée, si elle ne venait pas me botter les fesses c'était par ce qu'elle était déjà punie. La fin de l'année est passée très vite, entre enlèvement et fugue pour qu'on puisse se voir, vu que Edward lui interdisais de me voir. Enfin, bref, la jalousie serait le maitre mot de l'histoire, une armée de vampire se dirigeait par ici, elle a permit le renforcement de notre lien, lors de ce combat Seth est devenu le meilleur ami d'Edward, mais lui et Bella allaient se marier et avec ça sa transformation en vampire, qui romprait le contrat. **

**Ils sont revenus de leur lune de miel avec une surprise, moi je n'avais qu'une idée en tête, il l'avait transformé, mon insistance à vouloir y aller à entrainer une rupture au sein de la meute et de la même occasion de la trêve, car si elle n'avait pas été transformée, elle attendait un enfant, une menace pour la meute, ils voulaient tuer la chose et malheureusement Bella en ferait les frais, j'ai refuser d'écouter l'ordre de l'alpha, après tout j'étais né pour diriger. J'ai fuit les miens et suis allé rejoindre les Cullen, Seth m'a rejoint puis le lendemain ce fut sa sœur, jusqu'à la naissance de Nessie, la meute resta divisée, tendue. Mais tout est bien qui finit bien, les lois de la meute sont formels, on ne détruits pas l'objet de l'imprégnation d'un frère au risque de faire souffrir toute la meute, ils lui ont accordés la vie, et depuis nous sommes liés à cette famille. D'autres vampires nous côtoient mais sans plus, ils restent prudents.**

**

* * *

**

J'avais été subjugué par l'histoire car je l'avais vu dans son esprit, certaines images m'avaient écœurée mais elles avaient le mérite d'être claire. L'atmosphère était lourde à nouveau, Bella et Edward se contemplaient, je comprenais mieux leurs liens, ils étaient de toutes évidences de la même nature que ceux qui unissaient Jacob à Nessie. Un grognement agacé me parvient, je me retournais pour voir que Emmet en avait plus qu'assez d'attendre, il voulait jouer, tant pis pour lui, s'il voulait se faire ratatiner. Je le rejoignis, il me tendit sans un mot le module de commande. Je m'équipais et téléchargeais mon combattant, il lança le combat en mode mondial, ce qui signifiait que si je le battais je lui passerais devant, le pauvre. Très vite les équipes de fans furent faites, tous sauf les quatre étaient sur de ma défaite, les paris allaient bon train, j'essayais de voir ce qu'Alice pensais de l'issue du combat, mais rien, Bella me fit un petit sourire calculateur, d'accord je devrais me battre à la loyale. Le combat débuta, Emmet était une force de la nature, et par conséquence son personnage aussi, pourtant en l'espace d'une demi-heure je le flanquais à terre, j'avais gagné, lorsque le panneau des victoires s'afficha, il le regarda d'un air éberlué.

**-tu es le dénommé Black Angel, tu es celui qui n'a jamais perdu un seul combat en direct, pourquoi tu me l'as pas dit! **J'éclatais de rire, les autres me suivirent.

**-Oui je suis le célèbre Black Angel sauf que depuis vendredi dernier j'ai perdu une fois, j'ai gagné tout mes combats, c'est pour ça que je suis dans le top 50 mondial et grâce à toi je suis passé dans le top 30, merci!** Il s'apprêtait à me redéfier mais un coup d'œil à ma montre, m'indiqua que je ferais mieux de filer si je voulais être à l'heure pour le diner. **Désolé Emmet, mais il se fait tard, il y a cours demain et je ne voudrais pas arriver en retard chez moi, la revanche une prochaine fois.** Edward se leva pour me ramener chez moi, je saluais tout le monde mais au moment de sortir Jacob m'interpella:

**-Erwan, je suis désolé pour ce qui c'est passé ce matin et pour l'attitude de Ella, mais à l'avenir si tu pouvais éviter d'attaquer les membres de la meute je t'en serais reconnaissant.**

J'acquiesçais, puis rejoignis Edward dans la voiture, il me déposa chez moi, je passais la soirée à ressasser cette étrange journée.

* * *

voilà, c'est tout pour le moment. les chapitres 8 et 9 arriveront durant les vacances car là j'ai pas mal de TP à préparer sans compter mes partiels à la rentrée.

chapitre 7: 10pages word (14/01/09)


	10. 8: de vieilles connaissances

merci à Lovellly et à Mrs Esmee Cullen pour leurs Rewiews qui me poussent à poster la suite ici.

Voici la suite tant promise ^^, les chapitres 9 et 10 vont suivre dans la semaine. tout ce que j'ai à dire c'est bonne lecture .

pour Rappel, l'histoire est sous le POV d'Erwan sauf si changement indiquer.

**

* * *

8-De vieilles Connaissances.**

Le sommeil tarda à me gagner, et malheureusement une mini crise s'empara de mes dernières forces. Elle m'emmena dans un tourbillon de souvenirs et de visions cauchemardesques, parmi elles je retrouvais un couple, ils regardaient une ville en cendre, d'innombrables corps parsemaient les pavés, un mouvement attira l'attention de l'homme, il se précipita vers le mourant.

**-Que c'est-il passé ? Non ne parlez pas, je vais vous soignez.**

**-non, vous ne pouvez plus rien pour moi, la seule chose que vous pouvez faire, c'est perpétuez la mémoire des nôtres, je pense que les rondeurs de votre compagne indique bien ce que je pense, il est sans doute le dernier des nôtres. Fuyez, ne laissez pas les Anges de la Mort s'emparer de vous, même notre autre colonie va être attaquée, et vous ne pourrez rien y faire.**

L'homme se pencha alors vers le blessé, ses dents se plantèrent dans son cou, il aspira les derniers fluides encore présent, le blessé ferma ses yeux, il était mort. La femme était réapparu, elle tenait par les épaules un jeune garçon d'une quinzaine d'année, l'homme les rejoignit, il jeta un dernier regard à la cité et ne put dire, ses yeux exprimant le déchirement qu'il éprouvait.

**-au revoir mes frères, je vous promets qu'on ne vous oubliera pas, vous serez vengés.**

Je ressentis une présence derrière moi, le vampire que j'avais vu deux semaines plutôt. Il observait la scène d'un air abattu, enfin il se tourna vers moi.

**-je suis désolé, tu n'aurais pas du voir ça, pourtant ça fait partir de ton passé, ton histoire. Et malheureusement ce n'est qu'une partie de ce que tu verras car à chaque génération, la mémoire s'allonge, cette scène provient de la mémoire de mon père. J'étais le dernier de mon clan, tous les autres ont été tués. Pendant quelques siècles nous avons vécu à quatre, d'abord un, puis deux et enfin trois et quatre vampires. Mes parents se sont sacrifiés, ils ne voulaient pas dévoiler notre cachette à mon frère et moi, les anges de la mort ont finit par nous retrouver mon frère fut le premier à mourir, il y a environ 200ans et puis finalement moi, quelques jours après ta naissance. Il ne faut pas qu'ils t'attrapent.**

**-Qui êtes vous donc ? Et qu'est ce que les Anges de la Mort ? **Questionnais-je. Il soupira, de toute évidence, il ne voulait pas tout me dire, mais pour ma sécurité je devais savoir.

**-les Anges de la Mort qualifient les vampires attaquant les humains, bien que tous ne prétendent pas à ce titre, mon peuple était composé de vampire végétariens, les humains nous appelaient les Anges de la Destinée, désormais tous sont morts, je peux toutefois te citer une famille dont l'ancêtre fut le traitre, celui qui nous à détruit, les Volturi, ils ont tout les critères pour répondre à ce nom.**

Je frissonnais, Anges de la Mort, oui c'était ce qu'était les vampires, des anges apportant la mort et particulièrement les Volturi, en y pensant vu leur pouvoir actuel, ils pouvaient détruire un clan.

**Sinon, qui je suis, et ben je m'appelle Wellan du clan Ravengail et comme tu as pu t'en douter, je suis ton vrai père, enfin ton père biologique vu que tu possède la mémoire de mon clan, tous ne peuvent avoir cette mémoire, seul les descendants des Anges de la Destinée peuvent l'avoir, et ce à raison de cinq générations maximum.**

Je restais à l'écouter, essayant de comprendre ce qu'il m'expliquait mais seul quatre choses restèrent dans ma mémoire humaine. Il s'appelait Wellan de Ravengail et c'était mon père. Il existait autrefois une race, les Anges de la Destinée qui furent exterminés par un groupe de vampires qui se fit connaître sous le nom d'Anges de la Mort. Les Volturi en étaient sans contestent le clan le plus représentatif. Et mes jours étaient comptés, les crises allaient s'enchainer jusqu'à me dévorer de l'intérieur, le seul remède étant la transformation, ces crises étaient une solution pour pousser les jeunes prometteurs à accepter la souffrance de la transformation.

* * *

Je me réveillais à l'aube, j'avais passé une très mauvaise nuit, et la pensée de ma mort prochaine m'agaçait, pourquoi le destin s'acharnait-il sur moi ? Un souvenir étouffé tenta de faire surface, le destin, qu'était-il ? J'avais eu une conversation dessus, il y a très longtemps avec un étranger. Je décidai que le mieux à faire était de vivre au jour le jour, je ne pouvais échapper aux crises, autant vivre avec, une pensée me frappa, elle ne venait d'aucune personne aux alentours « _**il arrive**_ ».

Je me préparais et filais au lycée. Les autres étaient déjà là, Alice cherchant à en savoir le plus possible sur nos visiteurs, Edward s'inquiétant pour la sécurité de sa famille, Ella qui détestait être mise à l'écart et qui me le reprochait, Seth qui voulait me parler seul à seul. Je soupirais, côtoyer des êtres mythiques n'était pas de tout repos, je risquais ma vie, mais elle était menacée depuis ma rencontre avec les Volturi, alors ça ne changeait rien. La première sonnerie retentit, quittant leurs pensées, ils partirent vers leur cours, moi je ne bougeais pas, sitôt que Ella disparu, Seth se précipita vers moi, avant que je ne puisse dire quoique ce soit, il me parla.

**-je te pris de m'excuser pour hier, je n'ai plus l'habitude de me faire attaquer comme ça, et puis pour moi la maison des Cullen est un sanctuaire où je n'ai pas besoin de cacher ma nature, à La Push, bien qu'il y ait plein des nôtres, nous sommes obligés de garder notre nature secrète à cause des enfants et des non-loups. Évite de t'approcher d'Ella pendant quelques jours et tout devrait s'arranger.** Je souris, voilà une bonne excuse pour ne pas manger avec eux ce midi, j'avais besoin de réfléchir.

**-merci, et excuse moi aussi, je n'ai aucun contrôle sur mon don, je découvre chaque jour un nouvel aspect de celui-ci, bien que je crois avoir découvert sa fonction première. Je ne voulais pas t'infliger cette douleur.**

Il me sourit, il me faisait la paix, la seconde sonnerie retentit, je me précipitais vers mon cours, lui se dirigea vers sa moto. En m'asseyant, je sentis les regards interrogateurs de mes compagnons, je soufflais dans un murmure « **Seth voulait me parler** », la réponse les satisfit. Je tentais vainement de suivre le cours mais suivre un exposé sur les méthodes de contraceptions d'hier et d'aujourd'hui ne m'intéressait guère, les vampires discutaient entre eux sur un ton impossible à détecter, à travers leur pensées, je vis qu'ils s'inquiétaient à propos du troisième vampire, invisible dans les visions d'Alice. Je jetais un coup d'œil à Kelly, elle gribouillait sur son pavé numérique, elle réfléchissait mais je fus incapable de savoir à quoi. _**« Prépares-toi, il sera bientôt là **_», je relevais la tête brusquement, personne ne me regardait, encore une fois cette voix m'avait avertie, Edward n'avait rien remarqué de suspect, donc c'était uniquement à moi qu'elle s'adressait. Durant la fin de l'heure, je restais à cran, mais plus aucun message ne me parvient. Toutefois, mon stress ne fit qu'empirer en chimie, notre prof n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que nous faire une interrogation surprise et désormais je sentais comme un regard posé sur moi, il provenait de la forêt. A la fin de l'heure, je fus heureux de sortir, d'un car le regard ne pouvait plus me suivre, de deux nous n'avions pas cours car notre prof de français était malade. Je laissais Bella rejoindre Kelly, moi je devais faire autre chose.

* * *

Un besoin vital d'aller dans la forêt était apparu, je ne pouvais m'y soustraire. Tout en jetant un regard autour de moi, afin de ne pas être suivis, je m'enfonçais dans la forêt. Je marchais dix minutes, laissant mon instinct me guider, je tombais sur une trouée, il était là, assis sur une pierre, m'attendant, lui, le troisième vampire, voilà pourquoi Alice n'en avait vu que deux se présenter à la grande maison. Lorsque je fis mon apparition, il se leva, il m'observa de longues minutes, me scrutant, me détaillant, finalement un sourire apparu sur ses lèvres, ses yeux d'un noir éclatant jusqu'alors retrouvèrent l'ambre caractérisant les végétariens.

**-Tu as beaucoup grandis depuis notre dernière rencontre, Erwan **me lança-t-il d'un ton badin. Je l'examinais du regard, en effet il me disait quelque chose, une phrase me revient en mémoire.

**-Qu'est-ce que le destin selon toi ? **Il me sourit, ma question lui plaisait, je bouillais intérieurement car j'étais incapable de lire ses pensées.

**-selon les scientifiques le destin n'existe pas, chaque événement à une origine qui peut être expliqué et selon les rêveurs, le destin nous pousse à aller de l'avant chaque acte est déterminé bien avant notre naissance**, répondit-il une lueur de plaisir dans les yeux.

Je me souvenais maintenant, un étranger m'avait posé cette question, il y a quelque années, j'attendais seul à l'aéroport, mon père avait oublié que je revenais aujourd'hui, je n'avais pas réussi à le joindre, lui ou Christie, j'avais laissé un message. L'inconnu était resté me tenir compagnie, son avion ne partait pas tout de suite m'avait-il dit. Il avait passé ces trois heures à me questionner sur divers points comme la mort, le devoir et sur la destinée. Il écoutait chacune de mes réponses, il me les décortiquait en m'expliquant les erreurs qu'il y trouvait, et pour finir il me donnait sa réponse. Je lui avais demandé en quoi, elles étaient plus justes que les miennes, il m'avait répondu qu'elles provenaient d'un homme qui avait passé sa vie à y réfléchir et qu'il était très très vieux. Mais à l'époque il était encore humain et moi je n'avais que 12ans, 5ans donc, 5ans depuis notre dernière rencontre. Je tentais de me souvenir de la réponse qu'il m'avait donnée ce jour-là.

**-Il n'y a pas de destinée, tout homme a un chemin à parcourir, son destin n'est pas déjà tracé, seules les routes qui lui permettent d'avancer le sont. Mais certaines routes se croisent, d'autres donnent le choix de diverses directions. Un homme en naissant ne possède qu'une seule route, mais l'éducation des parents, ses choix personnels, ses espoirs, les personnes qui l'entourent vont diviser cette voie, divers chemins peuvent conduire à un même endroit, la seule différence est que l'un des chemins peut être plus long ou dangereux que l'autre.** Il me sourit à nouveau et confirma ma réponse.

**-je suis ravis de constater que tu n'as pas oublié ta leçon. Je n'ai pas été très présent ces dernières années, je pense que je n'ai pas besoin de t'en donner la raison, **me dit-il en se montrant du doigt. J'acquiesçais, les vampires nouveau-nés étaient assoiffés, il n'a pas voulu me mettre en danger.

**-Toutefois j'ai gardé un œil sur toi, enfin jusqu'à il y a un mois environ, j'ai juste eu le temps de faire muter ton père ici avant que les problèmes arrivent. A quand remonte ta dernière crise ?**

Je le regardais abasourdi, c'était lui qui nous avait envoyé dans ce trou perdu, et il était au courant pour mes problèmes de santé, j'essayais à nouveau de lire ses pensée, «_il en met du temps à répondre, je n'ai pas eu le temps de me connecter à son dossier médical ce mois-ci, ces crises se déroulent vers cette période en générale, il faut que je sache combien de temps il me reste pour les trouver_ »

Je décidais de lui faire confiance, j'entendis un grondement au plus profond de mon esprit, Wellan ?

**-ma dernière crise remonte à il y a deux semaines et elle a duré pratiquement une semaine, la douleur à été plus violente que d'habitude. Mais cette nuit, j'y ai eu le droit également, Wellan m'a dit que ça allait empirer.** Il tressaillit, il me regarda d'un air perdu. _Wellan ? Comment ? Ils l'ont tué, j'en suis certain sinon, ils n'auraient pas relâché Erwan.

* * *

_

J'en savais suffisamment, je me dirigeais vers lui, prit mon élan et lui flanquais un coup de pied au derrière, mais pour seul effet j'eus le droit d'avoir mal au pied, je sautillais vainement tentant de calmer la douleur. Il me regarda surpris.

**-Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Ça va rien de casser ? **

Je ne pus que grommeler.

**-pourquoi Wellan m'a demandé de faire ça ? **Non, il n'avait pas du prévoir que mon précepteur était devenu un vampire.

**-Il t'a demandé de me donner un coup de pied ? **Rigola-t-il.

**-oui, quand il a constaté que je ne savais rien sur rien, il m'a brièvement expliquer ce qu'était l'initiation au cours de ma première crise du mois, a sa seconde apparition, ça a été son nom et un petit morceau de son histoire et aussi que mon temps était compté.** Son regard disparu, il m'attrapa le bras, celui qui portait les morsures, je fus étonné de voir le tatouage apparaître sur mon avant-bras. Il fixa le lointain derrière moi, avant de me demander d'arrêter de le bloquer.

Je tentais de faire ce qu'il me disait, une grimace traversa son beau visage, une douleur apparu dans ses yeux, plus aucun sourire n'éclairait son visage lorsqu'il me refit face.

**-il ne t'a pas menti, je pensais avoir plus de temps. Tes ailes ont presque atteint leur taille maximale, d'ici deux mois tout au plus, elles te détruiront de l'intérieur si tu n'es pas transformé.**

**-Mes ailes ? **Demandais-je surpris. Il sourit, mais un tout petit sourire.

**-pas de vraies ailes, il s'agit plutôt de l'incarnation de ta destinée, de ton avenir, je possède un don qui me permet de savoir dans quelles catégories évoluent les vampires, je distingue deux classes, les ailes d'anges, elles vont de noirs à blanches mais les seules blanches que j'ai vues appartenaient à Wellan, les tiennes sont presque aussi blanche, elles le deviendront surement dans quelques années. D'autres sont noirs comme celles des vampires de mon clan, de très bon gars, épris de justice et de liberté. L'autre catégorie possède des ailes de démon, comme celles des chauves-souris, par contre elles sont toujours noirs, les vampires les plus terribles l'ont, ceux qui tuent pour le plaisir, les Volturi par exemple. Je peux les voir aussi chez les hommes mais elles sont bien plus petites et elles peuvent changer, toutefois à partir du moment où l'on a des ailes de démon, on ne peut plus les perdre. Essaye donc de voir les miennes.**

Je me concentrais, au bout de quelques minutes je finis par apercevoir ses ailes, elles ressemblaient à celles des oiseaux, des anges des films, elles étaient grandes, d'un gris foncé. Je lui fis signe que je les avais vu. Je m'assis finalement sur la pierre où je l'avais trouvé, il marchait de long en large tout en réfléchissant. Je jetais un coup d'œil à ma montre, et ne put m'empêcher d'avaler ma salive de travers, les autres avaient fini depuis trois minutes, le temps qu'ils comprennent que je n'étais plus là, il ne nous restait que deux minutes. Il se tourna vers moi, et me lança brusquement.

**-Il va nous falloir les trouver, je ne sais pas qui ils sont ni où ils vivent, mais je dois te conduire aux personnes qui pourront assurer ta transformation, afin que tu sois le plus proche possible de ta condition, tout ceux de ton peuple sont morts, tu es le dernier, mais en toi vit l'espoir d'une nouvelle génération, et le retour à un équilibre.

* * *

**

Il se rapprocha de moi, c'est à ce moment que Edward choisit de faire son apparition, les deux vampires se mirent aussitôt en position de combat, ils grondaient tous les deux, Edward voulait qu'il me relâche, l'inconnu ne fit pas de faux-semblant, brusquement il pivota et toucha un point sur le corps d'Edward le paralysant, je le sentais se débattre, le piège qui le bloquait ne tarderait pas à lâcher. Je me levais pour aller l'aider mais mon protecteur, m'attrapa et s'enfuit, il courrait à une vitesse folle, d'après la direction qu'il venait d'emprunter, il se dirigeait vers la villa des Cullen. Nous n'étions plus très loin lorsque les Loups déboulèrent, loin de se décourager, mon compagnon grimpa à l'arbre le plus proche puis sauta de branches en branches. Nous allions plus vite que les Loups au sol, nous avions une vingtaine de mètres d'avance sur eux lorsque nous arrivâmes à la villa, sans s'arrêter, il sauta de l'arbre au toit puis du toit, il passa par une fenêtre ouverte, une fois à l'intérieur il me déposa, déséquilibrer par mon voyage, je ne pus que trébucher sur les affaires qui trainait au sol et m'étalait par terre dans un vacarme d'enfer. Le bruit avait du avertir toute la maisonnée.

La porte s'ouvrit sur Emmet, durant un instant son expression me fit peur, il s'attendait un ennemi et non un gamin maladroit, mais l'inconnu ne le prit pas aussi bien, il se plaça devant moi prêt à en découdre, d'accord, il avait été absent pendant cinq ans, et voilà qu'il menaçait les seules personnes qui pouvait m'aider. Une voix retentit au moment où il allait s'élancer.

**-Paix Romaric, ce sont des amis.** Je regardais celui qui avait parlé, un vampire pas plus âgé que moi, un gamin quoi, pourtant il se dégageait de lui, une aura apaisante, surement dû à son assurance, il croisa mon regard, une étincelle brilla dans le sien, il reprit.

**-tu as donc trouvé ce que tu cherchais, on dirait.** Il m'aida à me relever. **Salut, moi c'est Benjamin, je suis ravi de faire ta connaissance, Romaric n'arrêtait pas de nous parler de toi, enfin à moi et à ma compagne Tia, il ne faisait pas confiance aux deux autres membres de notre clan, et vu les évènements je ne peux que lui donner raison.**

Je m'apprêtais à répondre lorsqu'en bas une porte claqua et la voix d'Edward retentit, elle était apeuré, triste même.

**-venez m'aider, un vampire à enlever Erwan !

* * *

**

Le reste de la famille me regarda surprit, pour toutes réponses, je désignais Romaric. Ils éclatèrent de rire, ce qui attira Edward. Lorsqu'il m'aperçut, il se précipita vers moi, il m'assaillit de questions comme si j'étais blessé et toutes les questions du même acabit, ce qui renforça le fou rire des autres, je réussis enfin à en placer une.

**-je vais bien, il y a eu un malentendu, Edward, je te présente Romaric, le vampire qui m'a en quelque sorte enlevé, c'est une vieille connaissance, il est chargé de me protéger.**

**-Je suis content de faire votre connaissance, et je ne peux que vous remerciez d'avoir aidé Erwan lors de sa crise, mais lui et moi devons maintenant partir à la recherche de certains vampires qui pourront nous aider, **se contenta de dire Romaric.

**-Comment ça partir ? Erwan reste ici avec nous, nous sommes tout à fait capables de le protéger même contre les Volturi. Et puis avez-vous la moindre idée où chercher vos fameux vampires,** répliqua Edward énervé.

**-Malheureusement, cela fait pratiquement 15ans que je les cherche, mon père adoptif, enfin le vrai père d'Erwan, ne m'a pratiquement rien dit à leur sujet, sauf que lorsque je les verrais je saurais que c'est d'eux qu'il s'agit. Si j'ai envoyé la famille d'Erwan ici, c'est parce que Benjamin m'avait dit que cette région était assez sûre pour les humains.**

Après cette révélation, tous le monde réfléchissait, les Cullen ne voulaient pas que je parte, ils m'appréciaient beaucoup et les Égyptiens, eux voulaient aider leur ami. Ce fut l'arrivée de Nessie au téléphone suivie des Loups qui rompit le silence, Alice et Bella étaient restées au lycée, ne voyant pas revenir Edward, elles avaient appelé la villa, pour répondre au téléphone, Edward du se placer à coté de moi, je vis les yeux de Romaric s'écarquillés de stupeur, ses mains se mirent à trembler, avant de s'écrouler par terre choqué. Un flot de parole se déversa de sa bouche, de l'égyptien sans doute car je n'y compris rien, mais Carlisle et les 2 autres se précipitèrent vers lui. Ils lui demandèrent de réexpliquer plus calmement ce qu'il fit et cette fois en anglais, pour que tous comprennent.

**-pourquoi ça ne m'a pas sauté aux yeux, on dirait des jumeaux voir des frères,** souffla-t-il en me désignant ainsi que Edward. **Et puis cette jeune femme qui n'est pas totalement vampire ni humaine. Il y a trop de point communs avec les histoires qu'il me racontait pour que je néglige cette découverte, et puis ses ailes sont bien plus blanches que les miennes mais pas autant que celle d'Erwan.**

Le regard interrogateur des Cullen trouva réponse dans l'explication que Benjamin donna du pouvoir de son camarade, il le compara à celui d'un certain Eléazar. Edward avait finit de parler avec Bella, il jeta un coup d'œil à la pièce au nous nous trouvions avant de nous demander de descendre au salon car la chambre d'ami n'était pas le meilleur endroit pour discuter.

* * *

Une fois confortablement installé, les Loups et moi avec une assiette de nourriture dans les mains, et oui, mon estomac s'était rebellé en sentant les bonnes odeurs provenant de la cuisine, l'interrogatoire de Romaric commença, j'en déduisis que les deux autres avaient déjà expliqué la raison de leur présence ici.

**-Romaric quels sont exactement vos liens avec Erwan ? **Demanda Carlisle. Celui-ci grommela quelques instants avant enfin de se décider à répondre, c'est comme s'il avait peur de trop en dévoiler.

**-Je connais Erwan depuis sa naissance, voir même avant, son père, enfin son père biologique m'avait trouvé dans une ruelle alors que j'avais à peine cinq ans, mes parents avaient été tué dans un combat entre gang, il a décidé de m'adopter et de m'élever comme son fils, mais il n'était pas humain, très vite je découvris son secret, il me fit prêter un serment qui me liait à lui pour l'éternité. Je deviens le gardien, le protecteur de ses secrets car il craignait pour sa vie, je venais d'avoir 18ans lorsqu'il m'averti que ses ennemis avait retrouvé sa trace, mais aussi, qu'un enfant ne tarderait pas à naitre. **

**Deux mois plus tard, il m'emmenait à l'hôpital, une femme venait d'avoir des triplés, parmi eux se trouvait Erwan et sa demi-sœur Victoire, le troisième bébé était mort d'après lui, chose courante chez des prématurés aussi jeunes, pourtant la fille semblait avoir un bon mois de plus. Il marqua Erwan, me confia sa protection puis il disparu, j'ai su plus tard qu'il était mort car il avait refusé aux Volturi de leur donner se qu'ils voulaient. Pendant dix ans, je suivis en cachette Erwan, protégeant ses informations médicales, les falsifiant pour que les humains ne se rendent pas compte de sa différence. **

**Mais un jour j'ai failli, j'ai raté l'avion qui me permettrais de les suivre en Italie, le temps que j'arrive, il était trop tard. Il avait croisé la route des Volturi mais ceux-ci l'avaient relâché avec pour seul conséquence une nouvelle morsure et la disparition de sa demi-sœur. Je fus soulager qu'ils se soient trompés d'enfant, gardant Victoire et relâchant Erwan, mais depuis sa transformation a débuté. Cela fait désormais 7ans qu'il a été mordu et ses jours sont comptés, sa crise d'il y a deux semaines n'est que la première d'une longue série, une autre a eu lieu cette nuit, s'il n'est pas transformé d'ici deux mois, il mourra.**

Des hoquets, des cris de surprises retentirent dans toute la pièce, les regards faisaient la navette entre Romaric et moi, je répondais d'un hochement de tête à la question muette de Carlisle confirmant les dires de Romaric. Constatant que certains n'y croyait pas, je pris la parole.

**-Wellan, mon père me l'a confirmé. Edward, tu te souviens de ce vampire qui me disait de faire confiance aux vampires aux yeux d'or.** Il acquiesça. **Et ben, il s'agissait de mon père, je possède une mémoire ancienne qui se transmet de génération en génération. Et tu connais le comble, il te ressemble énormément, même couleur de cheveux, même menton, bref beaucoup de ressemblances sauf qu'il a les yeux d'un vert émeraude, des gouttelettes d'ambre les tachant en divers points mais cela caractérise son état de vampire.**

Carlisle me regarda perplexe, il réfléchissait, finalement il nous fit par de son hypothèse.

**-Erwan, il faut que je te dise qu'Edward, avant d'être transformé, avait des yeux d'un vert éclatant comme sa mère. Je crois que mon hypothèse est de plus en plus vrai, la description de ton père que ce soit par ta vision ou par Romaric, ne laisse pas de doute, il s'agit du même homme, mais encore plus la ressemblance que tu sembles mettre en avant entre Edward et lui sans compter celle entre Edward et toi. Vous êtes apparenté, vu la nature de ton père c'est tout à fait possible.**

Edward en resta bouche bée, il ne s'attendait pas à ca mais nous fumes encore plus surpris par la révélation que nous fit Romaric.

**-Pour tout vous dire, Erwan n'est pas le dernier des leurs, enfin presque, il n'est que le troisième mais le seul encore vivant. Faravel, le frère adoptif de mon père avait eu un garçon, mais les Volturi l'ont trouvé avant la naissance de l'enfant. Ils l'ont tué, et l'enfant était devenu trop âgé pour être marqué lorsque Wellan l'a trouvé, il est mort il y a une centaine d'année en laissant une fille derrière lui, mais je ne sais pas ce qu'elle est devenue. Quant à Wellan, Erwan n'est pas son premier enfant, il a eu une fille dans les années 1880, mais comme pour son frère, les Volturi ont découvert sa cachette, il dut fuir, lorsqu'il revient quelques années plus tard, elle était marié et attendait un enfant. Durant les 250ans qui suivirent, il passa son temps à écrire ses mémoires, à faire des recherches et à observer de loin l'évolution des êtres qu'il aimait mais ne pouvait pas approcher pour leur sécurité. Voilà, c'est tout ce que je peux vous dévoilez, le reste ne pourra venir que d'Erwan.**

Nous restâmes de longues minutes, dans un silence pesant, les révélations qui venaient d'avoir lieu avaient brisé le semblant de paix qu'ils avaient réussi à garder pendant ses 150 dernières années, les Volturi venaient définitivement de leur prouver qu'ils ne reculeraient devant rien pour obtenir ce qu'ils voulaient, en l'occurrence le pouvoir. Pendant que je restais dans mes pensées, les autres se dispersèrent, Carlisle et Romaric parlait de mon dossier médical à l'étage, Emmet jouait avec Seth, Alice et Rosalie parlaient de mode, Edward discutait avec les Égyptiens. Je compris ce qu'ils attendaient tous en réalité, le retour des filles, lorsque les bruits de moteur apparurent, ils sortirent pour les accueillir, je voulus les suivre mais une nouvelle vision me cloua sur place.

* * *

J'étais dans cette immense salle, celle où j'avais laissé Victoire, il y a 7ans, trois hommes étaient assis sur des trônes, ils semblaient furieux, enfin principalement le grand brun, devant eux l'équipe qui avait participé au combat en Égypte.

**-Vous appelez ca une victoire ! Je vous envois chercher un puissant vampire ayant un don unique et qu'est ce que vous me ramenez, deux simples pions, a l'heure qu'il est il a du rallié les Cullen, j'espère que les deux autres clans ne poseront pas autant de problèmes, je veux leurs pouvoirs. Je veux les Cullen, cette fois ils ne pourront pas me défier, cela fait 150ans que j'attends ma revanche. Mais avant de les attaquer, je dois éliminer toute les aides qu'ils pourraient trouver parmi les clans. Même s'ils ne représentent qu'une dizaine d'individu, ca fera déjà ça de moins. Je ne peux même pas envoyer un espion dans les environs de leur État, ils le découvriraient aussitôt,** hurlait-il.

**-Calme toi Aro, ils ne pourront fournir aucune preuve aux Cullen, la raison de notre présence étaient une horde de nouveau-nés, comment pourraient-ils savoir que nous sommes les responsables de cette attaque. Pourquoi n'attaquons-nous pas les Cullen par surprise ?**

**-C'est très simple mon frère, ils ont Alice, elle devinerait notre attaque surprise, ils n'auraient qu'à fuir. Non, j'ai décidé quand nous attaquerons, mais je n'ai pas encore arrêté la date donc elle ne pourra pas le savoir, ils seront pris au dépourvus, et Victoire nous apportera la victoire grâce à son don si fabuleux, ils seront pris au piège, ils ne pourront s'échapper, je briserais les pièces que je veux ajouter à ma collection, à ca oui, Alice et Bella en feront partie. Détruisez moi le clan des Amazones et celui des Irlandais,** ordonna-t-il.

**-Quand attaquerons-nous les Cullen maitre,** demanda la dénommée Jane.

**-Dans cinq ans !** répondit-Aro, un immense sourire déchirant son visage, le rendant encore plus effrayant.

* * *

Ma vision s'éclaircie, je retrouvais le salon, les autres étaient de nouveau là, ils me regardaient inquiets. Bella était près de moi, je tendis ma main et lui touchais le bras, je voulais lui dire que j'allais bien, mais la vision repassa dans ma tête, je retiens un frisson, mais lorsque Bella me regarda, je pus lire toute sa frayeur dans ses yeux, elle avait vu. Edward la rattrapa, au moment où elle tombait en arrière, son souffle ressembla brusquement à celui de quelqu'un qui pleurait. Nessie s'approcha à son tour de moi, je vis dans ses pensées pourquoi, j'avais une tête à faire peur. Mais comme pour Bella, dès qu'elle me toucha, la vision revient et je la revivais avec elle, comme si je lui montrais. Deux cris se firent entendre, celui d'Edward qui resserra son étreinte sur Bella et celui de Nessie qui se réfugia dans les bras de Jacob. Tout le monde nous regardait perplexe, n'y pouvant plus Carlisle demanda.

**-que ce passe-t-il qu'avez-vous vu ? **

Mais aucun de nous ne pouvait répondre, je fis toutefois un effort et dit cinq mots, cinq mots qui résumaient ma vision.

**- D'ici cinq ans, ils attaqueront.

* * *

**

Voilà j'espère que ca vous a plu. je suis un peu en manque de rewiews, la moindre des chose serait de laisser un petit mot pour dire ce que vous en penser. donc n'hésitez plus appuiez sur le bouton vert, et posez vos questions, je ne peux y répondre si vous n'en posez pas lol.

je terminerais sur ces questions:

**Que vont décider les Cullen?  
Erwan va-t-il être transformé?  
vous saurez tout dans le prochain épisode.**

9 pages word. 1ere parution:19/01/2009**  
**


	11. 9: Mauvaises nouvelles

bon comme promis voici la suite.

beaucoup de parlotte au programme donc faites attention aux personnages, ils sont annoncés soit avant soit après, ( parfois autrement ^^)

d'ailleurs je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris ce jour là, mais pas mal de question philosophique ( XD)

j'aime les rewiews et donc n'hésiter pas à en laisser. j'y réponds en général.

**Pour rappel, l'histoire est sous le POV d'Erwan.**

**les dialogues en gras**, _les pensées ( émises ou percues par autrui) sont en italiques._

Sur ce, bonne lecture.

* * *

9-Mauvaises nouvelles et maudites journées.

Tous le monde se regardait, ils cherchaient de qui je voulais parler, mais je ne pouvais rien dire tant j'avais envi de vomir, car j'avais assisté à une autre scène que j'avais gardé pour moi, Victoire s'abreuvant au cou d'un humain, le pire c'est que cet humain n'était qu'un enfant d'une dizaine d'année, comme moi à l'époque. Mais en plus, c'est qu'elle jouait avec lui, comme un chat le fait avec une souris. Edward s'apprêtait à parler, mais finalement ce fut Nessie qui reprit la parole, elle semblait encore plus pâle que la normale, certes ca pouvait être dû à la peau mâte de son compagnon mais elle avait une mine épouvantable ce qui attira leur attention.

**-Je vais vous montrer, je crois que ce sera plus simple et plus explicite que de tenter de raconter. Kelly tu sors d'ici, s'il te plait, ca ne te concerne pas.** Murmura-t-elle.

**-Non je reste, je veux savoir aussi,** répliqua cette dernière.

**-Tu sors Kelly.**

**-non !**

**-Maintenant Kelly, tu fais ce qu'on te dit, c'est un ordre !** hurlèrent Jacob et Edward à l'unisson.

Kelly fut obligé de s'exécuter vu le regard que sa famille lui adressait, elle partit dans la cuisine, grommelant intérieurement « _s'ils croient que je vais rester à l'arrière, ils se font des idées, j'y assisterais quand même _». je retiens un sourire puis me tournant vers eux, je déclarais :

**-je crois que je vais sortir aussi, ca ne sert à rien que j'y réassiste une quatrième fois, je suis déjà bon pour en faire des cauchemars. **

Ils acquiescèrent, j'aperçus qu'Edward comptait faire à Bella la même chose.

**-Bella chérie, tu devrais aussi sortir, tu n'as pas besoin d'y réassiter.**

**-Je ne suis pas une enfant, je suis capable de le supporter, j'ai juste été surprise la première fois,** répliqua-t-elle agacée.

Edward ne put s'empêcher de sourire, ses pensées devinrent un peu trop déplacées, si j'avais pu j'aurais fermé les yeux mais là dans ma tête c'était impossible.

**-Edward, c'est vraiment le moment de penser à ca ? Je te signale qu'il y a des gens dans la salle !** Grognais-je.

Il me regarda rieur mais Emmet renchérie tout fier.

**-Cette fois c'est pas moi qui l'ai dit, la vérité sort de la bouche des enfants. **

Si tous rirent, Edward, lui, fit la grimace avant enfin de reprendre la parole.

**-Merci Emmet, Erwan. Bella si je désire que tu sortes c'est parce que je sais que tu l'as déjà vu mais surtout parce que Kelly compte rappliquer sitôt qu'on aura le dos tourné, donc il faut quelqu'un pour la surveiller, de plus, je doute qu'Erwan réussisse à atteindre seul la cuisine.**

En soupirant, Bella l'embrassa, puis elle vient m'aider à sortir. Nous arrivâmes vite fait dans la cuisine, Kelly ne pu que soupirer à son tour, son plan venait de tomber à l'eau.

* * *

Durant l'heure qui suivit, nous fîmes nos devoirs, après tout autant s'occuper les mains et l'esprit quoique pour moi ce fut dur, mon don ne voulait pas s'arrêter aussi, j'assistais à tout ce qui se passait dans le salon, les cris de surprise suivis des grognements de colère n'échappèrent à aucun de nous trois, la maison en tremblait surtout après les coups de poing rageurs d'Emmet et Jacob. Jasper avait fini par sortir à son tour à cause des émotions violentes qui remplissaient la pièce. Je le comprenais, mon seul malheur pour le moment était que je lisais dans leurs pensées mais si j'avais eu droit en prime aux émotions je crois que j'aurais commis un meurtre. Ils étaient passé à autre chose, ils parlaient désormais des deux clans condamnés, ils essayaient de les contacter mais seul deux sur trois purent être joint, les Amazones restèrent injoignable.

Cela faisait maintenant trois heures que nous étions reclus dans la cuisine, quand Edward nous rejoignit, il enlaça sa moitié et nous résuma ce qui s'était dit.

**-Après ce que nous à montrer Erwan, la seul solution est de prévenir les concernés, nous avons aussi pris l'initiative de contacter les Denali, ils arriveront demain, les Irlandais arriveront après-demain, Maggie a confirmé notre version et donc ils préfèrent nous rejoindre que de rester seul. Mais les Amazones restent injoignable, Alice et Jasper partent ce soir et si je comprends bien ce qui ce passe à coté, Nessie et Jacob seront du voyage, venez !**

Nous rentrâmes dans le salon, une dispute avait lieu, enfin si on pouvait parler de dispute, Alice d'un coté et Nessie de l'autre se chamaillaient.

**-Nous venons, il n'y aura pas de compromis, Jacob servira de lien avec la villa, et puis je compte convaincre Nahuel et sa famille de venir aussi, je doute que les Volturi aient oublié son existence. Pourquoi cherches-tu à nous empêcher de venir alors que tu sais parfaitement que nous viendrons.**

**-Pfffffffffff, t'as gagné, vous venez mais tant pis pour vous si vous apprenez des choses alors que vous êtes là-bas et donc que vous ne pourrez pas régler avant votre retour,** soupira Alice résignée.

Edward avait tout suivis mais pas moi, il fallait que ce soit au moment le plus intéressant que mon don décide enfin de faire ce que je lui demandais depuis trois heures, c'est-à-dire arrêter de lire dans les pensées.

**-ne t'inquiètes pas Nessie, rien de grave en perspective, juste une petite mise au point, **ricana Edward.

J'aurais bien voulu savoir de quoi il s'agissait mais vu le regard qu'il me jeta je compris que j'étais concerné.

* * *

Je n'assistais pas à leur départ, Quil avait eu la bonne idée de me rappeler l'heure en me lançant mes affaires, j'avais donc pris congé. Ce fut devant ma moto que je remarquais que j'avais un problème, j'avais séché les cours de cet aprèm, mon père allait me tuer.

**-mais non, relax, tu n'as qu'à lui dire que tu as encore eu une crise, et qu'un de tes camarades, moi en l'occurrence, t'as emmené voir Carlisle qui se trouve être ton médecin, c'est très simple.**

Dès les premiers mots je m'étais tournés vers lui, Edward était le seul à pouvoir se rendre compte que j'avais des problèmes, enfin tant qu'ils restaient dans mon esprit.

**-merci,** ne pus-je que répondre.

**-et ne t'inquiète pas pour Romaric, nous allons faire en sorte de l'occuper toute la nuit, je pense que Carlisle n'aura aucun problème pour ca, surtout qu'il veut lui parler de ta transformation en vampire.**

Je frémis à ce mot, non je ne voulais pas devenir un vampire.

**-Et si je ne voulais pas devenir un vampire** répliquais-je acide. Il haussa les épaules.

**-c'est ton choix, je ne te forcerais à rien surtout vu ma réaction sur ce point pour Bella, elle voulait devenir un vampire et moi je ne le voulais pas, il serait donc très mal vu que je force quelqu'un à devenir un vampire contre son gré. Mais réfléchis bien, c'est ta décision, toutefois pense à tout ceux que tu décevras, ta famille, je veut parler de ta vrai famille, ton père Wellan et les siens, à Romaric, aurait-il sacrifié toutes ces années pour rien, sans parler de……., du fait que tu n'as que deux options possibles, devenir un vampire ou mourir de façon irrémédiable,** répondit Edward, une lueur triste dans ses prunelles.

Il avait hésité sur le « sans parler de », comme s'il avait omis de me dire quelque chose d'important, mais je n'y prêtai guère d'attention, j'enfourchais ma moto et sans un regard en arrière, je pris le chemin qui me conduirait chez moi, dans cette vie qui n'était pas moi.

Comme je l'avais prévu, à peine posais-je un pied dans la maison que mon père m'assailli.

**-Où étais-tu ? Pourquoi as-tu sécher les cours ? Tu as vu l'heure à laquelle tu rentre ! Cette fois tu vas la sentir passer ta punition, **cria mon paternel. Je soupirais, j'avais vu juste.

**-Il se trouve que ce midi, j'ai fait un malaise, enfin une mini-crise, l'un de mes camarade se trouve être le fils de mon médecin, le docteur Masen. Il m'a emmené chez lui car son père était de repos cet après-midi, lorsque ma crise s'est enfin finie, les cours étaient finis depuis longtemps. ca fait une heure que je suis debout mais j'ai préféré récupéré mes cours avant de rentrer, maintenant, je suis désolé de pas vous avoir prévenu mais je ne voulais pas vous tracasser avec mes problèmes, **dis-je d'un air abattu.

Je savais mentir à la perfection, faut dire qu'avec sept ans d'expérience c'est assez simple, surtout si on me donnait la trame avant.

**-bon, ca passe pour cette fois, va t'assoir à table, nous avons à discuter tous les trois.**

Je grimaçais, parler à trois ce n'était pas courant, quand ca arrivait c'était pour m'annoncer une nouvelle qui en règle générale n'était pas pour me plaire.

Nous étions assis tout les trois autour de la table, comme j'étais arrivé en retard pour le diner, j'étais le seul à avoir une assiette devant moi, Emma était déjà au lit. Mon père réfléchissait, j'aurais tant voulu pour lire ses pensées pour me préparer, mais comme pour tout à l'heure, mon don refusait de m'écouter, il se racla la gorge et enfin il commença.

**-Comme tu le sais nous sommes ici depuis presque trois mois, je ne voulais pas de cette mutation mais la refuser m'aurait enlevé l'espoir d'obtenir un meilleur poste dans une ville que je désirais, bref j'ai reçu une nouvelle mutation en Alabama, au soleil donc, Christie comme Emma ont besoin de soleil, c'est la mutation dont je rêvais. Mais voilà le hic, toi.**

Je n'avais pas bronché à la nouvelle, mais tout en moi se révoltais, avais-je envie de partir ? Quitter les seuls amis que j'ai connu depuis ma naissance, moi qui n'avais jamais gouté à l'amitié, il avait fallu que je tombe dans un lycée rempli de Loup-garou et de Vampires sans compter les humains pour la découvrir, et voilà qu'il me sort que je lui pose un problème, mais c'est depuis sept ans déjà que je suis un problème pour lui. Il continua sur sa lancée.

**-Nous avions enfin trouvé un médecin compétent qui semblait capable de trouver ce que tu as, d'après les dernières infos qu'il nous a donnés, tu souffrirais d'une maladie génétique guère compatible avec un soleil tel qu'il y a en Alabama, ce qui pose problème, il est hors de questions que je sacrifie ma famille pour toi, je n'est aucun lien véritable avec toi et tu le sais. Malheureusement j'ai des obligations vis-à-vis de toi jusqu'à ta majorité, donc dans un an. En attendant, tu devras nous suivre, un an de plus ou de moins ne te feras pas de mal, ca fait 17ans que tu te trimballe avec, ta maladie pourra bien attendre 1an de plus, je compte prendre rendez-vous avec ton médecin dans la semaine, afin de voir s'il a un confrère à nous recommandé dans le coin. Voilà, maintenant monte dans ta chambre et fait en sorte d'être à l'heure demain sinon tu l'auras vraiment ta punition cette fois. **

**-Pour quand est prévu le déménagement ?**

**-dans deux semaines, fin septembre, soit encore 13jours.

* * *

**

Je me réfugiais dans ma chambre et fermait la porte à clé. C'est en tremblant que je m'allongeais sur mon lit, je vis cette journée redéfiler devant mes yeux, elle n'avait apporté que son lot de mauvaises nouvelles, ma mort prochaine venait d'être confirmé par un être bien vivant et non un rêve mort depuis des années, ma transformation en vampire était étudiée, les Volturi montraient leur vrai visage, en voulant détruire deux clans innocents et enfin le déménagement à la fin du mois. Vraiment une très mauvaise journée et elle n'était pas finie. Je songeais aux propos d'Edward, c'était mon choix, ma décision, de nouveau l'après-midi à l'aéroport me revient en mémoire, Romaric m'avait parlé de destinée mais aussi de la mort, de la responsabilité et du devoir. Ce fut sur ces pensées que je m'endormis.

**-Allons mon gars, ne fait pas cette tête, ce n'était que des questions purement philosophiques. T'es encore trop jeune pour comprendre.**

**-Quelle est votre réponse pour la mort,** demandais-je en frissonnant.

**-je ne vais que citer la réponse, c'est mon père qui me la dit alors que j'étais bien plus jeune que toi à l'époque. La mort n'est que le commencement d'une nouvelle vie, elle permet de changer de vie, d'avoir un meilleur avenir, y a-t-il un paradis après la mort ? Personne ne le sait, mais l'espoir permet d'affronter cette inconnue**, répondit Romaric

**-dans ce cas les êtres éternels comme les dieux et les Vampires sont condamnés pour l'éternité.**

**-Pour les dieux je ne sais pas, mais les vampires connaissent la mort comme les humains. Les vampires étaient auparavant humains, pour le devenir ils ont du mourir et traverser l'enfer pour renaitre sous leur apparence actuelle. Une nouvelle vie s'offre à eux, c'est à eux de choisir comment ils la vivront, en harmonie avec les humains ou les tuant sans pitié, c'est ce que raconte de nombreuses légendes. **

Je le regardais, il semblait en connaitre un rayon sur les vampires ou alors c'était son père, il soupira et reprit là où il s'était arrêté.

**-La notion de responsabilité et de devoir peuvent sembler identique mais il y a deux points à voir. La responsabilité est le lien qui lie une personne à une autre, c'est une obligation, on doit l'accepter car on n'a pas le choix, un parent est responsable de son enfant toutefois il peut le voir autrement que comme une obligation, le devoir imputé par la responsabilité est une force contraignante, la personne le fait mais à contrecœur. Le devoir en lui-même n'est pas obligatoire, la personne le fait car elle le souhaite.**

**-Je ne comprends pas.**

**-prenons un exemple simple, on te demande de donner l'un de tes reins pour sauver ton père, tu le ferais car on te l'a demandé et donc tu te sens forcé de le faire car c'est un proche, tu te sens responsable, tu aurais surement refusé si c'était un parfait inconnu. Maintenant supposons que tu es à l'hôpital et là tu vois les médecins qui cherchent un donneur, tu sais que tu es compatible, sans te poser de question tu le fait, tu l'as fait car tu le voulais, personne ne t'as forcé, tu as agit par devoir, aider son prochain. Certaine personne vont jusqu'à sacrifier leur vie pour les êtres qui leur sont précieux.

* * *

**

Le réveil sonna, me sortant de cette image du passé. Ainsi Edward avait raison, j'avais des obligations vis-à-vis des gens qui m'entouraient, eux principalement. Je voulais rester avec eux, je les appréciais, moi qui jusqu'à il y a deux semaines haïssais les vampires, voilà que je ne pouvais pas me passer d'eux, sans compter les Loups dont mon meilleur ami Quil faisait parti, même ses deux pestes de Kelly et Ella me manqueraient si je partais, mais avais-je le choix ? Non, je devrais partir avec ma famille adoptive, et je finirais par mourir seul. J'étais d'un naturel pessimiste, en me rendant au lycée, je décidais de garder mon prochain déménagement secret, autant profité des derniers moments qu'il me restait avec eux dans la bonne humeur.

Je fus surpris par l'accueil en arrivant au lycée, certes Alice n'était pas là mais Edward et Bella manquaient aussi à l'appel. Je lançais un regard interrogateur à Quil, il se contenta de me montrer le ciel, l'absence de nuage me frappa, j'étais tellement plongé dans mes pensées que je n'avais pas remarqué que pour une fois le soleil brillait. Les vampires ne seraient donc pas de sortie aujourd'hui. Je reportais mon attention sur le groupe, les Loups se dirigeaient vers une voiture qui venait de se garer, quatre personnes en sortirent, si je reconnue la copine de Quil et un des élèves de Terminales, les deux autres étaient trop âgés pour être des élèves.

**-Qui est-ce ?** Soufflais-je à Kelly, la seule qui était restée avec moi. Elle me répondit alors que nous rejoignons les autres.

**-C'est la famille Whiton, Tara, la petite ami de Quil, ses frères Zac et Simon, Zac est à la fac et Simon en Terminale, et enfin Samuel, le père de famille, les trois hommes sont des Loups et le père est professeur de Français au collège de la réserve, ce doit être le remplaçant de notre prof, elle est alitée pour un bon mois à cause de sa maladie.**

Nous les avions enfin rejoints. Seth était en grande conversation avec Zac et Samuel.

**-je suis désolé de vous imposer ca, mais avoir un Loup de l'ancienne garde dans l'enceinte du lycée, permettrais à un certain vampire de ma connaissance de se détendre.**

**-Qui ?** Lâchais-je. Seth me sourit, une lueur amusé dans les yeux.

**-Ton foutu vampire protecteur est assez soulant, je dois l'avouer, lorsqu'il a appris qu'Edward ne pourrait pas aller au lycée, il a voulu faire de la surveillance juste à coté, mais avec les jeunes Loup dans le coin c'est pas une bonne idée, s'ils sont habitués à l'odeur des Cullen, ce n'est pas le cas des étrangers, bref, j'ai réussi à le convaincre de rester à la villa en échange de quoi je plaçais deux Loups matures en surveillance, l'un à l'intérieur et l'autre dehors. Une chance que votre professeur de français soit malade, Samuel a accepté de la remplacer. Bon, je vais devoir y aller, Zac la relève se fera vers midi.**

**-Et toi tu vas faire quoi ?** Le questionnais-je surpris qu'il ne se charge pas lui-même de cette mission.

**-Moi, je vais jouer au téléphone portable. Je ne peux pas mettre un autre Loup à ce poste à cause des étrangers et de l'arrivée des Denali, de plus Jacob à une meilleure connexion avec moi pour les messages à longues distances, **répondit-il hilare.

Je le comprenais, à peine avait-il parlé de jouer au téléphone que je l'avais imaginé tel quel, l'image était très parlante. Nous nous séparâmes, allant chacun à nos affaires.

* * *

La matinée passa très vite, il faut dire qu'être seul en chimie et en histoire était reposant, pas de bavardage avec mes voisins. Les autres élèves ne s'intéressaient plus à moi, j'étais marqué du sceau de l'infamie, je faisais parti de la bande de la Push comme ils les appelaient. J'étais heureux de retrouver mes amis à la cafétéria, mais Ella décida de s'en mêler.

**-Mais qui voilà, notre pseudo-vampire, elle est où ta nounou ? Oh c'est vrai le bébé à trop peur de venir avec.**

**-Et toi, alors ? Sitôt que papa n'est plus là, tu cherches les ennuis,** répliquais-je furieux. Nous continuâmes à nous insulter, les autres ne savaient pas quoi faire car s'ils intervenaient l'un comme l'autre, nous le prendrions très mal. Je n'avais pas vu sortir Tara, Ella tremblait de fureur, encore un peu et elle se transformerait, moi je grondais de plus en plus fort. Une insulte supplémentaire fusa, nous nous serions battus si au même moment quelqu'un ne nous avait pas attrapés au collet et trainé dehors puis dans une salle de classe. La main me relâcha soudain, perdant l'équilibre je me retrouvais sur une chaise, en regardant à coté je constatais que c'était la même chose pour Ella, je relevais enfin les yeux vers la personne qui nous avait relâché. Samuel ! Il était dans une fureur noire, je me ratatinais sur ma chaise. Le sermon commença.

**-Mais qu'est-ce qui vous a pris ? Vous êtes fou ou quoi ? Faire une telle scène devant tous les élèves, imaginez que vous ayez perdus le contrôle et dévoilés nos secrets, vous imaginez la catastrophe. Quand Jacob le saura, je peux te dire que ca va être ta fête, surtout qu'il t'avait demandé de laisser le gamin tranquille. Tu peux être sur qu'il le saura bien avant que je vous libère de cette salle, c'est-à-dire pour la prochaine heure de cours, vous passerez l'heure du déjeuner à réfléchir à vos actes, principalement toi Ella. Tu es Louve, chose rare en générale, tu n'es que la deuxième depuis la renaissance de la meute, il y a plus de 150ans, je doute que d'autres suivent, ou alors très peu, mais ce n'est pas pour rien que seul les hommes se transforment, vous les filles êtes trop sujettes à vos humeurs au risque de menacer la meute. Alors maintenant tu réfléchis bien à ca, Seth est l'unique concerné dans cette histoire, il a pardonné à Erwan, donc calme toi un peu. Quant à toi, gamin, tu devrais contrôler tes pouvoirs, car tu risques un jour de te faire tuer si ca continu, et croit pas que je t'ai oublié, je ne préviendrais pas ton père car il n'est pas concerné et ne doit pas l'être, mais tu peux être sur que les Cullen et ton vampire, enfin ton ami seront également mis au courant.**

Je grimaçais, oh, ca oui ca allait être ma fête cet après-midi, le pire c'est que j'avais faim. Et encore, je me demandais si les visages des élèves à la fenêtre ne passaient pas avant ma faim, j'aperçu la bande, ils étaient collés à la fenêtre la plus lointaine de nous, ils discutaient. J'aurais voulu pouvoir les écouter mais mon don ne fonctionnait plus depuis la veille. Samuel finit par sortir, je savais qu'il était allé voir le Loup caché dans les bois. Ni Ella ni moi, ne bougeâmes de notre place, l'attente fut interminable, Samuel ne dit pas un mot lors de son retour, il ne nous relâcha qu'après la première sonnerie. Je me précipitais dehors, Kelly m'attendait un morceau de pain et une pomme dans les mains, je les engloutis à une vitesse folle, je n'avais pas fait attention aux regards posé sur moi mais lorsque je rentrais dans la salle de maths, les regards se braquèrent sur moi, j'essayais de les ignorer mais ce fut dur. Les deux heures qui suivirent furent une torture, tous les élèves me regardaient, des rumeurs circulaient et des paris se faisaient. Je fus soulagé de pouvoir enfin regagner ma moto, Mais la personne qui m'y attendait modéra vite fait mon envie.

* * *

Kelly était appuyé contre ma moto, son casque à la main, de toute évidence je n'avais pas le choix, c'était à moi de la ramener, moyen efficace de m'obliger à aller à la villa. Sans un mot je lui tendis mon sac, elle le casa avec le sien sur ses épaules et vient me rejoindre sur la moto. Elle attendit que j'ai démarré pour commencer à me parler, je ne pouvais plus lui échapper.

**-Tu sais que tu fais une drôle de tête depuis ce matin.**

J'aurais bien voulu lui répliquer, _c'est normale vu la sale journée que j'ai eu hier, sans compter aujourd'hui_, mais je me contentais d'hausser les épaules. Elle continua.

**-ne t'inquiète pas les Denali ne sont pas méchants, ce sont des végétariens aussi. Je dirais même que Garrett à peur de moi, à chaque fois que je le vois j'arrive à lui faire peur, tu verras. Une fois, quand j'étais petite, nous étions dehors, il ne m'a pas entendu approcher, je lui ai crié « bouh » en lui sautant dessus, il a fait un bond de 30 mètre de haut. Pendant tout le reste de son séjour, il surveillait constamment les alentours, les autres riaient à chaque fois que je le faisais sursauter, en dehors de Bella, c'est le plus jeune des végétariens anciennement carnivore de nos clans. Avant il était un nomade, mais il est tombé sous le charme de tante Kate lors du rassemblement que les Cullen ont organisé pour tenter de convaincre les Volturi que ma mère n'était pas une enfant immortelle. Maintenant ils sont presque tous appariés chez les Denali, seul Tanya leur chef n'a pas encore trouvé son âme sœur.**

Je la laissais papoter, elle était très douée pour ca, pourtant ses parents ne l'était pas autant, enfin d'après ce que j'avais pu voir, Alice oui, c'est ca Kelly est la réplique exacte d'Alice pour ce qui est de la discussion, en fait Kelly avait rassemblé divers point de caractère présent chez sa famille. Elle était aussi vibrante d'énergie qu'Alice, aussi têtue que Bella, je ne l'avais pas assez observé pour voir quel étaient ses autres points communs avec le reste de la famille.

Nous arrivâmes enfin à la villa, Kelly fila aussitôt à l'intérieur, moi je prit mon temps, je n'étais qu'à deux mètres du perron lorsque le Loup sable défonça la porte, il bondit, il passa au-dessus de moi, je me retournais, Ella sous sa forme de Loup était plaquée au sol par Seth, ils grondaient tout deux, je compris enfin, que s'il n'était pas intervenu j'aurais été réduit en charpie, mais bon sang qu'est ce qui n'allait pas chez elle. Quil apparu à son tour, il regarda d'un air ennuyé, la porte gisant à terre, il la ramassa et la posa contre le mur.

**-t'as du pot que Seth et Edward soient sur leurs gardes, ils s'attendaient à un truc du genre de sa part. N'empêche elle devrait se calmer maintenant. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle agit comme ca, c'est pas comme si tu squattais Seth, tu le vois moins que tout le monde, même la querelle qui opposait Edward et Jacob à propos de Bella, n'est jamais allé aussi loin, Bella était à l'origine de cette querelle sans compter la haine Loup-vampire, mais elle a finit par calmer le jeu sans qu'ils ne se soient battus une seule fois l'un contre l'autre mais là la raison nous échappe à tous, ses pensées sont trop confuses. Allez viens, les autres veulent te voir.**

Nous gagnâmes le salon, laissant les deux Loups se battre. Je repérais aussitôt les Denali, ils étaient répartis dans la pièce, discutant, à mon entrée tous se retournèrent vers moi.

**-Alors c'est lui qui à l'origine de notre venue,** lança une blonde

**-oui, Tanya, c'est lui. Erwan, je te présente Tanya le chef du clan de Denali.**

Je la saluais d'un signe de tête, j'étais stressé. Ce fut le moment que Kelly choisit pour entrer discrètement dans la pièce, elle se faufila sans bruit vers le grand blond qui se trouvait près de l'estrade. Lorsqu'elle fut suffisamment près, elle se ramassa et bondit en criant « ouah », comme elle l'avait dit plus tôt le vampire sursauta, il trébucha sur l'estrade et s'étala par terre. Nous éclatâmes de rire, lui poussa un grognement agacé, aussi je fus surpris lorsqu'il attrapa Kelly, elle ne s'y attendait pas, il sortit par la baie vitrée. Deux secondes plus tard, on entendit un hurlement suivis d'un grand plouf, mais déjà il revenait satisfait, Kelly venait d'avoir droit à un bain forcé. Je l'interpellais.

**-Alors Garrett, tu t'es enfin venger des blagues de Kelly.** Il me regarda surpris.

**-Tu connais mon nom ?**

**-oui, enfin je connaissais ton nom, et grâce à Kelly j'ai pu l'attribuer, durant tout le trajet, elle n'a pas arrêté de parler de toi et des farces qu'elle te faisait.**

Il sourit, je sentais que j'allais l'apprécier, on me présenta rapidement Kate, Eléazar et Carmen, tout comme Benjamin, ils me firent bonne impression.

* * *

L'après-midi était bien avancé, je me trouvais devant un sandwich dans la cuisine lorsque Carlisle vient me voir.

**-Erwan, ton père m'a appelé ce matin, il souhaite me parler, je le vois donc demain, saurais-tu par hasard de quoi il veut m'entretenir ? **me demanda-t-il.

**-non, je vois pas, il ne m'a rien dit.**

**-tu en es sur ?**

**-oui,** répondis-je. _Pouvais-je lui dire ici, avec tous les vampires présents à coté, que mon père avait reçu la mutation dont il rêvait et que par conséquent nous déménagerions à la fin du mois._

**-Quoi !!!!!!!!**

Je me retournais, Edward était à la porte, il me scrutait, il devait essayer d'en savoir plus, sur le sujet. Je soupirais, _« mon père a accepté sa nouvelle mutation, je dois partir à la fin du mois, voilà pourquoi il veut parler à Carlisle. »_ pensais-je fortement.

**-Erwan, Carlisle, venez nous allons aller discuter dehors,** déclara Edward.

Sans un mot je sortis, les Loups n'était plus là, il nous emmena jusqu'à la rivière, je fus surpris lorsqu'il me percha sur son dos, il se mit à courir pour s'arrêter deux minutes plus tard devant un cottage en pierre.

**-Nous serons mieux pour discuter ici,** dit-il en s'installant dans le canapé. J'observais la pièce, cette maison était habitée mais qui vivait là ? _Elle était chaleureuse, accueillante_.

**-merci pour les compliments, Erwan, c'est notre maison à Bella et moi. Maintenant pourrais-tu m'expliquer cette histoire de déménagement ?**

Je lui racontais la discussion que nous avions eu hier mes parents adoptifs et moi. Edward et Carlisle réfléchissaient, j'aurais bien voulu savoir à quoi ils pensaient, ca pourrait calmer mon inquiétude. Edward releva la tête et me regarda.

**-Essaye de bloquer tes pensées s'il te plait,** me demanda-t-il. Je fis plusieurs essais tous échouèrent. Carlisle se redressa enfin, il s'apprêtait à parler quand Edward lui coupa la parole, un air inquiet sur son visage.

**-Carlisle nous avons un autre problème. Depuis hier soir, Erwan est incapable d'utiliser le moindre don, et ca c'est grave car il n'a plus aucune défense, il moins vif qu'à son habitude, je crois qu'il est malade mais ce n'est pas une crise.

* * *

**

Erwan va-t-il vraiment partir? ou alors les Cullen vont trouver un moyen pour qu'il reste?  
Que lui arrive-t-il donc? pourquoi ne peut-il plus utiliser son don?  
Va-t-il accepter son futur, de devenir un vampire ou préférera-t-il mourir?  
vous saurez tout dans le prochain épisode (ou presque ^^).

appuyer donc sur le bouton vert ^^.

10/01/2009, 10 pages word.


	12. 10: Remède et Confrontations

merci pour vos rewiews ca me fait très plaisirs.

pour info si vous n'avez pas lu la saga Twilight c'est pas très grave.( n'est-ce pas lunicorne ^^) je fais pas mal de rappel en introduisant mes personnages, et même s'il s'agit d'une suite elle est indépendante de par sa temporalité ( bon d'accord ils sont immortels quasiment mais c'est pas le plus important)

pensées en italiques et paroles en gras.

bonne lecture.** debut POV Erwan**

**

* * *

10- Remède et confrontations.**

_Malade ? Étais-je vraiment malade ? Pourtant je me sentais bien, certes pas au top de ma forme mais bien quand même, peut-être un peu fatigué, mais c'était normal, vu les nuits que je faisais._

Je les regardais, Carlisle ne disait pas un mot, les yeux ancrés dans ceux de son fils, il discutait avec lui par la pensée, Edward se contentait d'hocher la tête pour lui répondre, ils ne voulaient pas m'inquiéter. Aussi je fus extrêmement surpris lorsque Carlisle s'empara de mon bras, sans prévenir me fit une entaille et huma mon sang qui s'écoulait. Je poussais un cri de surprise, l'action n'avait durée que deux minutes, déjà un pansement recouvrait ma blessure. A nouveau, une discussion silencieuse s'engagea. Le silence était insoutenable, n'en pouvant plus je me levais et entrepris d'observer les lieux. Je parcourais les nombreux livres de la bibliothèque, il y en avait beaucoup, la plupart était encore sous leur ancienne apparence, en papier. Maintenant avec la technologie, tout se stockait sur des micro-puces, des disques durs de 6 Tétra Octet (6000GO) de la taille d'un dé, des nano-robots aidaient dans les interventions chirurgicales, et bientôt les manipulations génétiques seront autorisées. Quel changement pour les vampires, les innovations technologiques étaient de plus en plus sophistiquées bientôt ils pourront passer inaperçus parmi les humains. Un raclement de gorge me rappela à l'ordre, ils me regardaient tous deux, ils étaient enfin près à me parler, à me dire ce que j'avais.

**-Ce que tu as n'est pas grave, enfin pas pour l'instant. Ton organisme, enfin ta partie vampirique a besoin de certains éléments pour fonctionner correctement, quand est-ce que tu as mangé pour la dernière fois un bon gros steak ?** me demanda Carlisle.

Je l'observais, les yeux grand ouvert, puis essayait de me souvenir, hier il y avait du steak au menu mais comme j'étais rentré en retard j'avais du me contenter d'un morceau de poisson, donc la dernière fois remontait à bien longtemps.

**-il me semble que ca remonte à fin aout- début septembre, par la suite, j'ai mangé de la viande, mais principalement des morceaux gras, des menus morceaux, pourquoi ? **Questionnais-je.

**-C'est très simple, tu as une carence en fer, et autres nutriments qui sont en règle générale apporté par le sang. Mais je me vois mal te faire boire du sang pour y remédier, le meilleur moyen pour y pallier serait que tu manges un bon gros steak bien saignant, une partie riche en fibre musculaire, pas trop grasse, du muscle, du bon du vrai,** me répondit Carlisle.

**-mais je me vois mal demander à mes parents de me faire ca, mon père risque surtout de me mettre au pain sec.**

**-oui, malheureusement, de toute façon, nous savions que nous ne pourrions compter sur eux, ce qui est dommage c'est que le repas de ce soir est déjà prévu et nous n'avons pas de viande en réserve, à moins d'aller chasser, mais c'est une mauvaise idée. Toutefois il me semble avoir lu dans les pensées de Seth et de Quil qu'ils ont une soirée d'organisée chez l'Ancien, or la majorité des invités sont des Loups donc on peut supposer qu'au menu il y aura de la viande, surtout si c'est la mère de Quil qui cuisine. Carlisle va te parler de sa solution pour t'éviter le déménagement pendant que je vérifie mon hypothèse,** me sortit Edward.

Je le regardais sortir de la maison avant de reporter mon attention sur Carlisle. Celui-ci réfléchissait intensément, il prit une grande inspiration avant de se lancer.

**-Écoute Erwan, ma principale question avant que je t'expose mon idée, est veux-tu rester ici avec nous ? Sache que cela ne t'engage pas à devenir un vampire mais je doute sincèrement que certains membres restent stoïques en te voyant mourir sans compter Romaric qui risque de passer outre ton avis.**

**-je comprends Carlisle, je veux rester ici, c'est la première fois que je me fais des amis, que des gens s'inquiètent de mon bien-être. De plus j'ai réfléchi à ce que m'a dit Edward hier, je ne peux pas laisser en plan tous ceux qui comptent sur moi, certes ils sont morts mais ils sont des milliers à espérer pouvoir renaitre si ce n'est à travers moi, tout du moins à travers mes descendants. Il y a vous aussi, je dois bien avouer que si je venais à disparaitre, je manquerais à pratiquement tout le monde, même à Ella et Kelly dont je suis le bouc émissaire.** Il sourit. **Donc oui, je souhaite rester ici et remplir mon destin en devenant un vampire,** clamais-je.

Il souriait toujours, depuis que j'avais dit que j'étais le souffre-douleur des jumelles en fait, soit je me trompais dans mon analyse, soit il trouvait ca drôle de me voir me morfondre. Enfin il m'expliqua son idée.

* * *

Edward finit par nous rejoindre le sourire aux lèvres.

**-Ce soir tu es invité à diner chez les Ateara, au menu, de la viande. Je pense que tu devrais prévenir ta famille afin d'éviter une éventuelle punition, évite juste de dire que tu y vas car on t'a invité à manger, la tu pourras être sur que la réponse sera non,** me lança-t-il hilare.

Sans lui répondre, je sortis mon portable et appelais mon père. Bien entendu j'eu droit à un sermon sur le fait que je devrais déjà être à la maison, mais je réussis à le calmer en prétextant des devoirs de groupes à rendre, que mon binôme m'avait proposé de venir travailler chez lui car ainsi nous ne dérangerions pas ma famille, et que comme nous risquions d'en avoir pour longtemps, je mangerais chez lui. A cette nouvelle, mon père fut soulagé, il me demanda de ne pas rentrer trop tard et qu'il n'y aurait surement personne à la maison à mon retour. J'eu le temps d'entendre un « **Chérie ce soir nous allons au restaurant tous les trois** » avant qu'il ne me raccroche au nez.

Je me retournais vers les deux vampires, ils n'avaient pas apprécié le comportement de mon paternel et je ne pouvais pas leur en vouloir, j'étais d'accord avec eux. Jamais il ne m'avait emmené au restaurant avec eux, mais bon, le repas que j'aurais ce soir aura l'air d'un festin comparé à ce que je mangeais d'habitude.

Nous regagnâmes la maison. Je ne pu que remercier Quil qui essayais d'éviter mes remerciements en disant que ce n'était rien, qu'il faisait ca pour aider un ami. Nous finîmes par retourner auprès de nos motos.

**-Zut alors ! Il va y avoir moins de bouffe, j'espère que t'es pas un goinfre au moins,** me cria Seth en nous rejoignant Quil et moi après avoir embrassé sa fiancée. Celle-ci me lançait un regard torve, si elle le pouvait, elle m'aurait étripé mais la leçon de ce midi était encore bien ancrée dans nos esprits.

**-on fait la course ? J'ai envie de me défouler un peu, je pari que je serai le premier à la maison,** lança Quil.

**-Pari tenu, le premier arrivé passe avant les autres pour le service,** répondit Seth.

**-Vous n'avez aucune chance contre moi, je serais le premier,** me vantais-je. J'étais certain de gagner, j'étais un peu fou au volant, enfin avec ma moto, hors de questions de laisser deux Loups me passer sous le nez.

**-Pari tenu,** répliquèrent-ils d'une même voix.

Nous alignâmes nos motos sur une ligne imaginaire, saluâmes une dernière fois les Cullen et démarrions sur les chapeaux de roues au signal d'Alice. Au début, ils étaient devant moi, mais très vite je me mis à couper à travers bois, je regagnais la route une dizaine de kilomètres avant le début de la réserve, mon compteur affichait les 360Km/h, je continuais à cette vitesse jusqu'à l'entrée du village ou je ralentis pour éviter un accident malheureux, ce fut dans un magnifique dérapage que je m'arrêtais devant la maison de l'Ancêtre. Alerté par le bruit, les occupants apparurent à la porte, deux minutes plus tard Seth s'arrêtais à son tour suivis de prêt par Quil. Tout deux me regardaient avec des yeux stupéfaits.

**-t'as fait comment pour arriver avant nous ? Lorsque nous sommes partis t'étais derrière et tu ne nous as jamais dépassé, **balbutia Quil sous le choc. J'éclatais de rire.

**-j'ai coupé à travers les bois pour vous dépasser et j'ai roulé la plupart du temps à 360Km/h, **répondis-je.

**-un fou ! C'est un fou, pire que…... pire que qui en faite ? Même Emmet ne roule pas aussi vite sur ces routes, s'il le fait c'est sur les autoroutes et les lignes droites. T'es un malade, j'espère que tu ne roules pas comme ca avec Kelly derrière toi ! En fait avec n'importe qui même !** cria Seth sous le choc de ma révélation.

**-c'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour m'amuser un peu, t'inquiète en règle générales je respecte pratiquement les limites de vitesses, si je suis allé aussi vite c'est par ce que c'était une course,** rigolais-je.

Nous finîmes par rentrer à l'intérieur. Quil me présenta son grand-père, le doyen des Loups en dehors de Seth et Jacob, comme son père et son grand-père avant lui, il portait le prénom Quil bien que désormais tous l'appelait l'Ancêtre, son grand-père se trouvait être le Quil qui avait combattu au coté des Cullen contre les nouveau-nés de Victoria. Il me présenta aussi sa mère, Sasha, je ne pus que la féliciter sur sa cuisine au vue des odeurs alléchantes qui se dégageaient. Les derniers invités furent la famille Whiton au complet, je les saluais vite fait, seule Tara m'adressa un véritable sourire. Nous discutâmes tous avant de rejoindre la table sur laquelle reposait de nombreux plats, tous se servirent rapidement, j'eu le privilège de choisir les meilleur morceaux avant mes amis, après tout j'avais gagné le pari. J'avais bien mangé et la discussion était repartie je ne pus m'empêcher de poser la question sur ce qu'était l'ancienne garde ? Tous me regardèrent comme si je venais d'un autre monde, toutefois l'Ancêtre entrepris de me raconter leurs légendes mais aussi la façon de vivre de la meute.

* * *

**« -Vois-tu jeune homme, depuis l'arrivée des Cullen dans la région il y a de ca 200ans environ, surement plus, les Loups ne cessent d'apparaitre. Du temps d'Éphraïm Black, seul trois Loups montaient la garde et protégeaient le village, les Cullen repartis, il n'y eu plus de Loup, pourtant leur retour 70ans plus tard entraina la formation de la nouvelle Meute, un puis trois lors de la fuite des Cullen par rapport à Bella, lorsqu'il revinrent 8 mois plus tard la meute comptaient pratiquement 8 membres. Ce nombre ne cessa d'augmenter avec les mois, à la fin juin de la même année, nous étions dix pour affronter Victoria et ses nouveau-nés, à la toute fin de l'année, lors de l'affrontement qui nous opposa aux Volturi, 8 Loups nous avaient encore rejoints, des jeunes pour la majorité, mais la présence d'autant de vampire en expliquait la raison. Les mutations se calmèrent peu après mais les jeunes Quileutes porteurs du gène subissaient tous la mutation à un certain âge et ce malgré le nouveau départ des Cullen pour une autre région. **

**Il existait à ce moment là, deux Meutes, celle de Sam le premier des Loups de la nouvelle génération et celle de Jacob. Sam prit la décision que tous les Loups capables de se contrôler, donc qui avaient de nouveau la possibilité de vieillir et qui de plus s'étaient imprégner devraient vieillir en même temps que leur moitié. C'est ainsi que fut créer l'ancienne garde, elle est composée de Loups matures qui ont tous une compagne voir quelques enfants désormais. Samuel est le chef de l'ancienne Garde, il est en quelque sorte le Loup alpha pour ceux qu'il dirige. **

**On peut considérer quatre groupes au sein de notre société. Les Sages dont je suis le chef regroupent tous les vieux Loups, ceux qui sont trop vieux pour intervenir sur des missions de forces, notre rôle est principalement d'éduquer les jeunes et de conseiller les plus âgés, nous pouvons donnés des ordres à l'ensemble de la Meute, les seuls qui nous surpassent en autorité sont Jacob et Seth, voir Samuel qui est notre égal.**

**Le second groupe est l'ancienne Garde que dirige Samuel, ils interviennent dans les bagarres risquées et dangereuses, ainsi ils participeront à cette fameuse bataille que tu as vu dans l'avenir quoique je pense que l'ensemble de la meute y participera, les Sages compris.**

**Le troisième groupe comprend les actifs, il s'agit de la Meute au sens stricte, ceux qui passent beaucoup de temps sous leur forme de Loup, Seth est leur chef. Tu y retrouveras tout tes camarades Loups du Lycée, Ella, Quil, Tara, Zac, Simon et ainsi de suite, en règle générale tout Loup qui n'a pas connu l'imprégnation reste dans ce groupe. Il y a bien entendu les exceptions comme les couples immortels dans le cas de Jacob, Seth et Ella, il y a de très forte chance qu'ils restent encore longtemps dans ce groupe. Après cinq ou six ans, les Loups qui se sont imprégnés et si leur âme sœur n'est pas trop jeune, gagnent l'ancienne Garde.**

**Le dernier groupe correspond aux Loups en devenir, les jeunes Quileutes présentant les symptômes de la mutation sont immédiatement pris en charge par les Sages voir leurs parents qui leurs enseignent ce que je viens de te révélés. **

**Je sais que je peux te faire confiance, tu dois également savoir qu'il n'y a plus qu'une seule meute désormais, il y a actuellement une vingtaine de Loups actifs, ainsi qu'une quarantaine d'autres répartis dans l'un des trois groupes. Jacob est le Loup Alpha et Seth, son beta mais Samuel et moi pouvons prétendre au même statut que ce dernier même si du temps où nous étions nous aussi membres de la Meute, cette organisation était déjà en place. »

* * *

**

Je le regardais sidéré, je ne pensais pas que la Meute était si complexe, non à la réflexion, elle avait due s'adapter à un nombre croissant de Loups, mais avec une soixantaine de Loups et donc à peu près le même nombre d'âmes sœurs, la réserve comptait environ 150 âmes, de plus les liens de parentés devaient êtres très importants entre chaque famille. Une chance que l'imprégnation garantisse une certaine mixité des sangs, car tous les enfants ne devenaient pas des Loups, toutes les filles ne s'unissaient pas avec un Loup.

Je finis par me décider à rentrer, il était tard et demain j'avais cours. Je saluais tous le monde, remerciais encore une fois les Ateara pour le diner. Je rentrais chez moi, il n'était que 23h mais le reste de la famille n'était pas encore rentrée. Une chose de sûre la viande avait fait des merveilles, je me sentais de nouveau vivant. Je me couchais avec en tête la future discussion entre Carlisle et mon paternel qui aura lieu demain.

* * *

POV Carlisle

Nous avions attendu le départ d'Erwan mais aussi que les jumelles soient couchées avant de parler de mon idée. Nous nous étions installés un peu à l'écart de la villa, afin de ne pas déranger les filles mais aussi nos invités. C'était dommage que Jacob et Nessie soient absents mais l'entrevue avec Mr Delfan avait lieu demain et nous ne pouvions pas prendre le risque de voir Erwan partir. Un bruit de pas se fit entendre dans la forêt, trois hommes en sortirent, les Beta de Jake, une chance qu'ils soient ensemble au moment ou j'avais appelé Seth pour lui demander de servir de lien avec le reste de la famille. Seth se transforma en Loup avant d'aller s'installer à coté d'Edward, les deux autres rentrèrent également dans le cercle.

**-très bien, maintenant que tout le monde est là, je dois vous faire part d'une nouvelle qu'Edward et moi avons découverte cet après-midi. Il se trouve que ce matin j'ai reçu un appel du père d'Erwan pour avoir un entretien, j'ai interrogé Erwan tout à l'heure afin de savoir de quoi son père voulait me parler, mais il m'a menti, Edward a découvert la raison et nous en avons discuté tranquillement avec lui,** déclarais-je

**-c'était donc ca le « Quoi » qu'Edward a poussé et la raison de votre sortie précipité, mais de quoi s'agit-il ?** demanda Romaric.

**- c'est une assez mauvaise nouvelle pour nous en fait, et encore plus pour le Gamin car elle signe son arrêt de mort. Son père a eu une mutation pour l'Alabama, ils déménagent à la fin du mois**, soupira Edward.

**-Quoi !** hurlèrent toutes les personnes présentes.

Je supposais également que c'était le cas de Jacob et Nessie à travers la grimace que firent Seth et Edward, et pour tirer une grimace à un Loup, il en faut de la surprise.

**-il ne peut pas, il doit rester ici pour son bien, je pensais qu'il s'était intégrer ici, qu'il avait des amis, certes des Loups et des vampires mais des amis. Pourquoi voudrait-il partir ?** Questionna Romaric très inquiet.

Je le comprenais, il avait protégé l'enfant et l'avait enfin mené auprès de ceux qui pouvaient l'aider et voilà qu'il repartait au loin. J'entrepris alors de le rassurer.

**-Mais il ne veut pas partir justement, hier il a eu une discussion avec Edward sur le fait de que ce passerait-il s'il ne voulait pas devenir un vampire, la réponse combinée avec la nouvelle du déménagement, l'a fait beaucoup réfléchir, aussi lorsque je l'ai interrogé tout à l'heure, il m'a avoué que c'était la première fois qu'il était aussi bien à un endroit, et que s'il partait, il manquerait à tous le monde même aux jumelles. Il veut rester ici avec nous et même d'accepter sa destinée.**

Tous rirent, ils avaient compris ce que je voulais dire par là, pour lui les deux filles le détestaient alors qu'il avait tout faux, Kelly l'adorait, elle l'aimait sans oser lui avouer et Ella voyait en lui un rival, un danger qui risquait de lui voler sa sœur.

**-La seule solution serait de le prendre avec nous, Carlisle compte faire cette proposition, demain à Mr Delfan, nous espérons qu'il comprendra que c'est la meilleur solution pour Erwan. Reste donc à savoir si la famille mais aussi la Meute sont d'accord, dans un premier temps d'accueillir Erwan ici à la villa voir à la Push, et dans un second temps d'accepter sa transformation en vampire avec tout les risques que ca comporte.**

**Pour ma part, j'ai déjà décidé de l'aider, pour la seconde partie, il vivra dans tout les cas ici, **déclara Edward.

**-Je ne peux qu'apporter mon opinion dans cette discussion, vu que je ne fait pas parti de la famille. Mais la nature vampirique d'Erwan, si tout ce passe bien, est normalement végétarienne, il ne devrait avoir aucun mal à ce contrôler en présence des humains même si une phase test serait le bienvenue en introduisant d'abord Nessie et les Loups qui sont des humains guères attirants avant d'approcher les vrais humains. Kelly devra donc rester à l'écart durant toute cette période,** expliqua Romaric.

Le choix de tous fut vite dit, tous étaient d'accord aussi bien l'ensemble des Loups que ma famille. Je ne m'étais pas trompé en estimant que tous s'étaient attachés à Erwan, je les observais rapidement, mon regard s'arrêta quelques secondes sur mon fils, le premier membre de ma famille, il avait fini par ne plus penser à la notion d'âme. Il acceptait tout simplement la décision d'Erwan, et s'il refusait celle de Kelly, c'était avant tout pour qu'elle ne pousse pas un autre sur la même voie qu'elle en tombant amoureuse d'un humain, ou une situation délicate si au final l'un des Loups s'imprégnait d'elle. Il acquiesça à mes pensées. Nous retournâmes tous à nos occupations, je montais dans mon bureau pour me préparer à la confrontation avec le père d'Erwan, j'espérais qu'il tienne suffisamment à son fils pour qu'il accepte ma proposition.

* * *

Après avoir fait mes dernières recommandations à Edward pour qu'il puisse vérifier l'état d'Erwan, je partis à l'hôpital, mes visites furent rapides, les consultations s'enchainèrent. Enfin arriva l'heure du rendez-vous, j'accueillis le père et la fille, l'examinais avant de lui refaire sa deuxième piqure.

**-voilà jeune fille, c'est terminé, ton prochain vaccin sera dans trois ans,** déclarais-je.

**-Encore merci docteur, mais je voudrais vous parler de quelque chose,** me dit Mr Delfan.

Enfin, bon je dois faire comme si je n'étais pas au courant.

**-bien entendu, Emma, si tu allais rejoindre les autres enfants à la salle de jeux,** lui proposais-je. La prenant par la main, je l'emmenais vite fait à la salle avant de revenir dans mon bureau.

**-De quoi voulez-vous donc me parler ?** Dis-je d'un air étonné.

**- il se trouve que ma mutation ici ne me plaisait pas, mais la refuser m'aurait rendu plus difficile l'obtention d'une autre mutation dans la région que je désire. J'ai reçu en début de semaine une proposition qui me convient tout à fait, et par conséquent nous déménageons à la fin du mois.**

**-aussi vite ? Vous n'êtes ici que depuis 3 mois pourtant.**

**-il est hors de questions qu'un autre me prenne la place,** cria-t-il. **C'est pourquoi j'aimerais que vous me recommandiez un confrère qui sera capable de s'occuper d'Erwan.**

**-Et où allez-vous si je puis me permettre ?** Lui demandais-je. _Bon je le sais déjà, mais une confirmation serait la bienvenue et puis je n'apprécie pas qu'on me crie dessus._

**- Nous allons dans l'Alabama, Christie a de la famille là-bas et puis le soleil ferra du bien à ma famille,** me répondit-il.

J'étais abasourdi, le soleil ! Faire du bien à sa famille, au contraire il est mauvais pour Erwan, enfin le soleil du sud est mauvais pour lui, et le sera totalement une fois transformé au sein d'une foule. Il connaissait pourtant la soit disant maladie que j'avais attribuée à son fils.

**-je vous signale que le soleil n'est guère recommandé pour Erwan, avec sa maladie ca peut devenir très dangereux pour sa santé.**

**-je ne vous demande pas votre avis ! **Gronda-t-il. **Je ne vais pas sacrifier le bien-être de ma famille pour un parasite qui ne fait que des bêtises. Il a bien vécu 17ans comme ca, il pourra en supporter un de plus, je ne lui laisse pas le choix.**

Mais comment osait-il ? Erwan était un gentil garçon qui ne demandait qu'à être aimé. Je comprenais mieux pourquoi au début il avait du mal avec la bande de Loups et ma famille. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de recevoir autant d'attention. Ainsi les sentiments qu'il attribuait aux jumelles venaient de son éducation, la jalousie d'Ella était pour lui comme celle de sa demi-sœur et l'affection de Kelly celle de Christie et de cela il en déduisait qu'elles le détestaient, le méprisaient comme sa famille. Il faudrait que Jasper lui donne une leçon sur ce point.

**-je comprends mais il est dans l'intérêt d'Erwan de rester ici, il vient de commencer son année, il a des amis et est assez bon élève si j'en juge les dires de mes enfants, voir même très bon. De plus je dois vous avouez que je suis le seul médecin spécialiste de cette maladie dans le sens où j'en suis moi-même atteint.** _Enfin façon de parler mais il n'est pas obligé de le savoir. _**De même que mes enfants adoptifs, c'est une maladie très rare mais qui sous une bonne hygiène de vie n'est pas encombrante, surtout dans cette région nuageuse.**

**-Erwan avoir des amis ? il est incapable d'en avoir, sur les 5 établissements scolaire qu'il a fréquenté depuis le drame, il n'a jamais eu de camarades, il passait son temps à se battre avec les autres élèves, il répondait à ses professeurs, il séchait les cours et l'excuse qu'il nous sortait c'était qu'il connaissait déjà cette partie du programme et donc qu'il préférait aller travailler à la bibliothèque, des mensonges oui !** dit-il hargneusement.

**-il se peut aussi qu'il vous dise la vérité, mes enfants et leurs amis ont pas mal de cours avancés, je peux vous dire qu'il est inscrit dans plus des ¾ de ceux-ci, ce n'est pas pour rien. De plus Melle Servin, sa prof de chimie s'amuse à chaque début d'année à faire une interrogation surprise lors de son premier cours et la difficulté des questions va croissante jusqu'à atteindre pour quelques unes un niveau de deuxième année à l'université. Il a été le seul avec une de ses camarades à faire un quasi sans fautes avec une note de 19.5/20, la troisième note ne se trouve qu'à une moyenne de 13/20 et seules 7 notes furent au-dessus de la moyenne. Sur l'ensemble des classes de ce niveau, seul 6 élèves ont réussis à avoir une moyenne supérieure à 16/20, seulement 6 sur une trentaine d'élèves.** Tentais-je de lui expliquer.

**-Écoutez ci vous n'avez rien à me proposer de plus, je vais y aller, j'ai des cartons à faire. Vous ne savez rien d'Erwan, lui-même l'ignore à mon avis. L'accident qu'il a subit voilà 7ans, a du lui endommager le cerveau car depuis il agit bizarrement. Ce n'est plus mon fils depuis qu'il a 5 ans, malheureusement ma petite fille est morte et sa mère l'a suivie, j'en ai récolté Erwan, je voulais le mettre dans un orphelinat mais Christie m'a persuadée de le garder, et voilà comment il nous en remercie.**

J'observais Mr Delfan, il détestait Erwan, il le rendait responsable de la disparition de sa fille, de sa jumelle, mais il ne pouvait savoir qu'elle était toujours vivante au sein des Volturi. Erwan ne pouvait pas non plus être responsable de sa nature et donc du fait qu'il n'était pas son fils biologique. Quand je regarde ma propre famille, aucun de nous n'avait de lien de sang, seule la descendance d'Edward et Bella pouvait y prétendre. Pourtant nous étions bien plus liés qu'une famille normale, ils étaient tous mes enfants, même Bella qui lors de notre rencontre avait encore ses parents de vivants. Toutefois à partir de Nessie, cette notion, ce lien s'était transformé en petite-fille et avec les jumelles également. J'étais mort dans les années 1640, et voilà que 500ans plus tard j'avais une véritable famille. Bien des hommes et des femmes auraient tout faits pour avoir la chance d'avoir un enfant même s'il venait d'un autre. Il ne me restait plus qu'à lui dire ma proposition, une alternative à ce départ forcé.

**-j'ai une proposition à vous faire ! Il se trouve qu'en dehors de mes propres enfants, j'héberge également d'autres jeunes, la plupart ont leurs parents qui voyagent ou bien déménagent très souvent, aucune famille n'est venue se plaindre des résultats scolaires ou des actions de leurs enfants. **_Bon ces jeunes sont de ma famille_. **Je partage l'hébergement avec un ami dans la réserve indienne. Nous pourrions accueillir Erwan parmi nous, ainsi il ne serait pas obligé de partir, il pourra finir son année, rester avec ses amis et je pourrais continuer à la suivre médicalement.**

**- vous seriez prêt à prendre un adolescent indiscipliné chez vous ! Vous êtes vraiment trop généreux. Et tout ca me couterait combien ? Car il doit bien y avoir des frais je suppose.** Cracha-t-il rempli de mépris.

J'aurais voulu lui en mettre une mais gardais mon sang-froid. _Sang-froid ?_ Voilà que je faisais des jeux de mots. Je lui répondis calmement.

**-environ 100$ par mois afin de couvrir les divers frais extérieurs comme les vêtements, le matériel scolaire, les livres. Une sorte d'argent de poche que nous lui donnerons en temps et en heures. Réfléchissez-y, parlez-en avec lui. C'est juste une proposition qui ne vous engage à rien.**

Sur ce nous nous levâmes, je lui serais la main. Avant de quitter le bureau il me dit :

**-je vais y réfléchir, je vous recontacte pour vous donner notre réponse.**

Je le regardais partir, cet homme était de la pire espèce. Bon certes il y avait bien pire mais dans sa réponse tout était clair, il avait pris sa décision et peu importe le choix d'Erwan, il l'obligerait à le faire. Reste à savoir de quoi il s'agissait, j'avais fait tout mon possible dans la voie officiel, comme j'aurais voulu qu'Edward fusse là pour me dire la réponse, lui seul aurait pu, Erwan aussi s'il était guéri, je ne pouvais compter sur Alice à cause de la complexité qu'imposait Erwan sur son futur.

Dans l'après-midi, je rentrais chez moi, ma famille était là ainsi que nos amis, je leur racontais mon entretien, ils eurent pour la plupart la même réaction que moi, un air choqué et dégouté du comportement de Mr Delfan. Je souris lorsque d'une même voix Bella et Kelly se proposèrent de faire sa fête au père d'Erwan, je pouvais m'y attendre de la part de Kelly mais de Bella c'était une surprise, c'est ce qui me dévoila la profondeur du lien qu'Erwan avait créé parmi nous, il nous était devenu essentiel, comme Bella à l'époque, Erwan était devenu sans le savoir, sans que nous-mêmes nous ne nous en rendions compte, un membre de la famille.

Il ne nous restait plus qu'à attendre la réponse, et pour la première depuis longtemps je me mis à compter les secondes.

* * *

**Que va décider le père d'Erwan? **

**comment réagiront les jumelles à l'annonce de son déménagement, mais aussi ses amis?**( je tiens à préciser que kelly ne sait pas qu'Erwan va déménager, Carlisle raconte juste sa rencontre avec le père. les vraies infos seront données plus tard en l'absence des jeunes)

**vous saurez tout dans le prochain épisode ****.**

bon n'oubliez pas un petit clic sur le bouton, là juste en dessous. ca me donnera envie d'écrire le chapitre 16 de l'histoire **^^. les autres arriveront mais je veux des Rewiews XD.**

** Drax, 06/02/2009 , 10 page words.  
**


	13. 11: Salut les amis, je déménage

Merci pour vos rewiews, ca m'a fait plaisir mais en avoir plus serais encore mieux ^^.

bonne lecture.

_pensées en italiques_ et **paroles en gras.**

**

* * *

11-Salut les amis, je déménage.**

Mercredi matin, POV Erwan.

Pour une fois ma nuit fut paisible, si bien sur je passais outre les hurlements de mon paternel à son retour vers 1h du matin, ils s'étaient bien amusés mais pour ce qui est du respect des autres il faudra repasser. Je devais prendre en compte également le minuscule rêve que j'avais fait, une personne qui pleurait, une fille sans doute, je ne l'avais qu'entraperçue mais j'avais clairement ressentie son désespoir mais avant d'avoir pu lui parler, elle avait disparue. Le matin arriva assez vite, à mon réveil je me demandais à quoi correspondait mon rêve, à une vision, une apparition d'un ancêtre, une communication télépathique ou tout simplement un stupide rêve bizarroïde.

J'étais anxieux à mon arrivée au lycée, je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'appréhender la discussion entre Carlisle et mon père à propos de mon futur. J'étais tellement absorbé par mes pensées que je ne remarquais pas le geste d'Edward. Il m'attrapa le bras et comme son père la veille, me coupa le bras. Je poussais un cri de surprise, et grondais de fureur.

**-tu pourrais prévenir bon sang ca fait mal !**

**-en effet tu as un bon sang, il sourit à son jeu de mots, au final tout semble rentrer dans l'ordre, un petit test pour vérifier**, me lança-t-il. _Un bonjour ne serait pas du luxe_, **alors ca marche ? Bloque ton esprit.**

**-oui, oui bonjour, mais c'est toi qui aurait du me le dire en premier,** répondis-je en bloquant mes pensées.

Les autres nous avaient rejoints, Bella me lança un sourire encourageant mais j'étais d'un naturel pessimiste pour tout ce qui avait trait à la relation entre mon père et moi.

**-C'est parfait monsieur est guéri, à l'avenir essaie de manger au moins une fois par semaine de la viande, d'accord. Car sinon c'est sur toi que ton don va prélever sa dîme.** Ricana Edward.

Sur ce nous partîmes en cours.

La journée fut longue, très longue, je sentais sur moi les regards interrogateurs de mes camarades Loups qui n'étaient pas au courant de l'histoire, seul les 3 vampires savaient et eux aussi patientaient. Alice avait tenté par plusieurs fois de voir la conclusion de cette affaire mais elle finit par arrêter lorsqu'au repas je lui passais un savon à cause du fait que la seule chose obtenue était une migraine pour moi et de la fatigue pour elle. La dernière sonnerie arriva trop vite à mon gout, je voulais savoir mais j'étais terrifié de connaitre la réponse. Edward me proposa de passer à la villa avant de rentrer chez moi mais je préférais décliner, mieux valait rentrer à l'heure en ce jour fatidique. Il m'avertit également qu'ils seraient absent le lendemain matin à cause du soleil d'une part et à cause de l'arrivée dans la nuit des Irlandais d'autre part.

* * *

Ce fut le cœur chargé d'appréhension que j'enfourchais ma moto et que je rentrais à la maison. La voiture de mon père était là, je serais vite fixé. Je rentrais à l'intérieur et me dirigeais vers le salon, mon père s'y trouvait.

**-Tiens, mais qui voilà, il semblerait que tu saches enfin lire une montre ! Va dans ta chambre, je viendrais te voir plus tard, car j'ai à te parler,** me lança-t-il d'un air méprisant.

Je n'attendis pas d'avantage et je me réfugiais dans ma chambre. Elle était triste, vide à l'image de ce que je ressentais. Quelques bricoles ornaient les rares étagères que je possédais, deux posters habillaient le mur, une moto sur l'un et un ange sur l'autre. Un listing de mes livres enregistré dans mon livre interactif était affiché à coté de mon lit, de même que celui des musiques, à eux deux, ils faisaient deux bonnes hauteurs recouvrant ainsi un tiers du mur. En attendant, je décidais de faire mes devoirs, cela faisait deux bonnes heures que j'étais là, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit brutalement, laissant mon paternel entrer.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à la pièce, les cartons trainaient toujours dans un coin, car à mon arrivée je n'avais pas tout déballé et de plus à l'annonce du déménagement, je m'étais refusé de ranger ce que j'avais sorti. Je pensais que si j'en arrivais là, ce serait donner raison à mon père, et confirmer le déménagement. Il me toisa, je pus voir la colère qui illuminaient ses yeux, il était furieux, ca ne faisait aucun doute.

**-Arrêtes de rester là à ne rien faire ! Tes cartons ne vont pas se faire tout seul, et puis tu dois aider à faire ceux du garage et du salon.**

Il m'attrapa par le col et me secoua légèrement, tout en continuant son monologue d'un ton rageur et méprisant.

**- Sais-tu ce que m'a dit ton médecin ? Je suppose que non, mais ne vas pas te faire d'illusion, c'est moi qui commande ici ! Alors maintenant fais-toi une raison, fait tes cartons car tu déménages, je ne te laisse pas le choix. Maintenant excuse moi mais j'ai un coup de fil à passer, en attendant fait ce que je t'ai dit et ne m'oblige pas à me répéter sinon ca ira très mal pour toi.**

Il me relâcha et sortit de la chambre, moi je m'étalais sur le sol, mes jambes refusant de me supporter. J'avais essayé de lire ses pensées mais elles étaient trop confuses pour moi, et l'attitude de mon père n'avait pas aidé. Certes je n'en étais pas arrivé au point de me faire sur moi comme lorsqu'il se mettait en colère dans mon enfance et où il me terrorisait avant de m'en flanquer une pour les bêtises de Victoire. Non, depuis la morsure en Italie, je n'avais plus peur de lui, il ne pouvait rien me faire de pire, quoique si m'obligé à partir, me condamner à mourir juste pour sa satisfaction personnelle. Je reportai mon attention sur lui, il parlait au téléphone, une sorte de rendez-vous pour je ne sais quand. Foutu don, mon cerveau n'est pas encore assez mature pour que je puisse contrôler les divers pouvoirs que j'avais acquis, certains agissaient quand je n'en avais pas besoin et ne marchaient pas lorsqu'il le fallait.

* * *

Ce fut la mort dans l'âme que je fis mes cartons, que je passais le reste de la soirée avant d'aller me coucher. Je dormis très mal, je n'arrêtais pas de me demander comment j'allais l'annoncer aux autres, peut-être que les vampires le feront à ma place comment allaient-ils réagir ? Ravie surement pour Ella, énervée pour Kelly, elle allait devoir chercher un autre bouc émissaire et je plaignais déjà le malheureux. Ce fut au plus fort de la nuit qu'elle reparue. Comme la veille, elle pleurait, elle était beaucoup moins floue, peut-être car notre peine était de même intensité. Je l'interpellais, elle releva la tête brusquement avant de se redressée en m'apercevant. Ce que j'avais pris pour une couverture se déploya avant de repartir se placer dans son dos, je la regardais stupéfait, des ailes éclatantes ornaient sont dos, elles ressemblaient beaucoup à celles que j'avais pu entrapercevoir grâce au don de Romaric.

**- Qui es-tu ? Pourquoi pleures-tu ?** Demandais-je en me rapprochant.

Elle me regarda légèrement inquiète, comme moi elle m'étudiait, me scrutait, lorsque sa voix s'éleva, elle me paralysa.

**-je pourrais te retourner les mêmes questions, toi aussi tu pleures.**

**-es-tu un ange ?** Un rire s'éleva, triste et gai en même temps.

**-peut-être, je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis là, je ne peux répondre à tes questions, peut-être es-tu là pour m'aider ou alors c'est à moi de t'aider. Je suis peut-être juste une image que ton subconscient à créer avant de t'aider à remonter la pente, à accepter ton destin. Je doute que toi tu puisses m'aider, je ne sais pas d'où je viens, où je vais, si je suis né, morte ou bien vivante. Tu ne peux résoudre mes problèmes, personne ne le peux je vis avec depuis des années, une bonne décennie au moins si ce n'est plus. La personne qui m'aidera n'est pas encore arrivée à moi. Et comme je te l'ai dit je ne sais pas si je suis un ange, mes ailes sont apparues lorsque j'étais vraiment au plus mal, était-ce parce que je suis morte, pour une autre raison je n'en sais rien.**

**-Que de peut-être, de doute, je suis désolé de ne pas pouvoir t'aider mais toi aussi tu ne le peux.**

**-Et pourquoi donc ?**

Je lui racontais mes ennuis, mes doutes, ma frustration, elle m'écoutait et lorsque sa voix retentie à nouveau, j'en fus apaisé.

**-Dis leur la vérité s'ils te la demandent, tu leur dois bien ca, ce sont tes amis, peu importe leur comportement avec toi, il y a des choses que tu ne sembles pas encore voir, ou alors que tu es trop jeune pour comprendre. Mais un conseil pour que tu n'ais pas de regrets dans l'avenir, ouvres-toi aux autres, ne te bases pas sur l'échelle des émotions que tu as acquise avec ta famille car elle est erronée, elle ne peut s'appliquer qu'à ta famille et non à ceux qui t'entourent. De plus soit franc, dis ce que tu penses, il vaut mieux avoir une dispute rapide et nette qu'un non-dit purulent rongeant la confiance et l'amitié établies. Il est temps de se dire au revoir bien que je sens que nous nous reverrons bientôt dans ce monde, peut-être qu'un jour nous nous ferrons vraiment face à face mais ce jour-là, nous serons libre, nos problèmes seront derrière nous.**

Elle disparut sur ces paroles, j'aurais voulu en savoir plus, mieux la connaitre, seul ses ailes restèrent gravées sur mes rétines, son visage je n'avais pu le voir, mais plus encore cette solitude, comme la mienne, m'avait marqué et au plus profond de moi je savais qu'un jour lorsque nous nous rencontrerons, d'un seul regard nous saurions que c'était l'autre.

* * *

Le réveil fut rude, mais les conseils de l'ange résonnaient encore en moi. Ne pouvant supporter de voir ma famille, je me dépêchais de partir, j'arrivais assez tôt au lycée.

Comme il n'y avait personne, je me plongeais dans mes pensées, comment leur avouer que j'allais partir, ils étaient mes amis, Quil c'était certain, les autres un peu moins et pour les jumelles, ben je n'étais plus sur de rien, sans compter les vampires, ils devaient être au courant grâce à Carlisle. On me secoua doucement, revenant dans la réalité, je pus voir les yeux inquiets de Tara, la bande était là aussi, ils me regardaient d'un air angoissé. Ce fut Quil qui rompit le silence étouffant que nous avions créé.

**-Tu en fais une tête, tu ne te sens pas bien ? T'es malade ? Depuis mardi tu es un peu à l'ouest mais là, franchement tu me fais peur !**

Je furetais vite fait dans ca tête et je dois avouer que moi-même je fus très surpris en voyant mon expression. J'étais plus pâle que d'habitude, mes yeux étaient remplis d'une tristesse infinie, j'avais vraiment une sale mine. Devais-je leur dire ? Sans doute oui, dans un soupir je pris la parole.

**-non, ca va, je vais bien, enfin aussi bien que je peux l'être en ce moment. C'est juste une nouvelle qui n'arrive pas à passer.**

**-Et quoi comme nouvelle ?**demanda une voie hargneuse. Je cherchais du regard la propriétaire, je la repérais assez vite, tous les autres s'étant tournés vers elle.

**- Tu vas être ravie Ella, à partir du mois d'octobre tu ne m'auras plus dans les pattes. Mon père a accepté une mutation en Alabama, nous partons samedi prochain. Et malheureusement je dois y aller aussi, il ne me laisse pas le choix ;** lui assénais-je d'une voix qui se voulait calme malgré le léger sanglot qui me comprimais.

Durant ma révélation, je ne l'avais pas quitté des yeux, son regards ancré dans le mien, mais ce que je lu fut différent à ce à quoi je m'attendais. De la surprise, certes, comme tous les autres mais de la peine aussi. Je ne m'étendis pas sur les réactions de mes camarades, je préférais fuir, en me réfugiant en classe.

Je ressentis assez fortement les regards sur moi, Ella assise plus loin me regardais, réfléchissant à ce que je venais de dire. Kelly aussi me fixait, je la sentais se tortiller sur sa chaise, elle hésitait à prendre la parole. Finalement elle n'y tient plus et m'interpella. Je me tournais vers elle, je m'attardais sur son visage, ce que j'y vis me fut comme un coup au cœur. Son visage était défait, ses yeux brillaient de larmes et elle se mordillait les lèvres tout en se tordant les mains.

**-oui ?**

**-tu pourrais demander à Edward de t'aider. Enfin tu vois pour convaincre ton père de rester. Bon d'accord Edward fait trop jeune mais Carlisle le peut, ou encore Esmée, nous ne voulons pas que tu partes, aucun de nous. Même Ella ne veut pas, tu l'as blessée en disant qu'elle serait ravie, elle ne t'aime pas mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'elle veut voir ses amis tristes et toi démoralisé à ce point. Demandes à Carlisle s'il te plait !** me suppliait-elle.

**-je….je….je ne peux pas. Nous avons essayé cette chance hier. Je ne sais pas comment c'est passé l'entrevue mais mon père a été catégorique, quoique je puisse dire, je déménage. Je ne vois pas d'autres solutions, je ne veux pas partir, je me sens bien ici, je suis à ma place mais je n'ai pas le choix.** Lui révélais-je.

Le reste de la matinée ce passa ainsi, j'évitais les autres, ce fut facile durant les cours car mes camarades vampires n'étaient pas là, et durant les pauses je me cachais, me sentant trop mal pour en parler.

* * *

Midi arriva assez vite, regardant par la fenêtre de la cafétéria, je vis la bande à sa place habituelle, ils discutaient entre eux, de moi d'après les brides de pensées que j'avais observées. Quelques élèves plus âgés, les Loups de terminales sans doute, les avaient rejoints, ils parlaient avec animation mais assez bas toutefois pour que seul les concernés puissent entendre. je m'éloignais, préférant encore une fois la solitude et le calme que m'offraient les arbres un peu plus loin ; du coin de l'œil je vis la voiture d'Edward se garer sur le parking mais j'étais trop loin pour m'en soucier. M'installant comme à mon habitude sous le chêne centenaire, je sombrais dans la déprime.

**-arrêtes de déprimer et dis moi pourquoi tu leur à dit ca ?** Je regardais mon interlocuteur.

-**Edward. De quoi tu parles ?** Demandais-je étonné par le regard furieux qu'il m'adressait.

**-tu te moques de moi ? Du fait que tu déménages !** Gronda-t-il.

**-Que veux-tu si ce n'était pas aujourd'hui ca aurait été la semaine prochaine. Ils m'ont vu ce matin, tu as du en avoir une vision de la part de l'un d'eux, je n'avais pas le choix, je devais leur répondre et par conséquent, autant leur dire la vérité.** Balbutiais-je.

**-certes mais pourquoi tu leur à dis que tu partais ? Que tu allais loin ?** me demanda-t-il bouleversé.

**-je ne sais pas comment c'est passer l'entrevue mais hier après-midi, mon père m'a très bien fait comprendre qu'il ne me laissait pas le choix et que je déménageais.**

Edward me regardais plus abattu que jamais, ce fut Bella qui, tout en le réconfortant, me posa la question qui tue.

**-ce n'est pas vraiment ce que nous avions compris, Que t'as t-il dit exactement ?**

Je leur rejouais la scène mot pour mot avec visuel en prime pour Edward. Si les yeux d'Edward avaient très vite viré au noir ténébreux, marquant sa colère et sa fureur par rapport à la scène ; Bella, elle, était perdue. Elle ne comprenait pas la brusque montée de fureur de son compagnon. Soudain je me rappelais le don de leur fille et je le mis en application, cela du marcher car sitôt fini, Bella se mit à faire les cent pas marmonnant dans sa barbe.

**-pas étonnant que tu aies pensé ca ! Cet homme est une vraie pourriture. Même pas capable de dire correctement les choses. Vois-tu, quand Carlisle est rentré hier, nous ne savions pas encore l'issue de cet entretien, il devait nous appelé pour donner sa réponse. Ce coup de téléphone que tu as capté était passé à un avocat afin de réguler le changement de tuteur. Juste après il nous a appelé pour……………**

**-Quoi ? Changement de tuteur, ca veut dire que je ne pars pas avec lui,** criais-je coupant ainsi Edward.

Les deux vampires rirent, il faut dire que je sautais dans tout les sens, joyeux, je venais de comprendre l'attitude d'Edward à son arrivée.

**-oui, tu as rendez-vous samedi matin avec ton père et le notre à Seattle dans le cabinet de Mr Jésus Iocourent afin de signer les papiers qui permettront à Carlisle de prendre des décisions médicales et juridiques sans devoir demander la permission à ton paternel, chose qui risquerait d'arriver trop tard voir jamais. Tu verras, il est très sympathique, assez curieux mais il sait garder les secrets, son nom le qualifie très bien, un peu trop même, **me déclara Bella.

**-bon par contre, vu que tu as dit aux autres que tu partais, il serait mieux de ne rien leur dire de plus jusqu'à vendredi prochain. Comme ca tu pourras être tranquille et nous aussi, Vu que tu vas habiter à la villa. S'ils venaient à le savoir, ils risqueraient de venir à la maison et importuneraient nos invités, or tous ne sont pas très à l'aise, surtout les nouveaux membres du clan Irlandais mais aussi celui des amazones qui eux arriveront samedi. Car vois-tu ils ne sont pas encore totalement habitués au sang animal, donc les Loups ca passe mais les humains, c'est à éviter. Toutefois, toi tu n'y échapperas pas, tu as rendez-vous cet après-midi à la villa pour te présenter aux Irlandais, donc je t'attends à la sortie des cours,** m'expliqua Edward.

La cloche sonna, marquant le début des cours, nous nous dépêchâmes de rejoindre nos classes. Durant tout le cours de mathématiques Kelly me lança des regards désespérés, ce qui lui valu, une heure de colle et un envoi chez le proviseur. Tout ca à cause de moi, je vérifiais l'état des autres, la plupart était triste mais pas au point de ne pas écouter en cours. « _Arrête de penser à ca, Kelly doit apprendre à se contrôler, tu n'es pas responsable. Seth se chargera de lui remonter les bretelles tout à l'heure, maintenant travailles ! _» Je soupirai, Edward en avait de bien bonne, en plus j'allais devoir me coltiner de nouveaux vampires, encore une fois. La fin du cours arriva très vite, de même que mon cours d'informatique. Je me retrouvais sur ma moto près à suivre ces satanés vampires qu'étaient ma future famille d'accueil. Nous n'attendions plus qu'Edward, celui-ci arriva tenant par l'épaule Kelly, il la conduisit jusqu'à une voiture plus loin. Seth en sortit, il récupéra la jeune fille ainsi que d'autres passagers et partit, direction la Push. Le chemin jusqu'à la villa fut assez calme, faut dire qu'en étant seul c'est assez facile.

* * *

Edward au début ne roulait pas vite, surement pour que je puisse le suivre, mais avancer à une vitesse d'escargot, ca non. Je l'avais vite dépassé et sitôt qu'il avait compris, ce fut bien plus drôle, toujours à tenter de doubler l'autre, j'avais faillis rater l'entrée du chemin menant à la villa. Bon d'accord, je l'avais raté, mais j'avais aussitôt coupé à travers le bois, regagnant la terre battu juste devant la maison avec un joli dérapage pour m'arrêter avant de percuter la sublime Volvo qui contenait encore ses trois passagers.

J'étais plein d'appréhension, depuis mon installation ici, j'avais rencontré pas moins de 17 vampires sans compter la soixantaine de Loups, combien y en aura-t-il de plus aujourd'hui ?

Lors de mon entrée dans le salon, les discussions se turent, je parcourais vite fait la pièce du regard, comptant quatre nouveaux visages. L'un d'eux, une fille aux cheveux roux se jeta sur moi, me plaquant contre sa poitrine de pierre dans une étreinte amicale.

**-je savais que tu disais vrai mais tu es resté trop vague sur sa description, il est encore plus beau garçon que je le croyais, alors imagine le en vampire, toutes les filles vont lui courir après ! Et en plus ca me fera un ami de mon âge, car vous êtes tous des vieillards comparés à moi,** s'exclama la jeune fille.

Je tentais vainement de me libérer, l'étreinte n'était pas trop serrée mais je ne pouvais pas bouger non plus, et voir une inconnue me sauter au cou, surtout un vampire, ne me mettait pas trop en confiance.

**-Si tu le lâchais Maggie ! Le pauvre, à peine arrivé, on lui saute dessus. Et puis je crois que ton petit copain n'apprécie pas beaucoup. Et puis moi aussi j'ai ton âge, ainsi qu'Edward et Kate de même que quelque autres si on prend tout ceux qui ont été transformés avant la vingtaine,** répondit Benjamin tout en rigolant.

La dite Maggie me libéra pour aller enlacer un jeune homme qui me regardait d'un air mécontent. Esmée me récupéra et m'amena auprès de ces nouveaux invités.

**-Je vous présente Erwan Delfan, le jeune homme dont nous vous avons parlé ce matin. Il vaut mieux éviter de l'énerver à moins que vous ne vouliez subir sa mauvaise humeur, quelques un des Loups ont eu la chance de l'affronter et même s'il a perdu, il leur a néanmoins mené la vie dure. Sans oublier ses matchs de SFCX contre Emmet et Edward, s'il a rétamé le premier, il a tenue tête au second pendant plus d'une heure avant de devoir déclarer forfait à cause de l'instabilité de son petit problème,** plaisanta-t-elle.

J'avais écouté ma présentation, Esmée avait parlé de chose anodine mais les avait mis en garde contre moi, elle n'avait pas tord, ma partie vampirique pouvait s'éveiller n'importe quand, surtout si elle me sentait en danger. Je reportais mon attention sur eux, la seconde femme s'était avancé vers moi, je serrais la main qu'elle me tendait.

**-Bonjour Erwan, je suis ravie de faire ta connaissance et je ne peux que te remercier de ton aide bien qu'involontaire je suppose, mais grâce à toi mon clan est sauf de l'attaque des Volturi. Je me présente, je m'appelle Siobhan et je suis le chef de ce clan. Le grand brun c'est Liam mon compagnon, le jeune homme aux cheveux noir, c'est Caliel, le fiancé de Maggie que je ne te présente pas ;** me dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

Je passais le reste de l'après-midi à discuter avec les deux jeunes, Caliel au départ me regardait en faisant les gros yeux mais lorsque Benjamin vient nous supplier de l'aider à échapper aux blagues d'Emmet, cette action nous lia définitivement. En effet, avec leur aide je bloquais Emmet puis avec benjamin nous lui congelions les pieds pour qu'après Caliel grâce à son don de télékinésie le balance dans la rivière.

Finalement je rentrais chez moi, je dus subir comme tous les jours les réprimandes de mon paternel. La soirée et la nuit passèrent très vite. De même que le lycée, seuls les vampires me parlaient vraiment, mes camarades Loups étaient trop gênés quant aux jumelles et ben je n'en savais rien. Je rentrais directement à la fin des cours, plus tard dans la soirée, mon père m'informa que j'avais un rendez-vous à 9h le lendemain. Agacé, je finis par aller me coucher mettant mon réveil assez tôt pour être prêt à l'heure.

* * *

Cela faisait une heure que j'étais levé, 30minutes que j'étais prêt à partir et seulement 5minutes que mon père avait enfin décidé à se lever. Nous partîmes vers 8h au lieu de 7h45 heure prévue initialement. Durant tout le trajet il me cria dessus, me rendant responsable du retard. « A qui la faute ? Hein, jamais lui, non, toujours moi ! » Nous arrivâmes avec 10minutes de retard, nous nous engouffrâmes dans l'ascenseur puis à peine arriver dans le cabinet, la secrétaire nous guida vers le bureau de l'avocat. Je fus surpris de trouver Carlisle en compagnie de Bella, mon père s'excusa de notre retard en m'accusant de celui-ci, je ne pu retenir un grognement sourd qui n'échappa pas à l'oreille surdéveloppée des vampires mais aussi à ce petit avocat. Les présentations furent vite faites, mon père se mettant à fantasmer un peu trop violemment sur Bella, comme sur toute jolie femme passant dans son champ de vision, il n'était pas rare de le surprendre plus tard au lit avec l'une d'elles. Mon grondement ne put que s'accentuer, la part vampirique de mon esprit commençait à prendre le dessus. Après avoir récapitulé, les raisons de notre présence ici et vérifier l'accord des deux partie, Mr Iocourent demanda à me parler en privé. Mon père et les deux vampires sortirent, dans un sens j'étais heureux qu'ils s'en aillent car si les vampires risquaient d'entendre la conversation, ce ne sera pas le cas de mon père.

**-Alors Erwan, es-tu sur de ta décision ? Car vois-tu les Masen ne sont pas vraiment ce qu'ils semblent être.** _« Ce sont des vampires, dommage j'ai juré, mais je peux au moins le prévenir de faire attention_ »

**-merci à vous, je constate que vous porter bien votre nom, Jésus Iocourent, tiens ca me fait penser à une devinette, vous voulez que je vous la raconte ?**

**-heu, oui pourquoi pas.**

**-Mr et madame Iocourent ont un fils, comment s'appelle-t-il ? Jésus Iocourent** **franchement n'essayer pas de me mettre en garde, je le sais parfaitement. Je l'ai su avant même de les voir, alors à l'avenir essayer de garder vos réflexions pour vous car comme vous l'avez pensé, vous avez juré de ne rien dire, vous avez donc de la chance que les Masen vous fassent confiance et surtout que mon paternel ne soit pas là, car lui ne doit absolument rien savoir, ai-je été clair ?**

**-oui, oui parfaitement clair Mr Delfan**, me murmura-t-il apeuré.

Le reste de la discussion se passa sans anicroche, il me parla des différents noms de familles que les Cullen, nom véritable de la famille, avaient portés tout au long de sa carrière et de celles de ses prédécesseurs. Mais j'avais arrêté de l'écouté, mon esprit était submergé par les pensées pas très catholique de mon père, et la rage contenu en moi jusqu'à lors vient s'enflammer, un grondement plus sourd que les autres m'échappa, l'instant suivant Bella était à mes coté tentant de me calmer tandis que Carlisle gardait la porte. A travers le don de Nessie, je lui montrais la raison de ma rage soudaine, je pus voir ses yeux noircir brusquement avant de reprendre enfin leur couleur d'or quelques minutes plus tard. Malheureusement, ou heureusement pour mon plus grand plaisir, cet indicent mis fin à l'entretien, les papiers furent signés. Je partirais chez les Cullen Samedi prochain dans la matinée.

**-Bon Erwan, tu te débrouille pour rentrer, j'ai des choses à aller faire**, me lança mon père avant de partir aussitôt sans me laisser le temps de répondre.

Bella me rassura, je rentrerais avec eux mais d'abord nous irions au centre commercial rejoindre Edward, les deux jeunes Irlandais et Rosalie. Puis nous irions chercher les membres manquants des Cullen ainsi que le clan des Amazones à l'aéroport.

La fin de matinée au centre commercial fut rude, les filles étaient des magasinières très compétentes, Bella râlait souvent surtout lors du passage dans une boutique de lingerie. Nous les garçons nous ne pouvions qu'en rire, enfin presque, car pour se venger les filles se mirent à examiner les caleçons possibles pour nous, et pour mon plus grand malheur, c'était Rosalie qui avait la charge de m'humilier. J'avais aussitôt filé, me cachant dans une librairie gigantesque, je la vis courir puis me dépasser dans le couloir. Je l'avais échappé belle. Edward et Caliel n'avaient pas cette chance surtout que Rosalie avait fini par les rejoindre, abandonnant la traque. Je parcourais vite fait les dernières nouveautés quand un livre attira mon attention, c'était un remake d'Harry Potter, l'un de ces bestsellers des années 2000 qui avait été adapté au cinéma, je les avais lus mais les films passé le second ne valaient plus grand-chose. Ce livre donnait une toute nouvelle perspective de l'histoire, le titre était : « Et si tout n'était pas noir ou blanc *», je décidais de l'acheter, le résumé me donnait l'eau à la bouche, j'avais hâte de commencer à le lire mais pour l'heure, direction l'aéroport.

* * *

L'aéroport était gigantesque, ayant faim, j'étais parti à la recherche d'un sandwich bon marché, et je dois avouer que l'orientation n'était pas mon fort. D'après l'heure, l'avion qui ramenait nos invités venait d'atterrir, nous devions nous retrouver à la sortie E de l'aéroport, mais pour le moment j'étais à la sortie R à l'opposé, la zone de transit nous séparait et pour les rejoindre, je devrais faire un grand mais très grand détour, ou alors passer par la terrasse.

Je marchais tranquillement quand une masse me percuta, manquant de me faire tomber. Je baissais les yeux et tombais sur une petite frimousse, des larmes plein les yeux.

**-pipi, veux faire pipi,** pleura-t-il.

Je regardais aux alentours cherchant ses parents mais rien, aucun adulte paniqué, pas une pensée sur un bambin disparu de vue, mais les pensées du petit, elles, étaient claires. Le prenant dans les bras, je courus jusqu'aux toilettes, là je l'aidais pour éviter qu'il ne fasse sur lui. Une fois soulagé, le bambin me sourit, il devait avoir dans les 2-3ans et semblait parfaitement autonome. Le juchant sur mes épaules, je me mis à parcourir le hall de long en largue, espérant qu'il repérerait sa famille mais rien.

**-comment elle est ta maman ?** Lui demandais-je

**-belle, zoli, ze sais pas où elle est. Veux papa ou tata Al, elle est drôle, elle me compare touzours à sa petite-nièce. Elle dit qu'elle est comme moi,** zozota-t-il.

Je trouvais qu'il parlait très bien pour son âge mais ses pensées était trop confuses encore pour être clairement identifiées, c'étaient surtout des émotions. Je n'avais pas mon portable, et donc impossible d'appeler les autres pour leur demander de l'aide, de plus le centre d'accueil était à la sortie D, autant faire deux pierres d'un coup, récupérer les vampires et déposer le petit auprès des autorités compétentes. Je grimpais les escaliers menant au toit, il n'y avait personne sur celui-ci, surement à cause de la pluie récente. Alors pourquoi ressentais-je ce malaise, ce danger.

Je n'avais parcourus qu'un quart du chemin lorsque mon instinct me força à me retourner, dans un même temps je sentis mon bouclier physique ce mettre en place, nous protégeant le bébé et moi. Et là je le vis, celui que j'avais senti depuis que mon pied s'était posé sur le palier ? Je sentis le petit tremblé, et dans un murmure je reconnu clairement les mots qu'il prononça « _**vampire méchant **_». Les pensées du nouvel arrivant étaient simple, la soif dominait, aucun contrôle véritable, je voyais dans son esprit que je n'étais pas le premier, étrangement, il n'avait pas senti le bébé, j'avais devant moi un vampire nouveau-né de quelques semaines. Il m'attaqua mais le bouclier le refoula aussitôt. Je tentais ma chance en suivant les conseils de Vamp, Vamp est la partie vampirique de mon esprit, chaque jour il est plus réel, comme un double de moi mais Vampire pur où il n'y a pas de sentiments humains. Je suis l'humain et Vamp est le vampire, deux entités partageant le même corps en attendant leur fusion.

**-les Volturi risquent de ne pas apprécier votre comportement, s'exposer à ce point dans un lieu aussi fréquenter, vous risquez de dévoiler votre secret,** lui déclarais-je.

Il me regarda interloquer, il avait peur mais pas des Volturi, il ne savait pas de qui je parlais, mais moi je lui faisais peur, j'étais un humain intouchable qui connaissait son secret. Il m'attaqua à nouveau, cette fois je laissais les rênes à Vamp, il contrôlait mieux mon pouvoir que moi, j'assistais en retrait de mon corps à la destruction du nouveau-né, le pouvoir de benjamin était très utile, il fut brulé vif en quelques minutes, d'un courant d'air je dispersais ses cendres. Voilà un vampire qui ne manquera à personne. Je tombais au sol, prenant dans mes bras le petit garçon, je tentais de l'apaiser, à moins que ce ne fusse lui qui tentait de me calmer.

**-t'es bizarre toi, t'es pas un vampire et pourtant tu as le même comportement que papa lorsqu'un méchant animal est trop près de moi.**

J'entendis une pensée, celle-ci fut suivit par d'autres mais appartenaient à une seule et même personne. « _Edward_ »

Il fut subitement à mes cotés, m'interrogeant sur ce qui s'était passé, je le laissais voir la scène puis je me remettais debout, le bambin s'accrochant plus fermement à mon dos. Je constatais qu'Edward me regardait stupéfait, en faite non, c'était le singe accroché à mon dos qui l'intéressait.

**-bon sang, ses parents le cherchent depuis qu'il a disparu dans la zone de transit, où là tu trouvé ?** Me questionna Edward.

**-il se trouve que j'étais perdu, enfin pas vraiment, j'étais au niveau de la sortie R, je m'apprêtais à vous rejoindre quand ce petit bonhomme m'a foncé dedans, il avait un petit problème,** Edward hocha la tête comprenant où je voulais en venir, **puis ensuite j'ai cherché ses parents mais rien.**

**-pas étonnant, nous ne pensions pas qu'il était aussi loin, ils vont être rassuré de savoir qu'il va bien.**

**-c'est qui ?**

**-c'est le fils de Nahuel, tu te souviens. Le demi-vampire qui a sauvé la vie à Nessie. Erwan, je te présente Tanil du clan des Amazones.**

Je le regardais surpris, pas étonnant alors qu'il fasse des commentaires de la sorte le bambin, ou qu'il soit si cultivé, c'est génétique. Je le regardais appelé les autres pour leur dire qu'il nous avait trouvé et qu'on se retrouverait au point de rendez-vous.

* * *

A peine arrivé, un jeune homme se précipita vers nous, il n'arrêtait pas d'appeler le petit garçon, celui-ci passa la tête par-dessus mon épaule puis lâcha un « **papa **» retentissant dans mes oreilles. Je le regardais gronder son fils, lui dire qu'il lui avait fait peur, qu'il pensait ne plus jamais le revoir. Pendant ce temps, d'autres nous avaient rejoints, la tension commençait à m'envahir, trop de vampire en un seul coup, l'arrivée de la mère de Tanil m'acheva, je pensais que c'étais une humaine ce qui aurait expliqué la ressemblance entre Tanil et Kelly, tout deux partageaient cette absence d'odeur. Je laissais à nouveau le contrôle à Vamp, celui-ci prit la fuite nous entrainant à une allure surhumaine, plus vite encore que celle d'Edward je pense, vers le centre commerciale. Je m'arrêtais dans une glacerie et me commandais un jus de fruits et un banana split quand une petite voix en demanda deux, je tournais la tête et vis le sourire brillant de l'enfant. Je confirmais la commande puis allais m'installer dans un coin de la salle à l'abri des regards indiscrets.

**-Que fais-tu là ? Tu devrais être avec tes parents.**

**-mais ze voulais venir avec toi, tu devais pas rester tout seul, j'ai donc sauté sur ton dos avant que tu ne disparaisses et que tu ne partes en courant.**

Je l'observais manger sa glace, le jus de banane et la banane m'avait calmé, je commençais à croire que cette histoire de végétaux à manger pour contrôler notre soif à nous les anges de la Destinée était vraie. Lorsqu'il eu finit, je partis en direction du parc de jeux et des cabines téléphoniques, mais s'était sans compter le magasin de jouet. Je ne pus reprendre mon chemin qu'une fois la panthère en peluche achetée. Tout en gardant à l'œil Tanil, j'appelais la villa en PCV. Ce fut Esmée qui me répondit, je la rassurais et lui indiquait où venir nous chercher mais de préférence pas tout le monde sinon je risquais de paniquer encore une fois.

Ce fut Carlisle qui vient nous chercher, il fut étonné par le nouveau compagnon de Tanil, Kyrian la panthère, elle était aussi grande que lui, je suppliais Carlisle du regard, pas de question. Il nous conduisit jusqu'à la voiture où seul Jacob, Nessie et un siège pour bébé nous attendais. A peine installé, ce dernier s'endormit, me laissant enfin souffler depuis qu'il m'était tombé dessus en début d'après-midi, il était pratiquement 20h lorsque nous arrivâmes à la villa après une heure de route à vitesse normale, merci Carlisle !

* * *

**Alors pour ceux qui l'auront remarqué "*", Erwan a trouvé un livre interressant ^^, si vous voulez le lire, il se trouve dans mes fics HP. je m'en étais servi pour présenter ma nouvelle fic sur mon blog( mais l'histoire elle a été directement publiée sur ce site.)**

Toujours pour vous faire réfléchir, devinez qui est cette fameuse jeune fille qu'il voit dans son rêve, elle n'a pas de rôle important dans cette histoire mais elle apporte beaucoup d'informations.

je n'est toujours pas commencé l'écriture du chapitre 16, c'est plus par manque de volonté qu'autre chose. je crois qu'il va me falloir m'y remettre lorsque tout mes chapitres en stock auront été publié ici.

un petit récapitulatif des clans, de leurs membres et de leur pouvoir arrivera bientôt pour ceux qui n'ont pas lu la série ( c'est bien de savoir qui fait quoi et vit où ^^).

toujours est-il qu'une rewiews me fera le plus grand plaisir.

Drax, 12pages words. 12-27/03/2009 ( un an qu'il a été écrit ce chapitre ^^)


	14. 12: Enfin, je déménage

merci pour vos rewiews, les prochains chapitres seront un peu plus court et mon stock diminue grandement. il va falloir que je me remette à écrire ^^ ( vous inquiétez pas l'histoire est toujours présente dans ma tête).

* * *

**12- Enfin, je déménage.**

Notre arrivée attira tous les vampires du coin, mon stress augmenta aussitôt, bien que je sache que je ne risquais rien, Vamp était inquiet, et quand Vamp est inquiet, il prend le contrôle. Je m'échappais encore de la foule, perché au sommet du plus grand arbre de la zone, je tentais vainement de reprendre mes esprits, tous étaient rentrés sous les injonctions de Jasper mais Tanil était resté au pied de mon arbre, il me demandait de descendre, chose que je fis après 10minutes de lutte intérieure. Je pris le petit dans mes bras et finalement je rejoignais les autres dans le salon. Un fauteuil m'attendait, je savais qu'ils voulaient discuter de ce qui c'était passé à l'aéroport. Prenant mon courage à deux mains, j'entrepris d'expliquer ma réaction.

**« -Comme vous le savez, je ne suis pas totalement humain. Depuis peu, une autre conscience s'est éveillée en moi, je l'ai nommée Vamp. Il est beaucoup plus stable que moi dans le contrôle de mes pouvoirs. Depuis ce matin j'étais sur les nerfs, d'abord à cause de mon père puis ensuite à cause de ce nouveau-né qui m'a attaqué sur le toit, aussi lorsque j'ai vu que la mère de Tanil était aussi un vampire, j'ai craqué. Je me suis enfuit à une vitesse époustouflante et je suis aussi devenu invisible d'après ce que m'a raconté Tanil. J'ai du obtenir ce pouvoir du nouveau-né, je ne l'ai vu que lorsqu'il a attaqué mais je le sentais déjà.**

**Il faut me comprendre, mon instinct de survie me commande de faire attention à moi, je suis le dernier des miens et donc le seul à pouvoir rétablir l'équilibre.** »

**« -ne t'en fait pas, Erwan. Nous comprenons, surtout après ce que tu as vécu enfant. Moi-même, je me fais sans cesse du souci pour mon fils. Comme il est un hybride, il n'a pas d'odeur comme Kelly. Nous ne savons pas comment expliquer cela mais dans un sens ca le protège des dangers de la forêt. Sa mère était humaine mais suite à une grave blessure, j'ai du la transformer. Et la capacité de Tanil est un don du ciel dans ce cas. »** M'expliqua Nahuel.

Les présentations furent vite faites, je du m'endormir car lorsque je rouvris les yeux, j'étais dans un lit, un rayon de lumière passait par la fenêtre, sans oublier la masse chaude contre mon flanc. Je regardais de quoi il s'agissait. Tanil et sa peluche avaient élu domicile dans mon lit, sans faire de bruit, je me levais et sortis de la chambre. Je m'apprêtais à descendre les escaliers quand la vision me parvient.

J'étais dans une forêt, un groupe de vampire fouillait les environs, ils cherchaient quelqu'un, un doute me parvient, ils recherchaient les amazones.

**«-c'est impossible bon sang, ils ne peuvent pas tous disparaitre comme ca ! D'abord les Egyptiens, puis les Irlandais et maintenant les Amazones. Aro va être furieux, surtout s'ils ont rejoint les Cullen, ca s'annonce mal. »**

**« -Calmes-toi Démétri, on va les retrouver »** s'écria l'un des vampires.

«** -mais tu ne comprends pas, Félix. Ils se dirigent vers le Nord. Et qui habite au nord ? » **Gronda Démétri.

* * *

La vision disparue, je me retrouvais dans les bras d'Alice, elle m'avait rattrapé au moment de ma chute. Je racontais vite fait ma petite vision à l'assemblée puis je disparus dans la cuisine, les laissant à leurs discussions. Tanil me rejoignit assez vite, ce gamin était vraiment distrayant, j'en oubliais presque mes problèmes avec lui. Après le petit déjeuner, il m'emmena jouer dehors, comment un bambin de 3ans pouvait-il être aussi drôle, à notre époque, les enfants de cet âge passent leur temps devant la télé ou les jeux électroniques. Tanil, lui, s'amusait à faire des ricochets sur la rivière, jeu qui se transforma très vite en compétition entre lui et moi. Il était très vif et rapide, autant que moi sous l'influence de Vamp. La pluie et l'arrivé du déjeuner nous obligèrent à rentrer dans la villa. Tous discutaient des choses à faire, une division des forces était à faire. Autant de vampires dans la région, n'était pas une bonne chose, surtout pour le terrain de chasse. Il fut décidé que les Denali retourneraient chez eux avec les Egyptiens et les Irlandais, les Amazones habituées à se nourrir de sang animal resteraient ici, bien que la raison fut surtout le besoin humain de Nahuel et Tanil.

Le départ arriva assez vite, au milieu de l'après-midi, ils étaient prêts, les deux groupes resteraient en contact fréquent afin de se protéger. Je fus surpris du départ de Romaric, mais il avait raison, j'étais entre de bonnes mains, et puis je ne pouvais négliger les regards fréquents qu'il lançait à Tanya, si aucun des deux ne le remarquaient, tous les autres l'avaient vus, même Tanil m'avait dit de sa petite voix.

« **-ils sont amoureux, ils arrêtent pas de se regarder du coin de l'œil mais ils sont aveugles quant à leurs sentiments, suis sur que bientôt, ils se feront pleins de bisous. »** Me chuchota-t-il d'un air ingénu.

Je n'avais pu m'empêcher de rougir et Emmet avait passé une bonne partie du reste de l'après-midi à deviner la raison de mon embarras.

Vint l'heure de rentrer chez moi, j'avais été absent de tout le week-end. Mon départ déclencha une crise de larmes de la part de Tanil, il ne voulait pas me laisser partir. Je du lui promettre de venir jouer avec lui le lendemain après les cours pour pouvoir enfin partir.

L'accueil à la maison fut comme d'habitude, je reçus une punition et fus interdit de diner, chose peu importe car de toute façon, j'avais pris un sandwich avant de partir de la villa.

* * *

La nuit et la matinée se passèrent comme d'habitude, mon arrivé au lycée attira mes camarades, nous discutions de tout sauf du sujet tabou, mon déménagement. Je riais intérieurement, s'ils savaient. Les cours s'enchainèrent, Edward me raconta la soirée avec Tanil, le bébé avait refusé de dormir mais le sommeil l'avait rattrapé. On l'avait retrouvé dans le lit de la veille, il refusait clairement le sien, j'étais devenu pour lui une sorte de doudou, il m'attendait avec impatience. Au repas, je ne dis rien, préférant écouter mes amis. Les jumelles étaient un peu en retrait, je sentais souvent leurs regards sur moi mais je persistais dans mes tranchées, elles ne m'aimaient pas.

La fin des cours arriva assez vite, et les retrouvailles avec Tanil furent stupéfiantes, à peine arrivée, il me sautait sur le dos, je dus me le trimballer tout l'après-midi, il refusa même de me quitter pendant que je faisais mes devoirs, il s'installait à coté de moi et dessinait. Il avait un réel talent, il faut l'avouer, pas encore Picasso mais bien plus douer qu'un enfant de dix ans ayant suivit des cours de dessin depuis 6ans.

Le soir se passa comme la veille, départ raid pour Tanil, engeulade de mon père. La semaine se passa ainsi tout du long. Le seul point à remarquer était l'éloignement progressif de Kelly.

Vendredi arriva enfin, aujourd'hui je révèlerais la vérité à mes amis.

Comme tous les jours depuis le début de la semaine, j'arrivais pile à l'heure. Pas de discussion avec mes camarades, Edward avaient du les prévenir ce matin que je devais leur parler. Arrivé en biologie, je m'installais, je fus surpris de l'absence de ma voisine mais Edward s'y installa pour discuter avec moi. D'ailleurs pourquoi voulait-il être près de moi alors qu'avec son don, on pouvait discuter à distance.

Il me montra la discussion de ce matin.

Ils venaient de rejoindre les Loups, ceux-ci parlaient de mon départ.

**-Vous pensez qu'on pourra lui dire au revoir, enfin je veux dire faire une fête quoi. Lui offrir un cadeau.** Lança Quil.

**-et qui nous dit qu'il l'acceptera ? C'est à peine s'il nous parle depuis une semaine,** grinça Ella.

**-Tiens, où est ta sœur Ella ?** Demanda Tara.

**-Elle refuse de lui dire au revoir et donc elle se fait porter pâle. Papa a décidé de ne rien dire pour une fois.** Répondit-elle.

La suite porta sur un autre sujet, et nous décidâmes d'arrêter là. Le repas arriva très vite. J'étais aux portes de la cafétéria, je savais que dans les minutes qui suivent, ce serait l'heure de vérité, je devrais leur avouer qu'au final j'allais vivre chez les Masen, et que ce que je leur avais dit la semaine dernière n'était qu'un simple malentendu. Je pris un repas léger, avant de me diriger vers eux, ils arrêtèrent leurs discussions. Tous me regardaient, je savais que je ne pouvais y échapper, je m'installais et sous la pression du regard des vampires je pris la parole.

« **-j'ai quelque chose à vous dire, je déménage demain matin….**

**-Ca on le savait, crétin. »** Cracha Ella.

Je soupirais, oui, ils le savaient mais pas tout. Edward lui fit les gros yeux.

**« -certes, vous savez, mais pas tout. Jeudi dernier, je vous ais dit ce que je croyais savoir, c'est-à-dire déménager avec ma famille. Mais mon paternel n'a pas été très précis dans ses paroles. Je déménage chez les Masen, je reste ici jusqu'à la fin de l'année, tout du moins, voir plus longtemps si mon état me le permet.** »Repris-je.

Ils me regardaient incrédule, mais très vite ce fut la joie qui anima leur visage. Je fus surpris lorsqu'Alice prit la parole.

**« -Bon, il y a moins de vampires à la villa maintenant, donc vous pouvez passer, toutefois, Erwan est déjà prit par quelqu'un et donc à moins d'accepter la présence de cette personne, vous ne pourrez pas avoir Erwan. Ah, oui de plus je ne veux personne avant lundi, Erwan doit s'installer. Donc personne ne doit savoir, je ne veux pas voir Kelly au courant avant son cours de lundi matin, la raison de son absence est mauvaise, et ca lui fera un peu les pieds. **»

Ils rirent tous, mais dans leur esprit, la question de qui est cette personne tonnait aussi fort qu'un coup de tonnerre. Edward et moi nous ne pouvions pas nous empêcher de pouffer en voyant leur supposition, non ce n'est pas une fille, c'est un sale mioche un peu trop collant mais adorable à souhait.

* * *

Les cours reprirent, les autres étaient rassurés, Quil m'avait déjà promis un truc pour la semaine suivante, je sentais qu'il avait bien l'intention de se pointer lundi soir à la villa pour savoir comment était la personne que je côtoyais. Mais pourquoi pensaient-ils que je sortais avec une fille, j'y peux rien moi si Kelly a un homologue masculin tout aussi collant qu'elle.

Pour une fois, je ne rentrais pas à la villa mais directement chez moi, mes affaires étaient déjà prêtes et ma chambre vide de meubles depuis la veille, mais je devais encore aider à ranger ce qui trainait. Emma était infecte avec moi, elle laissait trainer ses jouets partout et moi je devais les ramasser, sitôt que j'avais fait un carton, elle le défaisait pour soi disant chercher un jouet perdu. Je passais une très mauvaise soirée à me faire harceler par mon père et ma sœur, Christie essayait tant bien que mal de m'aider mais ca ne changeait rien. Je finis par aller me coucher dans mon duvet, plus aucun meuble ne se trouvait dans ma chambre, seul mes sacs et quelques cartons contenaient mes affaires, je finis par m'endormir.

Une clairière comme la fois précédente apparue, mais seul Wellan vient me rejoindre, la fille ne pouvait le côtoyer, n'appartenant pas au même plan existentiel.

**« -Tu vas enfin être libre** » me lança-t-il

**« -tu parles, avant je n'avais qu'un pot de colle, maintenant j'en ai deux.**

**-ils ne sont pas méchants, et puis ils tiennent à toi. Surtout le bambin, il est très dépendant de ta nature.**

**-on peut se demander pourquoi, deux enfants issus de demi-vampires me courent après.**

**-A cause de ta nature principalement, la fille c'est naturel, de part ton ascendance et la sienne, elle représente le meilleur espoir pour perpétuer notre race. Le garçon, lui, c'est parce que tu lui ressembles, vous n'êtes pas totalement humains et il le ressent, tu es pour lui ce qui se rapproche le plus d'une sécurité, il vit parmi des vampires et des Loups, mais toi tu es un humain vampirique et après, une fois ta nature acceptée, tu seras un vampire humain. Tu ne te nourriras que de sang animal et du végétal que ton organisme aura choisi pour calmer ta colère. Même près de ses parents, il n'est pas vraiment en sécurité, tu es la barrière, le seul qui lui fournit ce qui lui faut. Voilà pourquoi parmi tous les humains qu'il a pu croiser c'est toi qu'il a choisi. »** Me répondit-il.

Je soupirais, lui et sa philosophie, ca m'énervait. Comment faisait-il pour être aussi calme et supporter mes accès de colère ? Et puis s'il avait raison pour Tanil, jamais je n'accepterais ce qu'il dit pour Kelly, non, elle me déteste, c'est certain.

* * *

Je fus tiré de mon sommeil par une secousse.

**« -debout ! Lèves-toi ! C'est l'heure de se réveiller, même s'il est encore tôt, ca t'éviteras les corvées** » me murmura une voix.

Je grognais, je n'avais pas assez dormi à mon gout. Encore une secousse, je décidais d'y répondre.

« **-c'est bon, Ed. Je me lève, soyez prêt en bas dans cinq minutes.** »

Il disparu aussitôt. Je me levais, me changeais rapidement, puis la sonnerie de la porte retentie. Mon paternel râla mais partit ouvrir, j'entendis sa discussion avant que sa voix ne m'appelle. J'attrape mes affaires et descends les rejoindre. Je fus surpris de voir Emmet et Jasper présent, ils me sourient et me prennent mes affaires pour les placer dans le 4X4 du nounours. Edward pouffe en entendant le surnom, mon père continue de râler, à cause de la perte de main d'œuvre. Moi je suis ravi qu'Edward y ait pensé mais mon enthousiasme disparu très vite en entendant la raison.

« _Tanil a été infect toute la soirée et ce matin, il s'est réveillé très tôt. Ses cris commencent à taper sur le système de tout le monde donc on est venu te chercher plus tôt que prévu._ »

Je n'avais plus le choix. Je dis au revoir à ces gens qui avaient été ma famille, bien que les liens qui nous unissaient n'aient jamais existé réellement, seule Christie me manquerait vraiment. Le trajet fut rapide, je n'avais rien laissé derrière moi, le peu d'affaires personnelles que j'avais tenait dans mon sac, les cartons contenaient surtout mes livres et mes logiciels informatiques, sans comptés mes nombreux posters. Notre arrivée était attendue, au vu de toutes les têtes présentes. Tanil me sauta dessus à peine mis-je un pied à terre. On m'emmena à ma chambre, elle avait subi quelques modifications, depuis la dernière fois. Une petite salle de bain avait été ajoutée, une autre porte donnait sur la chambre voisine qui se trouvait être celle de Tanil, les meubles étaient somptueux, le lit double était bien plus adapté à ma taille que le vieux lit tout pourri que j'avais toujours eu chez moi, le bureau en U comportait tout ce qu'il fallait et accroché sur mur dans un coin de l'espace, l'écran tactile d'un ordinateur dernier cri, avec tous ses accessoires. Je ne pus que les remercier, remerciements qu'ils tentaient de refuser poliment. Bella riait, Alice grognait en disant qu'elle ne voulait pas d'une Bella bis au masculin. Je finis par comprendre quand Bella me chuchota à l'oreille qu'elle n'aimait pas avoir d'aussi beaux cadeaux, elle avait finie par s'habituer à certains types de cadeaux mais pas à tous et pour elle le shopping était et resterait une torture mais moins qu'avant. Alice suite à ca avait boudé, Tanil et moi n'avions pu qu'en rire. J'eus le droit à un délicieux petit déjeuner. Le reste de la journée se passa bien, le soir, je n'eus aucun mal à coucher Tanil mais lorsque le lendemain je me réveillais, à nouveau ce petit poids contre moi, m'avertissait de la présence du Bambin. Je passais mon après-midi à faire mes devoirs, Tanil dormant sur mon lit. Je décidais de sortir pour rejoindre les autres en bas. Edward jouait au piano une douce mélodie. Il fut étonné quand je m'installai à coté de lui et lui présentais mes mains. Sans un mot, il me désigna quelles touches actionner en plus, bientôt sa mélodie s'approfondie d'un fond thématique faisant encore plus ressortir son talent. A la fin du morceau tout le monde applaudit. Tous avaient apprécié le morceau, Edward me laissa la place. M'installant mieux, je laissais mes doigts courir, je n'avais pas trop l'habitude du piano, je laissais l'un des esprits présents en moi s'emparer de moi et jouer, retrouver ses joies passées. Du fond de mon corps, je pouvais entendre la douce mélodie mélancolique.

* * *

Elle faisait revivre la cité d'Atlantique, cette cité que mon père n'avait jamais pu voir, Vamp activa l'un de ses nouveaux dons, permettant d'infliger des visions aux autres, la musique s'en empara et bientôt les images représentèrent pleinement la cité, l'attaque, la découverte, la tristesse de la perte de sa patrie, je compris enfin qui jouait, ma grand-mère était donc une grande joueuse à son époque. La musique reprit enfin un ton plus gai, un espoir pour l'avenir, j'étais cet avenir. Tout s'arrêta et je reviens à moi, les regards de tous les présents dans la maison me regardaient, Tanil me regardais dérouté, il s'avança vers moi.

**« -ce n'était pas toi au piano, les images, elles étaient vraies ?** Me demanda-t-il de sa petite voix.

**« -oui, ce n'était pas moi mais ma grand-mère, elle a vécu il y a plusieurs siècles. Les images sont des souvenirs qu'elle a obtenus de ses compatriotes, ainsi que ses propres souvenirs, la fin était l'une de ses visions qu'elle a eu avant de mourir. Même si mon père n'a pas pu voir sa mère avant sa fin, il a pu obtenir ses souvenirs autrement, je ne peux te le dire comment, mais surement parce qu'il s'était déjà lié auparavant. »**

Je les laissais réfléchir, le diner arriva vite, je mangeais dans le silence, les rares personnes présentes dans la cuisine me regardais comme si c'était la première fois que j'apparaissais devant eux. Je couchais Tanil, le laissant au bon soin de ses parents, et rentrais dans ma chambre. Edward, Bella et Carlisle m'attendaient.

**« -ce qu'on a vu, ca c'est réellement passé ?** » Me demanda Carlisle.

**« - j'ai la mémoire des miens Carlisle, je ne sais pas tout mais sur certains points, les Anges de la Destinée étaient bien plus en avance que maintenant. Je suis l'espoir de rétablir l'équilibre pour eux, ils continuent de vivre en moi, certains de leurs talents peuvent s'exprimer à travers moi comme le don au piano de notre Grand-mère, Edward. »** Répondis-je en soupirant.

Nous continuâmes à en parler pendant une bonne heure avant que je ne me couche. Demain allait être une dure journée, d'abord la confrontation avec Kelly puis la rencontre des Loups avec Tanil et les Amazones ensuite.

* * *

Voilà c'est fini pour aujourd'hui. la suite arrive bientôt (surement quand j'aurais fourni 1 chapitre à mes 2 autres fics ^^)

si vous avez des questions n'hésitez pas.

Drax, 18/04/2009 5 pages words.


	15. 13: Au secours ! L’ennemi arrive

Et me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre. il y a peu j'ai eu un flash. je m'étais décidé à terminer mon histoire sur la résolution de la guerre qui est avancée dans le prologue. je pense qu'un second volet de l'histoire reprendra le tout pour une nouvelle aventure ^^.

mais bon j'y suis pas encore. je vous souhaite donc une bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 13 : Au secours ! L'ennemi arrive.**

Comme je pouvais détester le lundi, réussir à me lever sans réveiller Tanil, persuader ces foutus vampires que prendre ma moto était une très bonne idée, et que non, je ne monterais pas dans leur satanée voiture, ne pas penser à la réaction de mes amis, une fois au lycée et surtout ne pas penser à l'invasion du soir. Je plaignais mentalement les Loups, Tanil n'était pas un cadeau mais il était surtout d'un naturel possessif et donc mes camarades allaient en baver. Je perçus le rire d'Edward à ma pensée, lui, il en perdait pas une surtout depuis que nous attendions le groupe de la Push. Enfin les voilà. Quil se précipita vers nous, il voulait s'assurer que je n'avais pas menti. La petite danse de la victoire qu'il effectua en me voyant nous fîmes rire. Bella en était à soutenir Alice, tellement celle-ci riait de part ses visions.

_« Incorrigible_ » pensais-je. Edward acquiesça. Soudain une atmosphère lourde m'emprisonna, je cherchais d'où elle pouvait provenir, elle était si dense que j'aurais pu m'y noyer. Je trouvais enfin la responsable, Kelly avançait vers les bâtiments, sa déprime était tellement intense qu'elle ne nous avait pas vue. Les Loups n'y firent pas attention, trop heureux de parler sport ou compétition avec mes colocataires. La cloche nous rappela à l'ordre, sans un mot nous rejoignîmes chacun notre classe.

En entrant dans la salle, je constatais que Kelly était bien présente, la tête entre les bras, elle pleurait.

_« -Pourquoi ne lui ai-je pas dit au revoir ? Je ne le reverrais plus jamais. Je suis vraiment une mauvaise amie…_ »Pensait-elle.

**« -et à qui n'as-tu pu dire au revoir ?** » lui demandais-je en m'installant.

Elle releva brusquement la tête, son regard se fit plus perçant bien qu'encore brouiller par les larmes. Avant que je ne puisse comprendre ce qui se passait, elle se jeta sur moi, m'enlaçant et me demandant de lui pardonner.

Ne sachant que faire, je lui tapotais le dos pour la calmer, et lançait un regard désespéré vers les vampires. Ceux-ci souriaient, mais le _« qu'ils sont mignons_ » d'Alice m'exaspéra, Edward me lança un pauvre sourire, tout comme moi, il ne pouvait échapper aux folles pensées de sa sœur.

Kelly s'était suffisamment calmée pour suivre le cours, mais je pouvais sentir ses regards se poser sur moi à intervalles régulières, comme pour s'assurer que je ne m'envolais pas.

A la fin du cours j'eu l'impression d'avoir à nouveau Tanil avec moi, tellement Kelly s'accrochait à moi et ne voulait pas me lâcher. Son comportement, tout comme ma pensée rapportée par ce faux ami, firent une fois de plus rires ces maudits vampires, les Loups, eux, les regardaient intrigués ne sachant pas ce qu'il y avait de drôle dans tout ca.

**« -vous verrez ce soir la raison, si vous passez à la villa »** Gloussa Bella en m'entrainant vers le labo de chimie, pendant qu'Edward s'occupa de notre jeune demoiselle éplorée.

Pourquoi fallait-il que ca tombe sur moi ? Kelly me retomba dessus dès la fin de la 2ème heure, et elle ne me lâcha plus avant le début de la 5ème heure, où je pus retrouver un semblant de paix si on ignore les questions agaçantes d'un Loup et de sa copine, sans parler de l'écho de pensées provoquées par Edward, additionné d'une pincée de base-ball et donc de la déprime du dit Loup et du vampire, de devoir garder un certain contrôle de leur puissance.

* * *

La fin du cours déclencha le retour des questions, en particulier de cette soit disant petite amie imaginaire logée à la villa. Et comme par hasard ces idiots en avaient parlés devant Kelly. Aussi celle-ci m'attendait devant ma moto, son casque et le mien dans ses mains. Je grimaçais à ses pensées mais ne dit pas un mot. Quil et Tara rejoignirent leur voiture, la course pour arrivée à la villa allaient commencer. Je m'installais à ma place, Kelly s'accrochant à ma taille, je perçus la présence de Seth, la course se jouerait donc entre lui et moi. Nous démarrâmes en même temps, les jumelles devinrent juste un poids supplémentaires pour nous, comme un vase rare et fragile à livrer. J'adorais ce genre de course, nous filions à travers bois, je sentais la terreur de Kelly dans certains virages mais sa confiance en moi prévalait. La villa était en vue, plus que quelques mètres et la victoire sera à moi. Malheureusement ce fut à cet instant que Tanil déboula sur moi, surpris, je perdis le contrôle. Kelly fut éjectée de la moto, moi je n'eux pas la même chance, mon pied se retrouva coincer par un morceau de métal, le tronc se rapprochait de plus en plus de nous, et Tanil qui ne voulait pas me lâcher. Ca allait faire mal, je tentais vainement de libérer mon pied mais rien à faire, si je ne me libérais pas tout de suite, vu mon angle d'entrée, j'avais toute les chances d'être tué sur le coup. Et si je ne l'étais pas, je tuerais ce maudit gamin de mes mains.

Plus que cinq mètres, quatre mètres, trois mètres, deux mètres, un mètre, 50cm………………………

L'impact allait être imminent, je fermai les yeux et j'attendis. Au fond de moi une flamme s'était allumée, un bruit d'explosion, je comptais les secondes, étais-je mort ? Je n'avais rien senti pourtant.

**« -Sombre idiot ! Ouvres les yeux bon sang. Dis ? Tu me laisses régler son compte au marmot ? Juste pour lui apprendre à nous mettre en danger !**

**-Vamp ? Mais comment ?**

**-parfois je me demande ce que tu sais exactement de tes capacités. Vu que tu ne pouvais pas bouger de toi-même, je nous ai téléporté plus loin. Notre moto est fichue et les sangsues & les Loups sont entrain de se pointer. Sans compter le pot de colle qui est tétanisé à côté de toi. »** Me répondit mon alter-ego Vamp.

Je rouvris les yeux, en effet, je n'étais plus sur le lieu de l'accident. De là où j'étais, je pouvais voir les flammes qui dévoraient ma moto et les végétaux alentours, plus loin, la villa resplendissait et des gens s'activaient pour circonscrire le feu. Je reportais mon attention sur Tanil, il était blanc, aussi blanc que l'était les Cullen, et donc à l'opposé de son teint habituel. Je l'appelai gentiment et lorsque je vis son regard, toute envie de le punir disparue. Il s'accrocha à mon cou, me demandant pardon à tout bout de champs, j'ai arrêté de compter au bout de la 50ème fois. Ma cheville me fit mal lorsque je me redressai mais il fallait bien que je regagne la villa. Bien sur dès qu'on me vit ce fut la débandade, on me demanda comment j'avais fait, ce qui c'était passé. Je ne pus que remercier Carlisle lorsqu'il les stoppa prétendant me voir soigner avant que je ne réponde aux questions.

J'étais installé dans un fauteuil, Carlisle avait fini de me soigner et le feu n'était plus qu'un souvenir. Tous étaient installés dans le salon, Kelly s'en sortait plutôt bien, des égratignures et un poignet cassé. Soupirant j'expliquais ce qui venait de se passer.

**« -bon, on a commencé la course, tout était nickel, à 10mètres de l'orée du bois, Tanil a déboulé sur nous, déconcentré j'ai perdu momentanément le contrôle de ma moto, ce qui a fait que ma moto a décollé en passant sur une bosse, Kelly a glissé et ma moto a été endommagée, je ne pouvais plus la dirigée ni l'arrêtée. De plus j'étais coincé d'où la raison de ma blessure à la cheville, à quelques centimètre de l'impact, Vamp a activé l'un de nos dons, je me suis retrouvé à quelques centaines de mètres plus loin puis j'ai regagné la villa, voilà c'est tout. »

* * *

**

Maintenant que mon explication était finie, je remarquais que mes camarades regardaient du coin de l'œil les nouveaux habitants, surement à la recherche de ma prétendue petite amie. Amusé, je me mis à glousser très vite rejoint par Alice et Edward, en voyant la vision de celle-ci mon rire redoubla. Tout le monde nous regardait incrédule, je réussis à reprendre suffisamment mon calme pour leur répondre.

« **-Cherchez pas, vous ne trouverez pas la soit disante petite amie dont ces idiots de vampires vous ont parlé. »**Dis-je tout en désignant Alice et Edward, qui eux me décochèrent un regard noir.

**« -vous connaissez Pot de Colle n°1, je vous présente Pot de Colle n°2 qui soit dit en passant est encore plus collant que n°1 au point que je le retrouve lover contre moi le matin en me réveillant et qu'il me saute dessus avant même que je sois à l'arrêt, j'ai nommé Tanil. »**

Cette fois ce fut tout les vampires qui éclatèrent de rire, de Kelly et Tanil, j'eux droit à un regard noir et boudeur, des autres, ben juste de la stupeur et de l'incrédulité.

Après cette journée catastrophe, les autres furent plus simple mais aussi plus agaçante, j'avais désormais deux glues, impossible de m'en débarrasser sauf pour la douche, les cours que je ne partageais pas avec elle et pour dormir quoique n°2 finissait toujours sa nuit dans mon lit à mon plus grand désespoir, malgré les interventions de sa mère. Les visions sur les Volturi devenaient de plus en plus fréquentes dans mon sommeil, ce fut au bout de 2 semaines que la panique m'envahie, j'étais parfaitement réveillé lors de cette vision, un seul mot résonnait dans mon esprit, DANGER !

Ce fut pour moi, un terrible pressentiment, une urgence, je devais partir d'ici, tout de suite, me cacher dans un endroit où les Volturi ne me verraient pas. Mais comment faire, mon odeur imprégnait beaucoup la maison et ses alentours, quoique pour des non entrainés, l'odeur des Loups sera surement trop forte. Une idée me vient brusquement, La Push, je serais à l'abri là-bas ainsi que Tanil. Lui non plus, ne devait pas rester ici, sa condition risquerait de gêner ses parents et d'intéresser les Volturi, pour Kelly c'était bon, Nessie étant une demie-vampire et Jacob un Loup mais Nahuel et sa femme étaient eux des vampires, et un humain avec des vampires risquait de taper dans l'œil de nos futurs invités.

Sans un regard, je fis mon sac, prenant l'essentiel, passant dans la chambre de Tanil pour lui prendre 2-3 trucs. Ce fut en courant que je déboulais dans le salon, j'attrapais Tanil au vol et laissa Vamp me dominer. Il attrapa les clés d'une moto et nous dirigea dans le garage, lorsqu'ils nous rejoignirent, ce ne fut que pour voir l'arrière de la moto filant très loin d'ici aussi vite que la machine nous le permettais. Nous gagnâmes très vite la route, accélérant encore, l'urgence était encore là, ce fut dans un magnifique dérapage que la moto s'immobilisa devant la maison de l'Ancêtre, nous y pénétrâmes et nous dirigeâmes vers la cave, nous barricadant à l'intérieur. Enfin Vamp me redonna le contrôle mais il resta très près de la surface au cas où.

* * *

A la villa, tous le monde avait été surpris, personne ne s'attendait à voir Erwan agir de la sorte, il avait eu comme une crise, ce ne fut qu'à son départ qu'Alice put enfin voir la raison de son comportement. On pu la voir pâlir encore plus, et une peur s'installer dans ses traits. D'instinct Jasper la serra dans ses bras pour la réconforter. Edward croisa enfin le regard de sa sœur et dans un soupir relata la vision de celle-ci.

**« -Les Volturi ont envoyé un petit groupe pour voir ce que nous faisons. Ils seront là d'ici 1 à 2heures, voilà pourquoi Erwan est partit en emmenant Tanil. Dimitri l'aurai sans doute reconnu. »**

Resta alors la question, de quoi faire pour expliquer la présence des amazones, enlever la moindre trace de l'odeur de Tanil et Erwan et donc laver à coup de javel leur chambre suivit de près par une invasion de Loups se frottant à tout.

Jake avait pu rassurer tout le monde après que l'Ancêtre l'ai appelé pour lui annoncer la présence étrange des 2 garçons chez lui.

Finalement, ils arrivèrent. Ils étaient environ 8 cachés sous leur manteau noir. Les deux camps étaient sur leur gardes, bien qu'ils soient clairement en infériorité numérique, Dimitri montrait clairement sa suffisance, et un interrogatoire assez poussé eu lieu, la présence des Loups, celle des Amazones, les derniers contacts avec d'autres vampires, tout y passa. L'excuse fut les fiançailles d'Ella et Seth mais Edward vit bien le scepticisme des Volturi. La nuit était tombée quand ils repartirent, permettant enfin aux Loups et aux vampires de souffler un bon coup. Mais la pause fut de courte durée car soudain, un hurlement se fit entendre au loin, comme un seul homme, les Loups sortirent d'un bond, certains entrèrent déjà transformés dans la forêt, tous se dirigeaient vers les appels de leur congénère. Edward, Emmet et Carliste les suivirent de loin, prêt à intervenir si besoin tandis que les autres restaient à la villa.

Erwan ne savait pas trop que faire, Tanil avait fini par s'endormir et bien que les Quil aient tenté de lui faire ouvrir la porte, il avait refusé. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi, ce sentiment de Danger imminent lui étreignait encore le cœur alors qu'il était à l'abri. Avec la nuit vint la vision.

* * *

Ils chassaient, peu importe le fait qu'ils soient encore sur le territoire des Cullen et de la Meute. Une odeur de sang frais leur parvenait aux narines, encore quelques mètres et ils seraient sur elle, sur leur proie. La silhouette s'arrêta lorsqu'elle aperçue du mouvement. La peur lui vrilla l'estomac lorsqu'elle se rendit compte de qui était responsable des mouvements. Vampires ! Tueurs d'hommes ! Voilà ce qu'il y avait devant elle. Aucune issue, la mort était sa seule porte de sortie. Au plus profond de son être, la bête se réveilla, rare était ceux qui devenait Loup à cet âge et encore plus une jeune femme, elle sera la 3ème de la Meute. Elle se transforma au moment où l'un d'eux se jeta sur elle, elle l'évita maladroitement et hurla à la mort, espérant que la Garde l'entende et vienne l'aider voir même les Cullen. Quelques coups de griffes par-ci d'autres par-là, une morsure, un saut. Brusquement certains de ses adversaires disparurent à travers la nuit, fuyant les hurlements de la Meute déchainée. Ce fut avec un plaisir évident qu'elle accueillit l'aide. Très vite les vampires restant furent mis en pièce, elle les regarda de loin, ses blessures la faisant souffrir, un loup gris se tenait près d'elle pour la soutenir, bien vite les trois alphas vinrent la rejoindre, elle n'avait aucune peine à les reconnaitre, les ayant déjà vu plusieurs fois se transformer. Mais l'arrivée d'autres vampires la fit se coller encore plus à son Loup, à son Quil, elle était en panique, l'esprit de la meute n'était pas avec elle et elle ne savait que faire. Étant incapable de communiquer, Jacob se retransforma et parla quelques instants avec Edward, celui-ci ne la quittait pas des yeux.

_**-C'est Tara, elle est totalement paniqué, je crois que son Loup s'est manifesté pour lui sauvé la vie, elle n'a eu aucune préparation avant et donc elle ne peut pas encore se lié à la Meute, il va lui falloir du temps et de l'entrainement pour se maitrisé totalement.**_Répondit Edward.

Ce fut d'un accord commun que tous rentrèrent à la Push.

* * *

Erwan releva enfin la tête, le calme résonnait enfin dans son cœur, la terreur était enfin finie. Il fallait maintenant reconstruire, en silence il rouvrit la porte avant de reprendre sa place et de s'endormir enfin, soulagé. Il se réveilla un peu plus tard dans une chambre inconnue, Edward lui caressait les cheveux doucement. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de mot pour se comprendre, ainsi le premier su que le garçon avait assisté à toute l'attaque tandis que le second apprenait que la jeune fille avait réussi à reprendre son contrôle peu avant l'aube.

Au fond de lui, Erwan savait que ce n'était que le commencement, dans peu de temps viendra l'heure de sa transformation et dans le temps qui reste sera employé à sa préparation.

* * *

j'espère que ca vous a plu. estimé vous heureux car lorsque j'ai publié ce chapitre la première fois, il était coupé a des moments très intrigant. ^^

publié le 20/05-30/08/09. comme vous pouvez le voir j'en ai mis du temps à le publier.

Drax, 5 pages words.


	16. 14: Mais qui va me transformer ?

merci à toi esmée de m'avoir rappeler à l'ordre ^^

* * *

**Chapitre 14 : Mais qui va me transformer ? Ou la Guerre des Chefs.**

Erwan en avait assez, depuis son retour à la villa, les deux chefs de famille se disputaient sans arrêt pour savoir comment et qui le transformerait. A nouveau un bruit de verre brisé se fit entendre, cette fois Erwan en avait ras-le-bol, il ferma son nouveau livre sur Harry Potter, la collection des « Et si tout n'était … » était une de ses favorites mais impossible de lire avec tout ce bruit. Les filles étant parties faire du shopping, il se retrouvait coincé entre Carliste et Edward, les autres étant partis chassés.

_Bon sang, rien que pour avoir la paix je voudrais être un vampire, je ne peux même pas sortir vu que ma moto est HS et qu'ils n'ont pas voulu que j'en ai une autre. pensa-t-il. _Il sortit sans dire un mot et se dirigea vers le cottage où logeait Bella quoique depuis que Nessie était mariée, le cottage ne servait plus que pour être tranquille lors de certaines activités disons physique. Le trajet lui prit une bonne demi-heure mais qu'elle fut sa surprise en se faisant accueillir par Bella.

**-Je croyais que tu étais partie faire du shopping avec les filles.**

**-Et que je te laisse seul avec ces 2 fous de la morsure ?** Ricana-t-elle.

**-pas vraiment, ils sont si désespérant que j'ai du fuir. Comment elle était ta transformation à toi ?**

**-c'est une longue histoire tu sais. J'ai plusieurs fois tenté de me faire transformer mais à chaque fois Edward refusait. Je l'ai mis au pied du mur en demandant un vote après l'histoire de ma tentative de suicide et de ma rencontre avec les Volturi. J'avais la vie sauve à condition qu'ils me transforment. Carliste a accepté de me transformer une fois que j'aurais mon diplôme. En un sens je n'étais pas totalement satisfaite mais avec Edward j'ai du faire des compromis, attendre un peu, aller à l'université, me marier. **Dit-elle en souriant, le regard dans le vague. **En échange, il acceptait de me transformer lui-même, et de le faire. Erwan rougit, il imaginait parfaitement de quoi elle parlait.**

**J'ai eu le plus beau des mariages, ma famille, mes amis, tous étaient là même Jake qui à l'époque m'aimait. Lors de notre lune de miel, je suis tombée enceinte, pour eux c'était un monstre, je me suis tournée vers la seule personne capable de m'aider, Rosalie. La grossesse fut dure et très rapide. Finalement Nessie naquit en me déchirant le ventre, j'étais en train de mourir, de mourir car je voulais cet enfant et ce peut importe que les mères mouraient à chaque fois. Pendant longtemps Edward s'est escrimé à faire battre mon cœur alors que Jake avait laissé tomber, je crois que son attraction pour moi avait surtout disparue. Puis enfin, mon cœur est reparti, malgré la morphine que j'avais reçu je ressentais la douleur mais je ne pouvais puis ensuite ne voulais le montrer, je ne voulais pas qu'Edward se sente coupable de ma douleur, j'étais pleinement consciente de ma transformation, je voulais les rassurer, leur dire que j'allais bien, mais si j'avais fait le moindre mouvement, je crois bien que mon contrôle aurait volé en éclat. Ma transformation n'a durée que 2 jours, et je ne ressentais pas la soif des nouveau-né, j'étais bizarre. Je me suis toujours demandé quel en était la raison, un autre don ? L'envie de ne faire de mal à personne ?**

**Toujours est-il qu'en 150ans je n'ai jamais bu de sang humain, hormis lors de ma grossesse. **Termina-elle.

* * *

Erwan la regardait pensif, ses souvenirs d'un autre temps, lui proposait une autre solution, une solution qui pourrait expliquer tout. Il rassembla ses hypothèses en lui afin de les coordonnées avant de les décrire à Bella.

**-Et si cela n'avait aucun lien avec la volonté. Si tout cela était génétique.**

**-Comment ?**

**-laisse-moi tout expliquer, tu poseras tes questions après, ok ?** Bella acquiesça.

**Bon, imaginons que tu aies du sang de vampire de la destinée dans les veines, que tu possèdes des gènes leurs appartenant. Le fait que tu sois mordue une première fois, en enclenché chez toi l'initiation et donc l'activation des gènes de contrôle du vampire, tu ne te laisse pas emporter donc. La morsure d'initiation peut être faite par n'importe quel vampire. Mais la morsure de transformation doit, elle, obligatoirement être faite par un ange de la destinée, voir un ange noir au pire. En supposant que malgré qu'il est été mordu par un ange de la mort reconverti, et qu'il n'ait bu que très peu de sang humain, ou tout du moins sur une période assez éloigné de ta transformation, Edward du fait de son ascendance de ange de la destinée, aura eut son venin sembla à celui de ses ancêtres faisant de toi si ce n'est un ange de la destiné, au moins un ange noir. Bien entendu tout cela est une hypothèse, rien ne dit que tu n'aurais pas été comme ca si ca avait été un autre vampire qui te transformais.** Termina le jeune homme.

Il regarda Bella réfléchir, après tout son hypothèse était valable et dans ce cas désignait sans problème la personne qui devrait le transformer. Tout n'était que supposition, si Carlisle buvait du sang humain lors de la transformation de Bella, mais bon avec des Si on refaisait le monde.

**-je crois que tu n'as pas tort, et ca recoupe quelque peu les dire de Romaric. Mais ca voudrait dire dans ce cas que … enfin que …. Que je devrais te mordre.** Bégaya-t-elle.

Erwan la regarda stupéfait, ca faisait presque deux mois qu'ils se côtoyaient et jamais il ne l'avait vue chercher ses mots, de plus il n'avait jamais entendu parler d'un vampire bégayant.

**-Ca serait l'une des solutions en effet, et comme ca ces deux mâles arrêteraient de se battre.**

Bella ria, l'image était magnifique et elle la fit partager à Erwan, qui la rejoignit très vite dans son délire.

**-Je ne pensais pas vraiment à ca, mais voir deux chiens se bagarrer pour un os, oui pourquoi pas mais je n'aime pas trop être comparé à un os. Et reste le problème de l'anesthésie, la ferais-je ou pas ? Qu'utiliserons-nous dans ce cas ?** Questionna le garçon.

**-je t'accorde ce point, malgré les découvertes médicales et un meilleur contrôle de la douleur, je doute que l'un d'eux soit plus efficace qu'un autre pour la transformation.** Soupira-t-elle.

**-J'ai peur, tu sais, peur de la suite. Toi tu n'a subit que la morsure de l'initiation et donc tu ne seras jamais un ange de la Destinée mais moi j'ai eut les 2, celle de la naissance et celle de l'initiation, après cette dernière morsure j'en serais un. Mais si je n'arrivais pas à me contrôler,** gémit Erwan.

Bella soupira et l'attira dans ses bras, le berçant. Elle ne comprenait pas vraiment ses sentiments envers le jeune homme, c'était de l'amour, oui mais pas comme celui qui la liait à son époux, non plus comme celui qu'elle éprouvait pour sa fille et ses petites-filles. Elle considérait Erwan comme son fils, c'était surement du à sa ressemblance avec Edward mais autre chose aussi. Et si Erwan n'avait pas tort en disant qu'elle était de la lignée, Romaric n'avait-il pas parlé d'un descendant disparu il y a presque 200ans.

* * *

Bella garda Erwan chez elle jusqu'au retour des autres, profitant du calme pour discuter de la transformation, de ce qui se passerai ensuite, les inconvénients de la transformation mais aussi de son anniversaire qui ne tarderait pas à arriver. Elle fut déçue d'apprendre qu'il ne l'avait jamais vraiment fêté depuis sa morsure, son père ne l'aimant pas vraiment. Elle lui fit remarquer qu'avec Alice et surtout la fête d'Halloween, il aurait un anniversaire exceptionnel comme elle en avait eu le droit la 1ère fois mais que lui, il ne risquerait pas de se faire larguer car il mettait sa vie en danger.

**-Non, il n'a pas osé !** s'exclama Erwan en tentant de se souvenir de ce qu'elle lui avait raconté de sa vie.

**-Et si Erwan, mais ne cherche pas, je ne te l'ai pas raconté, enfin pas entièrement. C'était pour mon 18****ème**** anniversaire, mon premier avec les Cullen, Alice ne m'avait pas écoutée et m'avait préparé un gâteau et des cadeaux, j'y suis allée et en ouvrant mes cadeaux je me suis coupée. Jasper a perdu le contrôle, ca c'est terminé avec une très jolie coupure et des points de suture pour moi. Edward s'est renfermé après puis quelques jours plus tard, il m'annonçait leur départ, il avait tout décidé. Nous avons très mal vécu cette séparation l'un comme l'autre, la suite tu la connais.** Ria-t-elle, en regardant le jeune homme.

**-le pire c'est que pour mon anniversaire suivant, je n'ai pas eu de fête mais les clés d'une maison et d'une voiture, sans compter une garde-robe énorme. En gros le dressing fait la taille du salon avec juste un tiroir et un portoir pour Edward.**

Je ne pu garder mon fou rire, Bella me rejoignit rapidement. Finalement ce fut l'heure de rentrer, le moment de retourner dans l'arène, entre deux vampires qui voulait avoir raison dans la façon de me transformer. Franchement peut-on considérer une transformation comme un cadeau d'anniversaire ? Pourquoi fallait-il que les deux tombent le même jour. Nous retrouvâmes les autres dehors, ils hésitaient à rentrer vu les cris à l'intérieur. Je soupirais et répondais à leur question muette.

**-oui, ils sont comme ca depuis votre départ. Raison pour laquelle j'ai fuis chez Bella. Le pire c'est qu'ils ne se sont même pas aperçus de mon départ**. Soupirais-je frustré.

**-Allons, t'inquiète tu vas te transformer, tout va bien ce passer et avant il y aura une super fête** **d'Halloween**, s'exclama Alice.

Tous la regardèrent suspicieux. Ce fut Tanil qui fit la remarque ingénue.

**-mais Tatie Al, tu dis toujours que tu ne vois rien concernant Wan alors comment tu peux savoir que ca ira bien ?**

Alice aurait rougie si elle avait pu mais surtout elle ne savait plus quoi dire, ses pensées tournaient dans tout les sens la remarque de Tanil et puis j'avais droit à un nouveau surnom, cool ! Je ne pu me retenir et les autres non plus d'ailleurs. Nos rires calmèrent un peu nos deux vampires car les cris cessèrent et ceux-ci apparurent à la porte ne comprenant pas ce qui ce passait, merci Bella.

**-Mais pourquoi êtes-vous tous dehors ? Oh et puis, celui qui bloque les pensées pourrait arrêter, pas que je n'aime pas le calme mais voilà quoi,** s'exclama Edward en fusillant sa femme et son protégé par un regard noir.

J'éclatais de rire, oui franchement, il était agacé et sa querelle avec son père n'avançait pas. Ils n'étaient toujours pas d'accord sur la façon de me transformer et moi franchement ca m'agaçait.

* * *

Les jours continuèrent à passer, les cours étaient devenus monotone. Edward parlait ou tout du moins pensait à ma transformation constamment et dès qu'il rentrait à la villa, il repartait dans ses débats avec Carlisle, si bien que j'en était venus à fuir à La Push, Jake avait eu pitié de moi et m'avait pris chez lui pour que je puisse dormir, bien sur Tanil m'avait suivi mais il ne dérangeait nullement Nessie qui était ravie de pouponner à nouveau, pouponner un gamin de trois ans, vous y croyez vous ? Alice, elle, avait été ravie de mon changement de domicile, ainsi elle pouvait préparer ma fête. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que je naisse le jour de la fête des monstres ? Hein ! Je vous le demande et encore à 30s près je naissais le jour de la fête des morts, cool comme anniversaire. Je suis un futur monstre qui va devoir passer par la mort pour revivre, c'est sympathique.

J'en suis venus à compter les jours qui me sépare de ma transformation, sans la pression constante d'Edward et Carlisle ca passe un plus rapidement, avec eux j'en viens à compter les secondes. Ce soir c'est les vacances, et dans trois jours je quitterais mon statut de mortel pour rejoindre les rangs des immortels, à condition que les anges de la Mort ne se pointent pas pour me détruire comme ils l'ont fait avec tous mes ancêtres.

* * *

Depuis ma discussion avec Bella, celle-ci réfléchit beaucoup, je l'ai vue conversée des heures avec Romaric à propos de ce descendant perdu. Je ne comprends pas à quoi ca sert car lui comme son hypothétique enfant sont mort depuis le temps, d'un autre coté savoir qu'on n'est pas le seul fait du bien. Je voudrais que Romaric soit là, ou tout simplement le gang avec Ben et Maggie, au moins je pourrais me marrer, là mes vampires sont tous usés par ses foutus discussions entre les deux anciens de la famille. Oui je sais, Jasper est plus âgé qu'Edward mais il est depuis moins longtemps dans la famille, même si Edward est parti pendant 10ans.

Ce qu'ils ne savent pas, c'est que j'ai déjà pris ma décision, Alice n'en sait rien et donc les fous du bistouri non plus. Ma fête eut lieue durant la matinée et le début d'après-midi, les Loups ensuite s'en vont comme une partie de la maisonnée puis dans la soirée je suis transformé mais pour moi le compte à rebours sera au moment où ils s'y attendent le moins.

Je vois les derniers jours défilés et le grand jour arrivés, le plan est en place, la méthode a enfin été déterminée mais pas le qui, que croivent-ils ? C'est ma transformation, mon choix, mon avenir. Les déguisements rivalisent d'ingéniosité, de même que les cadeaux. Devinez ce que m'a offert Kelly, un baiser et un joli livre sur les vampires écrit par son père, super le papa, pas capable de venir de lui-même, Seth lui à fait l'effort quoique c'est pas un exemple vu qu'on s'entend bien et son costume de zombi lui donne un air, ben l'air d'avoir dégeulé en fait. Tanil, lui c'est un diablotin, pourquoi ne suis-je même pas étonné et son cadeau un joli dessin, ca au moins c'est original et fait maison.

Les heures passent, l'ange attend son heure, les invités repartent et me souhaite à bientôt, s'ils savaient ce que j'allais devenir mais surtout le temps que ca allait durer, ils ne m'auraient pas dit à bientôt mais carrément au revoir.

* * *

Voilà je suis prêt, le matériel est installé, j'ai pris les médocs et ceux-ci ont fait leurs effets. Le vampire s'approche de moi, je le vois hésité mais d'une pulsion mentale je lui fais comprendre que tout ira bien, il me mord enfin puis injecte son venin dans mes veines, par plusieurs points je suis infectés et mon cœur s'affole. Je les entends s'interpellés dans la maison, personne ne s'y attendais mais c'est trop tard, le processus c'est enclenché, je ferme les yeux avec pour dernière vision, celle de ma complice, celle qui a comprit qu'elle se devait de le faire par elle-même pour me rapprocher le plus de mon statut d'Ange de la Destiné, ma sœur de cœur, ma mère de substitution, ma Bella. La douleur m'assaille alors, comme un bucher brulant, dans langues de feu, de métal en fusion me traversent le corps et je suis muselé dans mon propre corps, incapable de m'échapper. Dans cet océan de douleur, seule une voix se fait encore, celle de mon double, de mon Moi, et alors enfin je fusionne, Vamp et moi ne formons désormais plus qu'un tout.

* * *

**Voilà, j'en ai mis du temps pour le mettre. beaucoup mais bon je me pose la question de si j'arrête ou pas cette fic. le peu de rewiews me font penser que ca n'interresse personne et plutôt que de casser la tête à savoir si je vais écrire la suite ou pas, je m'occupe de mes autres fics. je connais toujours l'histoire, d'où je pars et où je vais. je sais comment cela finit depuis le début. A vous de me dire si vous voulez la suite dans les détails ou pas. dans tout les cas je vais conclure cette fic en plusieurs chapitres ou en un seul.**

**Au début j'en avais pour une bonne 50aine de chapitre mais je pense que je vais les diminuer et allez au principal. cette fic ne m'inspire plus et vous comprendrez en lisant la date d'écriture de ce chapitre. **

**voilà j'espère avoir des réponses, en attendant j'ai un autre chapitre en réserve que je mettrais dans la semaine avant la conclusion finale ( soit 1 seul chapitre soit plusieurs petits, à vous de choisir mais vite ^^)**

Drax, écrit le: 26/10/2009 5 pages Words.


	17. 15 : Transformations

Désolé pour le retard mais c'est pas la seule de mes fic à en pâtir.( l'une n'a pas été updaté depuis juillet) mais disons que de nombreuses circonstances ont eu lieue. notamment la mort de mon disque dur et la perte de toute mes données et la fac + le boulot à coté.

Comme je le disais dans le chapitre précédent, je ne terminerai pas cette fic, 2-3 chapitre sont prévus pour amener à la conclusion cette histoire mais vraiment en version abrégé avec les grandes lignes et 2-3 passages qui m'avait bien fait rire quand je les ai imaginé. ce 1er chapitre est déjà en ligne sur mon blog( lien dans mon profil) mais comme il fait partie des données non sauvegardées, je vais devoir en faire un copier-coller avant de le poster ici.

* * *

Chapitre 15 : Transformations.

Les invités venaient tous de partir, nous n'étions plus qu'entre nous, la famille, comme il y a si longtemps avant la naissance de Nessie, sauf qu'aujourd'hui ce ne serait pas la transformation de ma Bella mais celle de mon presque fils Erwan. Je soupire, voilà plusieurs semaines que Carlisle et moi nous nous disputons sur comment et par qui Erwan sera transformé. Malgré que je puisse lire ses pensées, je n'ai jamais pu remettre en doutes ses choix et par conséquent tomber sur un accord qui nous satisfasse tous les deux. Je les entends s'inquiéter du fait que nous recommencions nos disputes, encore et toujours. Je me dis que nous aurions du appeler Romaric, lui aurait pu mettre fin à tout ce cirque. Je soupire à nouveau devant les arguments de mon père, certes la médecine à grandement évoluée depuis Bella mais est-ce prudent d'utiliser de nouveaux analgésiques sans savoir comment le corps réagira en présence de venin.

Une angoisse commence à me serrer le cœur, cela fait un petit moment que je n'ai pas entendu ma compagne, ni Erwan, je fouille les pensées de ma famille, aucun d'eux ne les a vus depuis la fin de la fête. Les sens de Jasper s'agitent brusquement, quelqu'un doute, il ressent de la peur aussi, mais ces sentiments ne viennent pas de ceux que je peux sentir. Non, ils proviennent de Bella ou d'Erwan.

Soudain, le bruit de fond change, ce bruit de fond auquel nous nous étions habitués, ce cœur qui bat change de rythme. Il devint agité, c'est le son d'un cœur en pleine transformation. Je relève les yeux et tombe dans le regard de Carlisle, il me confirme tout comme je lui confirme qu'il s'agit bien de ce que nous pensons. Nous sortons en vitesse du bureau, nous précipitant vers la source de ce bruit. Je fracasse la porte en entrant, Bella est là, assise sur le lit, elle caresse vaguement les cheveux de son fils. Son Fils ! Oui, elle peut le revendiquer comme tel désormais, elle a fait ce que je voulais à tout pris lui évité, elle a du transformé un humain, donc toucher son sang.

Elle me regarde, elle pleure, je voudrais lui dire qu'elle n'avait pas à le faire mais lorsqu'elle me laisse enfin accéder à son esprit, je comprends. Je revois toutes ses discussions avec lui, ce qu'elle-même avait ressentis, puis nos disputes à Carlisle et moi, la peine d'Erwan de ne pas avoir son mot à dire. Elle se relève pour laisser la place à Carlisle, j'en profite pour la prendre dans mes bras. En y repensant, je me dis que je suis un mauvais amant, avec toute cette histoire je ne me suis pas occupé correctement de ma femme, je l'ai délaissée, elle mais aussi toute ma famille. A trop vouloir en faire, j'ai négligé le plus important, je constate que pour tout les autres c'est la même chose, les couples se sont rapprochés, ils se soutiennent, mais tous culpabilisent, Carlisle et moi pour ne pas avoir fait attention aux nôtres, le reste de la famille pour ne pas avoir osé intervenir pour cesser cette mascarade. Il a fallu que ce soit la plus jeune d'entre nous qui intervienne pour que nous comprenions que nous étions tous puérils.

-**Je suis désolé ma Bella, j'aurais du me rendre compte de ce qui ce passait. Nous n'avons pensé qu'à nous, sans chercher à savoir ce que voulais Erwan**, chuchotais-je à son oreille. Les autres acquiescèrent, j'entendis parfaitement leurs excuses.

**-Je vous pardonne, c'est jusque qu'Erwan et moi avons énormément réfléchit ses derniers temps, de nombreuses hypothèses ont vues le jour. Ils ne nous restent plus qu'à attendre son réveil pour savoir la suite. **Murmura-telle.

D'un signe de tête je leur signale que nous sortons, Bella a besoin de chasser, de se changer les idées. Nous nous mettons à courir, malgré le temps qui passe, les proies sont restées, la Meute y est pour beaucoup aussi, elle veille sur la forêt, évitant sa destruction par ses humains qui ne respectent plus rien. Ca à été la débandade lorsqu'il n'est plus restée une seule goutte de pétrole, nous avions depuis longtemps investit dans la recherche de nouvelle sources d'énergie, mais l'homme en veut toujours plus. Notre Terre est condamnée, dans quelques siècles il ne restera plus rien. Je renifle l'air, j'ai trouvé ma proie, je sens que Bella aussi, ce sera au plus rapide de nous deux qui l'aura. Je cours, j'aime le vent sur ma peau. Je saute et tombe sur mon repas, le fauve se débat, mais déjà mes canines sont plongées dans sa jugulaire et aspirent son sang, je sens Bella qui frustrée continue plus loin, je la rejoins plus loin, à défaut de puma, elle s'est rabattue sur un ours.

**-Tu oses piquer son repas à Emmet, il ne va pas être content en l'apprenant.** La taquinais-je.

**-Que devrais-je dire, tu as bien piqué le mien sous mon nez, et puis tu n'irais tout de même pas le lui dire**, répliqua-t-elle sensuellement.

Je me rapprochais, j'avais encore soif, mais d'une soif qu'elle seule saurait apaiser.

**-il y aurait bien une solution pour que je ne lui dise pas, tous dépend dans quel état d'esprit je rentrerais,** lui glissais-je à l'oreille, avant de l'attirer à moi pour l'embrasser.

* * *

Très vite, nous nous retrouvâmes à terre, roulant pour savoir qui aurait le dessus, perdant à chaque fois un vêtement. Je fus finalement celui qui eut le dessus, l'embrassant, la caressant, la faisant mienne à nouveau, encore et encore. Le soleil commençait à se lever lorsque nous repartîmes vers la villa, chassant rapidement une nouvelle proie, un simple cervidé nous suffit. La villa était calme, Esmée étant au chevet d'Erwan, je m'installais au piano, jouant pour détendre l'atmosphère. Une nouvelle mélodie commença dans mon esprit et j'entrepris de la mettre en musique, amenant petit à petit le morceau à se dévoiler. Bella lisait dans le fauteuil, mais je pouvais sentir son regard se poser sur moi à intervalle régulier, Rose et Alice discutaient fringue, et notamment les habits de notre petit nouveau. Emmet parlait de sa théorie sur le développe des capacités d'Erwan à SCFX, et s'il était possible qu'il me batte.

**-Emmet boucle-la ! Je te signale qu'il m'a presque battu la dernière fois, alors ne compte pas trop là-dessus ou alors je lui demande de te foutre une raclée, et crois-moi Bella c'est rien comparé à ce qu'il te fera subir, **lançais-je dans la pièce, je ris en voyant ses pensées pas très catholique.

**-Rose, Emmet a besoin qu'on lui rappelle que les femmes ne sont pas faibles !** Criais-je.

J'entendis des bruits de courses, suivis d'un faux-frère avant que le couple ne sorte dehors.

**-Ca fait du bien de te revoir taquiner ton frère, Edward.**

Je souris à Esmée, pour tout avouer, ca m'avait manqué à moi aussi. Plus tard dans la soirée, bous primes notre tour de garde, Erwan avait déjà beaucoup changé, j'ai hâte de le voir en vampire. Les heures s'écoulèrent ainsi, Alice ne pouvant nous dire quand enfin l'attente se terminera, Jasper et moi ne ressentant rien venant de lui. Après les heures ce fut les jours, nous arrivions déjà à la limite des 3 jours, mais aucun signe de réveil prochain, son cœur battait toujours aussi rapidement, il avait quelque peu grandit, mais c'est tout. Nous en vînmes à nous demander si la transformation avait bien débutée, Bella nous avait répété tout les gestes qu'ils avaient fait, les analgésiques qu'il avait pris, mais rien n'indiquait pourquoi il ne se réveillait pas. Finalement le 7ème jour, tout changea….

J'étais entrain de parler avec Carlisle quand le rythme cardiaque commença à ralentir. Nous tournâmes notre regard vers Erwan, il commençait à s'agiter. Les autres nous rejoignirent rapidement, la phase terminale de la transformation venait enfin de débuter. J'observais le réveil du jeune vampire, son cœur cessa de battre, nous dûmes attendre encore plusieurs minutes avant qu'il ne prenne sa première respiration. Il ouvrit les yeux et se redressa, je fus surpris par la couleur de ses yeux, au lieu des rouges bordeaux habituels des nouveau-nés, ils étaient de l'ambre des végétariens accomplis. D'après les pensées que je recevais, les autres pensaient la même chose. Carlisle s'était déjà approché de lui et vérifiait ses constantes, il était encore plus bizarre que Bella, pas de soif, les yeux déjà marqués, la maîtrise de sa force, enfin presque.  
Ses pensées m'était pour l'instant accessible, il était plutôt déboussolé, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il avait mis autant de temps pour se transformer. Je le rassurais rapidement, au fond de lui, il reconnaissait le besoin d'aller chasser. Finalement je lui proposais une partie de chasse.

Nous étions prêts à partir quand je fus interpellé par Jake, laissant Erwan à l'abord de la forêt je rejoignis mon ami.  
**-qu'y a-t-il ?**  
**-je venais aux nouvelles, Kelly et Tanil commencent à s'énerver de ne pas voir Erwan, si je sais que le p'tit bout ne risque rien, Kelly, elle est pleinement humaine et elle sait passer nos frontières sans se faire remarquer,** soupira le loup.  
-**je sais, il vient de se réveiller donc il vaudrait mieux attendre quelques jours encore, le temps qu'il s'adapte.**  
Je regardais vite fait l'endroit où j'avais laissé Erwan mais il n'était plus là, j'enchainais rapidement la fin de la discussion lorsqu'une supplique m'atteint.  
_-Au secours ! vite !, pitié, je voulais pas..._  
**-Erwan !** Criais-je avant de me mettre à courir, Jacob à ma suite, mais déjà je ne captais plus Erwan, pourtant je trouvais rapidement le lieu de l'appel, l'odeur du sang se faisait sentir et ce sang était humain !

* * *

**-Kelly !** Hurlons-nous en trouvant la jeune femme en sang. Sans m'attarder davantage, je la pris dans mes bras et me précipitais vers la villa, je fus vite rejoins par Carlisle qui me conduisit dans sa salle de travail, là je dus la laisser et rejoindre les autres dans le salon.  
**-Que c'est-il passé Edward ? **me demanda ma douce Bella.  
**-je ne sais pas, j'avais laissé Erwan à la frontière de la forêt, il s'amusait à sauter la rivière, je parlais avec Jake qui me demandait où on en était, je me suis retourné pour voir où il était mais il n'était plus là et je ne captais pas ses pensées mais je savais qu'il était proche et je le surveillais aux bruits puis brusquement il a disparu de mes perceptions, et la seconde suivante, il appelait mentalement à l'aide. Le temps qu'on arrive sur les lieux, il avait disparu.**

**- Et ben nous ferions mieux de le retrouver, il n'a pas touché à Kelly, enfin façon de parler, d'après les blessures je pense qu'il l'a repoussée lorsqu'elle s'est trop approchée de lui. Il ne se contrôle pas totalement, il est très jeune mais avec une maturité stupéfiante.** Déclara Carlisle en entrant dans le salon.  
**-Oh non ! Ma vision, celle que j'ai eue alors qu'en fait il était juste malade, je crois qu'elle vient de se réaliser.** Marmonna Alice inquiète.  
**-attend tu es entrain de nous dire qu'il vient de fuguer ?**  
**-oui, car il se sent responsable de ce qui vient de se produire, et pour lui, Kelly est en plus mauvais état qu'elle ne l'est réellement, voir carrément mourante.**  
**-et on peut supposer qu'il se sent en danger car il a touché a un membre de notre famille, donc pour lui, c'est un acte terrible, qui risque des représailles voir la mort pour lui**, soupira Bella.  
**-Que devons-nous faire ?** Demandais-je.  
**-allez le chercher s'il te plait Dad. C'est à cause de moi qu'il est partit et je ne veux pas qu'il soit seul.** Quémanda Kelly.  
Agacé, je me pinçais l'arête du nez. Il n'y avait qu'une seule solution, traquer notre jeune fugueur.


End file.
